Bloody Secrets
by Mai-chan63
Summary: He lost her and it was his fault. No way he was going to lose him now too. But why? Why is he pushing him away? They both know they want to. What is he hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi! This is my first story so please go easy on me ^^ I'm not born in an english speaking country so sorry for gramatical or spelling errors!

**Pairing:** Kaito x Shinichi.

**A/N:** so...a little about the pairing. In the beginning it might look a bit like ShinKai, it's not. It's a KaiShin, though because I love it both this story becomes more of mix of both. But you'll see why later on in the story XD

**Warning:** shitty english, bit strong languages and yaoi (boy x boy)

**Disclaim:** though I'd reaaaaaaally love to~ not mine.

Enjoy~!

~~xXx~~

Medusa's eyes. Topaz, cold, staring. Just like it's name suggests, it just turns you to stone. His mouth curled up into a small laugh, though it never reached his eyes. How he hoped that these two little stones would turn KID to stone.

He sighed. It was late, Nakamori-keibu had been yelling at him again because he was 'in the way' and 'unnecessary'. The nineteen year old detective really wanted to tell him how HE wasn't the one who chased after a dummy last time. He already had a headache and the scolding he got didn't help.

"Kudo-kun? You okay?" the detective turned around to meet two brown eyes of his colleague.

"Ah...Hakuba...yes, I'm fine." he said. "How long before he comes?" The brown eyes stared at him for a moment then looked away to a pocket watch.

"2 minutes and 23.02 seconds to be exact." This time it was the blue eye's turn to stare. Shinichi decided to leave the topic about the other high school detective always knowing the exact time down to the hundredth of a second. He sighed again.

"Are you really feeling okay?" Hakuba asked again.

"I just have a little headache and Nakamori-keibu's lecture didn't help in any way." Shinichi said.

Hakuba chuckled. "I know how you must feel." His hands unconsciously reached for his cheecks, which were still red from Nakamori checking if he wasn't KID.

"Really that man needs to losen up a bit." Shinichi muttered. "Do you think his plan to protect the gems will work this time?"

Hakuba snorted. "It never has and probably never will." Shinchi had to agree with that one. "But it doesn't matter because I will catch that damned thief."

The blue eyed detective snorted inwardly. Hakuba was just to sure of himself from time to time.

"But seriously, does Nakamori-keibu really think that KID will fall for something that easy...again?" Hakuba asked to no one in particulary. The gems lay in a cube made of thick glass, pretty easy about ten policemen stood around it. They all wore the usual outfit but Shinichi knew there was a little extra beneath the jackets, he himself was given one.

"_I don't want to have to take care of you afterwards!" Nakamori had said to him._

The plan was to let KID just grab the gems, because when he lifted the gems the buttons on which they laid down would be released and sleeping gas would fill the room. Of course Nakamori-keibu had given the policemen and the two high school detectives gas masks so that they wouldn't fall a sleep.

"1 minute." Hakuba said next to him. Shinichi looked up. Finally it would start, he really wanted to go home and get some sleep. The last few days he just had had to many cases.

"10 seconds...5 seconds...Now." And just after Hakuba said that the lights went out. Shinichi heard Nakamori-keibu yell. 'Get those lights back on! Now!' Soon a hissing sound could be heard from somewhere in the middle of the room. Someone let out a surprised squeak then followed by a lot of coughs and a little later a thud on the ground. The detective was blinded by the sudden light that filled the room when one of the policemen finally turned on the lights. In the middle of the room the glass cube was moved from it's place and the gems were gone. Next to the standard laid a white-cladded figure on the ground.

Oi oi oi, you can't be serious! He didn't fall for it, did he? Shinichi thought.

"It's KID!" Nakamori-keibu yelled. "Grab him quick!" The policemen snapped out of their confusion and disoriëntation and dropped themselfs onto the still not moving figure of KID. Shinichi looked around.

It can't be! He won't fall for that kind of trap! He thought. He was just in time to see Nakamori-keibu slip out of the room. The detective knew the grin on the keibu's face all to well.

Damn that guy! He knew that the thief would see through that! Shinichi didn't even have to look to know that the one lying under the heap of policemen was Nakamori-keibu dressed up as KID. The young detective started running after KID, the real one.

"Oi, Kudo-kun? Where are you going?" Hakuba asked.

"I'm going after KID! Do you really think he didn't see through that?" Shinichi called out without turning around nor stopping. He dashed through the door just in time to see a white cape turn around the corner at the end of the hall.

"Shit." the detective said, he remembered that that was the way to the roof. Before the heist he had taken a little look around, had focused particulary on the fastest way to the roof.

After dashing through the hall and turning around the corner he could confirm that KID went to the roof. The door closed the minute the detective laid his blue, piercing eyes on it.

He opened the door cautiously, KID had a tendency to lat traps and Shinichi wasn't feeling like getting something slimy in his hair and on his new suit. Luckely, nothing happened.

"Hello there, Meitantei-kun. It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" KID said and bowed. His white cape flapping in the wind. "How's Ran-chan doing?"

"If you mean how she's doing after knowing what happened to me for the past two years then better than I had expected." Shinichi sighed. "She's still pissed and says that she needs time to process all of it. I don't know how long she'll need but for the past few weeks she hasn't spoken to that much." The detective walked towards the middle of the roof. KID stood on the edge, ready to flee when necessary.

"Yikes, that doesn't sound like much fun. Good luck." the thief said.

"Thanks. So how are you doing? Found what you're searching for?" Shinichi said focusing his eyes on the thief's face to try and notice even the slightest emotion crossing it, but the Poker Face never broke.

"Unfortunately not." KID said.

"You still don't want to share what it is you're searching for?" the blue eyed detective asked.

"I'll let you figure that one out." the thief said. "I'm sorry I have to stop our little game of cat and mouse so soon, but I have some things I need to attend to. Bye~!" KID swiftely jumped back and dissappeared over the edge.

"Wait!" Shinichi yelled but the thief was already gone.

"Damn you, KID." the detective muttered while walking away.

~~xXx~~

"Tadaima!" the blue eyed detective called out without bothering to hide the tiredness in his voice. It didn't matter, no one was going to say anything back anyway. Shinichi walked up the stairs and opened the door to the library. He threw some papers on his desk.

Really, why did that guy have to drop dead right in front of him? The heist ended around nine o'clock and he hoped he could get home without any troubles, but when he was almost one street away from his home some guy decided to get killed and Shinichi detective to the core just couldn't leave the case. After that he also just had to be taken to the station for his statement.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 02:00 am. Darn it, tomorrow was saturday, so school wasn't the problem. Shinichi just didn't want to spend half of his day laying in bed.

Well, the faster he got to his bed the more sleep he got. He turned around and wanted to walk away when he noticed the open window. A little breeze played with the curtains.

That's strange. I thought those were closed just now. He shrugged and closed it. Then he turned around and almost jumped when he saw the white figure standing in the middle of the room.

"What the-! What the hell are you doing in my house!" Shinichi yelled.

"Just passing by~!" the white-claded thief said and grinned. It was hard to tell but Shinichi's eyes noticed something was off about that grin. It wasn't the usual KID-grin.

The detective sighed, he was to tired for this. "Please, not now. I want to go to bed and get some rest. I trust you know you're way to the door. Then if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep now." he said and walked away.

"No, wait!" KID grabbed Shinichi's wrist. The detective stopped and looked surprised at the thief. Said person quickely realised what he had done and his Poker Face came back.

"Ah, eh...sorry. It's nothing!" he smiled, let go and sat down on the couch. Shinichi tilted his head a bit to the side. KID was acting strange. The detective sat down on the couch as well.

"Is something wrong?" he asked cautiously. The thief looked at him through the corner of his eyes a bit before he threw his arms around the detective's neck. Said person stiffened at the sudden touch.

"Just let me hold you for a bit." the thief whispered. The bridge of his nose fitted perfectly in the crook of Shinichi's neck. The detective felt a small blush reach his cheecks. Then he relaxed and hesistantly put his arms around the thief.

They sat like that for a while before he felt a something cool slide down his neck. Water? Tears? Was the thief crying?

"Oi, are you-!" he slightly pulled the thief away, just enough to see KID grit his teeth and indeed tears also slid down his cheecks. Shinichi softened. This is not how he wanted to see the thief. The detective pulled him closer and and laid his head on the other's to try and comfort him.

None of them said anything, the library was quiet. Shinichi felt how KID's breath got a more regulat rhythm. He looked at the thief's face. His eyes were closed, he was asleep. Shinichi smiled softely then he felt his own eyes slowly closing.

One last thought crossed his mind before the detective himself fell asleep.

_Really, a detective and a thief hugging each other while falling asleep. What kind of world do we live in?_

~~xTBCx~~

Well? How was it?

Please review, I think everyone here knows that it helps when people encourage you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N:** I didn't know that I'd get so many reviews in so little time! Thnx everyone, they all made me really happy and made me start with chapter 2 immediatly ^^

I was really busy these days and my freakin' internet was kinda...well...dead...So sorry! But here´s the second chappie!

Well, you know the usual stuff.

**Pairing: **Kaito x Shinichi

**Warning: **Shitty english, yaoi and might contain strong language.

**Disclaim: **I want...but that's all I do. No owning.

Enjoy chapter 2!

~~xXx~~

The rays of the morning sun slipped through the small crack in the curtains. Soft chirps of birds outside could be heard. It was such peaceful sound. Suddenly a loud groan broke the peacefulness in the library. A white figure sat up on the couch. Half open, violet eyes looked around. He stroke a hand through his brown, messy hair.

"Where...am..I?" Kaito asked to no one in particular. His eyes felt kind of swollen. He rubbed in them and the swollen feeling dissappeared a bit.

Oh yeah, I cried, didn't I? Last night? He thought back to what happened last night.

_The thief looked at him through the corner of his eyes a bit before he threw his arms around the detective's neck. Said person stiffened at the sudden touch._

_"Just let me hold you for a bit." the thief whispered. The bridge of his nose fitted perfectly in the crook of Shinichi's neck. _

Slightly blushing Kaito remembered that moment. He had hugged Meitantei-kun...he even...cried...in front of Meitantei-kun...DARN! Suddenly Kaito noticed: he was alone.

"Meitantei-kun?" he said hesistantly, but no one answered. He got up, his hat and a blanket fell on the ground. The thief picked them up, with that he noticed a little note on the table.

_I'm out for a bit. Breakfast is in the fridge, just warm it up a bit. I don't know how long I'll be gone but you're free to stay in my house if you want to._

Kaito burst out laughing when he saw the little doodle at the end of the note. It was a KID-doodle, the ones he always uses at his heist-notes, only this one didn't have the monocle and hat instead it had a cowlick and large glasses, the ones tantei-kun used to wear.

Really Meitantei-kun, you need to be more creative! The thief thought. He looked at the blanket. Did they have it last night? Meitantei-kun must have put it over him this morning.

A grumble in his stomach reminded him that he was hungry. He headed downstairs when he noticed he was still in his KID-clothes. A puff of smoke appeared and when it was gone Kaito wore cargo-jeans, a black jumper and a baseball cap. After that he continued his way towards the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and saw the breakfast Shinichi had mentioned in the note.

"Ahh~! Breakfast made by Meitantei-kun's hands!" Kaito said. He warmed it up and started eating. "Hmmm~! Delicious!" Every chew reminded him of Shinichi. How he'd been standing in the kitchen making this delicious food. Probably with an apron around his waist that would look so cute on him! Kaito already melted when thinking about it. He would really love to see that every day! He knew it, for a while already, he liked Meitantei-kun. But it was just liking, or at least, that's what he thought it was. After all, they were both guys! And he had liked Aoko ever since childhood. _Aoko..._

Kaito had finished his breakfast and was now sitting at the kitchentable with a cup of hot chocolate. _Aoko. _With a groan Kaito drank the last bit of the warm drink and put it in the sink.

Having nothing else better to do he decided to look around the house for a bit. Althought, he could better call it a mansion. It was huge! He found nothing interesting in the rooms downstairs. It was the same upstairs, except there was one room, which was locked. Kaito was just dying to know what was inside, but thought it was better to leave it alone. Meitantei-kun didn't lock it for no reason. Eventually he ended up in the library. He sat down on the couch. Almost every wall of the room were covered with bookshelves. Thousands of books from all over the world in all kinds of languages were on those shelves. Kaito stood up and walked towards the one closest to him. He read the titels of some books. _Sherlock Holmes, study in scarlet._ Kaito stared at the book...he shrugged and took it from the shelves. Lying down he started reading.

Let's find out why Meitantei-kun thinks this Holmes-guy is so great. He thought.

~~xXx~~

"I hate headaches." Shinichi said to himself. Maybe it was a side effect of the cure. About three months ago the BO was finally behind bars and a month later Haibara made a cure. And ever since then he just had had way too many headaches. Though it could also be because of tiredness. Since he was away for two years the detective had to catch up with school. He was lucky that he had such high grades before so he could just go on like he had actually been at school for the past two years, but the teacher still wanted to know if he knew everything and so he had to make a few more tests then his classmates.

He pushed the gates of the Kudo mansion open and walked towards the front door. It didn't look like anyone was in there. KID must have gone home. Shinichi was glad. He wanted to be alone for a bit. Though deep inside, he had hoped the thief would still be in the library, waiting for him to come home. The detective unlocked the front door and went inside.

"Tadaima." He said and waited. No response. The house was silent, as it always has been. He felt tears fill his eyes. Then quickely shook his head. It's always been like this, so why was he waiting for an answer? No one will...not ever...

A grumble in his stomach made him realise what time it was. Seven o'clock, he still had to eat. He walked to the kitchen and looked for something to eat.

"Damn. Nothing, I have to go to the grocery shop." He muttered. The urge to just ignore his hunger and go to bed was strong but he knew he had to go either way. Or he had to go tomorrow morning and he certainly didn't like the sound of that.

Shinichi opened the door for only five inch and suddenly it was swung open with an incredible force. Something or rather someone bumped into Shinichi and tackled him to the ground. The air was pressed out of the detectives lungs when the other person fell on top of him.

"Get...off.." he was barely able to talk.

"Ah! Sorry!" a familiar voice said and Shinichi felt the weight of the boy lift from his chest. He jerked up and breath thankfully fresh air in his lungs. "I-..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but I forgot the keys and when I was trying to pick the lock you suddenly opened the door and then I lost balance and...eh..."

"It's okay. Don't worry." The detective waved the apoligies away and finally looked at the one who tackled him. It was a boy his age, from what he could tell were his eyes indigo his hair was dark brown almost black, but it was kinda hard to tell since he was wearing a baseball cap. He wore a black jumper and cargo-jeans. He saw the boy lower his head, this way the baseball cap hid even more of his face. Then he suddenly stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"You hungry?" he asked. Shinichi blinked before realising a stranger said he forgot the key to _his_ house, then tried to pick the door, tackled him and then walked into his house as if it was his own!

"Wait a minute!" He yelled and ran into the kitchen. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my house?" the boy looked at him surprised. Then a grin cracked his face.

"I thought you are always the first one to know who I am, don't you Meitantei-kun?" the boy said.

Shinichi stared at the boy before he could finally say. "KID!"

"Who else would walk into your house like it was you're own?" the thief's grin became even wider than it already was.

"Where were you?" Shinichi asked. He finally relaxed a bit and sat down at the kitchentable. A puff of smoke appeared and KID held a bag in his hands. "I went to the grocery shop. You were out of food so I thought I'd buy some." He said while taking out the food and preparing dinner.

"Ah-..eh..thanks." Shinichi said. "Need help?"

KID turned his head around. "No, don't worry. You made breakfast so I thought I'd make dinner."

"Alright, if you want to." Shinichi said. Silence fell as none of them knew what to say. Shinichi wanted to ask about the night before but...KID had cried. In front of Shinichi, a detective. Why? What would make Kaito KID that sad.

"So, what did you do today?" Shinichi closed his mouth, which he had opened because he was about to ask about the night before.

"I just went to a friend who needed help with some homework." He said. KID turned around. The detective looked away. He didn't want to think about today, because he knew it would all remind him of _that _moment. That moment when he...when he...

Shinichi woke from his thoughts when a hand was laid down on his shoulder. He looked up, azure met indigo. KID was looking rather worried. The detective smiled a bit.

"Sorry, just spaced out a bit." The hand on his shoulder was removed but the worried look stayed. Even after the thief had turned away to continue his cooking Shinichi knew he looked worried.

"What about you?" KID froze.

After a few seconds he said without turning. "I read the stories about you're hero and did some shopping. The breakfast you made was really-."

"That's not what I mean." Shinichi said. Neither of them said anything for a while. The thief had gone back to the food that was almost ready. Five minutes later they were enjoying dinner, though the silence kind of ruined it.

"Sorry." The detective eventually said. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

KID smiled softely at him, thankfull that he didn't have to explain why he was crying last night. Not yet. "It's okay." Both felt the tension in the air lift.

"Wait, before you said that you read about my hero?" Shinichi said. KID grinned.

"Yeah, I had nothing to do, so.."

"You read Sherlock Holmes? I thougth you would rather read something like Arsène Lupin?" Shinichi asked.

"I thought maybe I'll learn more about how my favorite critic thinks~." The thief said. Shinichi laughed.

"Are you suggesting that I should read Arsène Lupin or something?" He asked, still half laughing.

The thief smiled. "Of course! That guy was a genius!"

Shinichi leaned on his fist. "That's how I feel about Sherlock Holmes." He said. For a while they talked about the other's idol and the things they had done, while enjoying the other's eyes which twinkled when talking about those idols.

"Want to watch a movie?" KID asked after about half an hour.

"Sure, but first we need to do the dishes." The thief pouted at that but didn't protest.

~~xXx~~

It took less than twenty minutes before they were sitting on the couch watching a movie which he had picked while he was shopping. It was a movie called Mr. & Mrs. Smith. It was about a married couple who found out they were both assassins for another group. Their bosses said they had to kill each other but eventually they loved each other too much and ran away together. Kaito looked at Shinichi from the corner of his eyes. He knew he was sitting way to close to the detective but he liked it and he would love to grab the other and watch the movie while hugging each other. Like last night. Maybe it was just him but he thought the movie kind of resembled himself and Shinichi. Both on opposite sides, but still kinda like 'friends' (Kaito hoped there was a little bit more) and both running from some organisation.

At the end of the movie the detective next to him yawned. "I'm going to bed. There's a bed in my parents room, you mind sleeping there?" He asked while walking out of the room. KID ran after him.

"Awww, why can't I sleep with you?" He said. Shinichi stopped and turned around.

"Why would you?" he asked.

"Because that's more fun~!" Kaito said cheerfully. Shinichi turned around again and continue his climb up the stairs.  
>"No way." He said and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth.<p>

"Awww, come on! I promise we'll have a lot of fun!" the thief pouted.

"I don't want fun, I want to sleep." Shinichi said and walked towards his bedroom. Kaito followed him like a puppy and kept trying to persuade him without succes. Shinichi closed the door and locked it so Kaito couldn't get in. The thief heard the other changing into his pyjama's.

"Please~! I'll be quiet and let you sleep!" he said but the detective on the other side didn't open the door. Kaito heard him stepping in his bed, then the lights went out.

"Che." The thief turned around and pouted.

~~xXx~~

Shinichi heard the thief walk away and sighed. Finally some rest. He liked KID's presence but sometimes that guy was just way to energetic. A few minutes passed but Shinichi just couldn't fall asleep. He turned around and tried again. He really wanted to sleep but for some reason he couldn't. He turned around again and opened his eyes to look at the clock. But instead of the clock he saw to violet eyes staring at him.

"What the-!" He yelled and jerked up. "How the hell did you come in here?"

"Through the window." The thief said and pointed with his thump to the now open window.

"You-. Why-.." Shinichi was speechless. KID stepped into the bed and snuggled till his forehead was against the detective's. He grabbed the other's hand and sighed in contentment.

Shinichi still didn't snap out of his confusion but felt comfortable. It was a nice feeling. He had felt it last night to. Softely smiling he followed the thief to dreamland.

_Really, first hugging on the couch, now in bed. What am I getting myself into now?_

~~xXx~~

Yush, it is finished! Hope you enjoyed! Next chappie, will probably reveal some things ^^

Reviews, favs and folllowers are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yo everyone! Here I am again ^^ School's starting the day after tomorrow *sigh* This means I'm gonna be really busy, cause my teachers don't care if I don't have any free time left . I'll try to update things on Fridays and Saturdays, maybe on other days.

**Pairing:** Kaito x Shinichi

**Warning: **shitty english, maybe strong language and yaoi.

**Disclaim:** I OWN DC :D *soccer ball gets stuck in the wall, just an inch away from her head* allright, sorry, sorry.. I don't own DC...

Well, it's a short chapter but enjoy anyway ^^

~~xXx~~

Shinichi woke up with a very awkward feeling. That feeling was confirmed when he stared into two indigo eyes. A grin appeared on the other teen's face.

"Morning!" KID said. Shinichi said nothing, he only glared at the thief who was still holding his hand the way when they had fallen asleep last night. The detective stood up to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower." Shinichi said.

"Alright!" the thief said and ran after his look-alike, only to get a door slammed in his face when he followed him into the bathroom.

"Alone." The one in the bathroom said.

"Okay, okay, I'll go and make breakfast then." The detective heard the pout in the thief's voice, then a sigh and later footsteps that went downstairs.

~~xXx~~

He hadn't meant to watch Shinichi sleep this morning, but he just couldn't help it. The detective looked so peaceful and cute. Kaito had stared at him for about an hour, studying every corner of his face. This was when the thief noticed he and the detective weren't that much alike. Shinichi's features were more feminine, his skin paler and his hair was black and nothing like Kaito's messy, brownish hair. When Shinichi had opened his eyes he was overwhelmed by the beautiful azure eyes staring into his own indigo ones.

"It's burning." Kaito was startled by the sudden voice behind him. He forgot what he was doing and jerked around. Too late he remembered he had a knife in his hands and cut his finger.

"Ah!" Slowly blood dripped over his finger. Two hands took his bleeding one.

"Oi, be careful." Kaito looked up into two azure eyes. Shinichi's hair was still a bit wet and a towel hung around his neck. "Keep it under the tap, I'll take care of the food." The thief did as he was told and looked at Shinichi over his shoulder. When the detective made sure the food would be okay for a while, he returned to Kaito's bleeding finger. "What were you thinking about?" Shinichi asked shaking his head while treating the small cut.

"Of you." Kaito grinned and enjoyed the detective's cheeks which turned scarlet.

"Really funny." He said.

But true. The thief thought.

~~xXx~~

After treating the wound, having breakfast and doing the dishes the teens ended up in the library. After a bit of talking Shinichi stood up.

"What are going to do?" KID asked.

"I've got homework to do. Don't you?" he asked.

"Unfortunetly, I do. I guess I'll be taking my leave now." Shinichi nodded and the thief stood up as well. Together they walked downstairs and towards the front door.

"Well, bye now~!" the thief said. Shinichi nodded and wanted to close the door when KID stuck his head around the corner one more time.

"You know, at the next heist don't go easy on my, okay~?" he asked.

Shinichi grinned. "One weekend can't change my mind of letting you steal another gem." KID smiled at that then walked away. Faintly Shinichi heard him say `that's good´ or something like that.

Though I don't think I can stop you from stealing one even if I wanted to. The detective thought. After that he closed the door and focused on his homework.

~~xXx~~

Well, that's it. I think this chappie kind of sucks…cause it doesn't really go anywhere. Though don't worry in the next chapters I will finally get to the real plot. ^^

Reviews, favs and followers are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. There was this really awesome party at school and I was kind of busy getting ready.

I felt really smart while writing this chapter X3 It's a nice long one and I had much fun writing it.

**Pairing: **Well, you know who ^^ Not from Harry Potter!

**Warning:** shitty english, yaoi and bit strong languages.

**Disclaim: ***puts on armor* DC is mine! *Soccer ball hits face* *Mai-chan falls down*...I'll try again...next time...but for now...not mine...

**A/N: **Just for those who don't know, the Trojan war took place because Paris, prince of Troy, steals the wife of Menelaos, a greek king. Menelaos goes to Agamemnon, his brother and another greek king, for help. They gather other greek kings and attack Troy.

There's more behind it but this is the basic.

Enjoy~!

~~xXx~~

"_Like nobody I will claim the only eye of the giant._

_The hour I will take this eye will be the years metis spent before he finally returned home._

_I wish you, police and my dearest detectives, good luck, because you're going to need this on this day of bad luck."_

_(KID doodle)_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hattori asked. The kansai detective had come imediatly when he heard about the heist note.

"KID really tried to make it hard this time, didn't he?" Hakuba said.

"And? Figured out anything?" Nakamori-keibu said surly. He still didn't like the fact that he needed the three high-school detective brats to help him with the case, but up until now he didn't understand a word of KID's note.

"Well, one thing is for sure." the third detective said. "He will steal this 'eye' this Friday." The other looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know for sure?" The brown eyed detective asked.

"Well, he said he wished us good luck on the day of bad luck. What day brings bad luck?" Shinichi said.

"Fridday the 13th!" Hattori said.

"Right, this year we will have three Friday's the 13th, in january, april and july. Today is january the 9th, so that why it's this Friday." The azure eyed detective said.

"And? What about the time and the target?" Nakamori-keibu asked.

"I don't know that one yet." Shinichi said, scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Geez, that's helpful." Hattori said.

"It is, because now we know how long we can try to figure out the rest." Hakuba said. The dark-skinned detective glared at the him.

"Who do you think this metis is?" Shinichi said, trying to prevent the two detectives from getting into a fight. The two of them stared then shrugged.

"I know it's a planetoid, or also known as asteroid. Though I don't know how KID wants to tell us when he will steal nor what." Hakuba said.

"Isn't it also a moon? The moon of Jupiter." Hattori said. He tapped with his finger against his cheek then pointed it into the air. The two other detectives could almost see the lightbulb above his head. "I know! Metis is also known as Jupiter XVI, in other words 16!" The dark-skinned detective grinned, glad that he figured it out before the blond detective.

"Baka, first of all, KID wouldn't plan his heist at 4 p.m. and I think even he needs his sleep so I don't think it will be 4 a.m. Second, he said it would be the years of metis long voyage." Hakuba said.

Hattori pouted. "Well then, what does it mean?" He said.

"A goddess." The two detective looked in the azure eyes of the third detective. "Metis is the mother of Athena and Zeus' first wife. He eventually ate her for some reason, but that's not it either." Shinichi folded his arms and frowned. "The asteroid, the moon of Jupiter and the goddess. Neither of them made any 'voyage before he finally returned home'." He looked up and saw the others were staring at him. "Ah, sorry, just thinking out loud." He said. The others sighed.

"If you can't solve it then would you mind leaving? I don't feel like babysitting you guys." Nakamori-keibu said. The three detectives had totally forgotten that he was still in the room.

"What! I remember last heist when some nobody got caught in one of KID's obvious traps and WE were the ones who had to get you out of it!" Hattori yelled.

Something clicked in Shinichi's mind. Something Hattori said sounded familiar and important.

"Calm down, Hattori!" Hakuba said and tried to stop the osakan. But neither him nor the keibu listened to the blond detective.

"What did you say, punk! I'm not nobody! I am Ginzo Nakamori, a police officer, YOU need to respect!" the man yelled back. Again a click in Shinichi's mind and suddenly all the pieces fell together.

"Hattori, you're a genuis!" said detective looked at him in surprise, then a grin cracked his face.

"Off course, I am!" he said. Slowly his smile faded away. "Why am I a genuis again?"

"You just said it yourself. Nobody!" Now even Hakuaba looked confused at the azure eyed detective. Shinichi sighed and began explaining.

"Remember what KID said. 'Like nobody, I will claim the only eye of the giant'. When he says the only eye of the giant, he means a cyclops."

"A mythical giant with only one eye." Hakuba said.

Shinichi nodded. "He is referring to the cyclop's eye, a gem which is displayed for about a month in Beika museum."

"So, what does 'Like nobody' mean?" Hattori asked.

"Have you ever read Odyssey from Homer?" when the azure eyed detective didn't get any positive reactions he explained further. "It's a book about Odysseus, king of Ithaca, a greek island. After the Trojan war, Odysseus insulted the gods and especially Poseidon, god of the sea. Poseidon wanted revenge and sent thousands of storms and other misfortune to Odysseus. This is why he didn't get to Ithaca for over ten years after the Trojan war. This explains the time of KID's heist." Shinichi pointed at the second sentence on the little note. "'The hour I will take this eye will be the years metis spent before he finally returned home'. He means Odysseus when he said metis."

"Ten years, so that would at ten o'clock, right?" Hattori said. Shinichi nodded.

"But why would he say metis instead of Odysseus?" Hakuba asked.

"That can be exlplained by one of Odysseus' adventures during these ten years." The focus on the room changed towards Shinichi again. "Once Odysseus and his men came on this island were the cyclops lived. They were caught by one, who was called Polyphemus and held captived. To escape, Odysseus thought up a plan. He ordered his men to make a stake and hide it. After that Odysseus gave Polyphemus a strong wine, making the cyclops drunk. Polypehmus asked Odysseus his name. Odysseus tells him me tis, which is literally translated as 'nobody'. Though when combined it means cunning. The cyclops, drunk as he was, thought Odysseus ment Nobody was his real name. Quite the funny play on words, because after Polyphemus falls asleep, Odysseus orders his men to use the stake to pierce the eye of the giant. He wakes up and screams towards his fellow cyclops that 'nobody' had hurt him."

"I do remember that he was called Odysseus the Cunning." Hakuba said.

"He was also the one who thought up the Trojan Horse, wasn't he?" Hattori said.

Nakamori-keibu clenched his fists.

"And the Romans thought of him as-"

"Yes, we got it! Now let's stick to KID's heist!" Nakamori-keibu burst out. The three detectives looked at him.

"Uhm..yes, so KID will take the cyclop's eye, a gem displayed in Beika Museum." Hakuba said.  
>"At ten o'clock on Friday the 13th." Hattori finished.<p>

Prepare yourself KID. Because there are three detectives who are not easily fooled. Shinichi thought.

~~xXx~~

"KYA~!"

"KID-SAMA~!"

Girls...girls...everywhere girls...the whole building was surounded by girls screaming for their idol. Kaito KID. A magician and a thief. Looking for a certain gem. Shinichi knew he was, but he didn't know why or what kind of gem. He just didn't understand. And he still wanted to know about that night one week ago.

_"Just let me hold you for a bit." the thief whispered. The bridge of his nose fitted perfectly in the crook of Shinichi's neck. The detective felt a small blush reach his cheecks. Then he relaxed and hesistantly put his arms around the thief._

_They sat like that for a while before he felt a something cool slide down his neck. Water? Tears? Was the thief crying?_

Another blush threatened to rise but Shinichi pushed it away. Why would he blush about something so stupid. His eyes closed. He was a man for christ sake. But...what was that feeling he had had that weekend. It felt...comfortable and...nice...being with the thief.

He smiled at his own stupidity. That weekend didn't change the fact that KID was still a thief that needed to be locked away.

"KID-SAMA!" The fangirl screams from outside snapped him out of his musing. He looked out of the window. Police officers struggled to keep the girls from entering the builiding. Shinichi felt sorry for them. A sigh escaped his lips. The detective had been in Beika museum ever since school finished. And he had had a really awkward feeling that something wasn't right. Maybe it was just his brain thinking something bad was going to happen because it was Friday the 13th, but nothing happened at school...well...except that there was another murder case when he went to school, afterwards it began to rain and he dropped his bag in a puddle, making his books wet, during lunch he noticed he had forgotten his food and didn't even have any money to buy something. He regretted remembering that. His stomach grumbled. Another sigh.

"Wanna grab a bite?" Shinichi looked up into the green eyes of his osakan friend. "Cause it sounds like you could use some food."

"I want to stay here for the heist." Shinichi said simply.

Suddenly his wrist was grabbed and he was dragged away. "Oi, wait!" He said, but the hand never let him go.

"You are seriously gonna starve to death if you don't take care of yourself better." Hattori said. "Besides it's only seven o'clock! We still have three hours left before the heist begins!"

For the third time Shinichi sighed but then followed his friend.

They found a nice little restaurant and ordered some food. After half an hour of chit chatting a bit, Hattori's cell phone went off. He picked it up.

"HEIJI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Even Shinichi could hear Kazuha's voice clearly from the other side of the table. "YOU PROMISED WE WOULD WATCH A MOVIE TOGETHER!" Quickely Hattori hung up.

"She's not going to be happy you did that, you know." Shinichi said.

"I know, but what am I supposed to tell her? I totally forgot!" Hattori said.

"Tell her the truth." The detective asked.

"Like you did?"

Shinichi almost choked in his food. "That's a totally different thing." He said.

Hattori sighed. "Women, I just can't understand them. They are only a pain in the ass and they cause nothing but trouble! I mean, look at the Trojan war. The whole thing was because of a woman!*"

"Actually, that was only one of the reasons. Agamemnon only helped because he wanted to destroy Troy and even if they Troy had given back Helen I'm pretty sure Agamemnon would have attacked them.*"

"Still, ten years of war because of one woman. It's selfish to, those soldiers are away from home for ten years before they can finally go back." Shinichi jerked up, causing some people next to them to look at him. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said it's selfish."

"No, after that."

"Those soldiers are away from home for ten years. Is something wrong with that?" Shinichi didn't answer, he held his chin with one hand while the other supported his elbow.

"Now way. He didn't mean." Suddenly the azure eyed detective ran away.

"Ey, wait! Where are you going?" Hattori yelled, but Shinichi didn't stop. He ran as fast as he could towards the museum. He glanced at his watch. Five minutes left. I have to hurry!

The museum came in sight. Shinichi ran even faster. Three minutes. He fought his way through the crowd of fangirls and finally reached teh door. Two minutes left.

"I have to see Nakamori-keibu!" He said to the police officer.

"Yes, of course!" Shinichi sighed and made an attempt to walk inside the building when the police officer continued. "Just like all the others and just like all the others you can't get in."

"What? I am Shinichi Kudo!"

"And I am a prince from far far away. Now get back!"

Shit, he didn't believe him! What was he supposed to do?

"Kudo-kun?" Shinichi looked inside the building to Hakuba standing there.

"Hakuba, thank god! I need to see Nakamori-keibu but this guy won't let me in!" His fellow detective nodded.

"It's okay, he can come inside." He said to the officer. The man doubted a bit but then let him in. Shinichi ran inside and jolted towards the elevator. Both detectives got inside and the machine moved up. The azure eyed one tapped nervously with his food on the floor.

"Oi, you okay?" The other asked.

"No, I'm not. KID isn't going to come at ten o'clock Hakuba!"

"What? Why not?"

"We didn't count in one thing. Odysseus took part in the Trojan war. The Trojan war lasted ten years. Meaning before he got home, twenty years had passed!" The otehr gasped when he realised their mistake.

"That means twenty years stands for eight o'clock!" He said.

"What time is it?" Shinichi asked, trusting Hakuba-always-knowing-the-exact-time watch.

"Fity-six seconds before eight o'clock." Hakuba said soft.

"Damn." A ping sounded and the doors opened. Both detectives jolted out of the elevator towards the room where the cyclops' eye was. They yanked the door open and ran inside.

"What the hell is this all about?" Nakamori-keibu yelled.

"Thirty seconds!" Hakuba said.

"Nakamori-keibu, KID doesn't come at ten o'clock! Instead it's eight!" Shinichi said.

"What? Why?"

"Twenty seconds."

"Odysseus returned after twenty years instead of ten! We had to add the Trojan war as well!" Shinichi said.

"Damn that KID!" Nakamori-keibu grabbed his receiver. "All men, stand ready KID will arive at eight o'clock!"

"Ten seconds!" Quickely all the other officers in the room stood up from where they were relaxing and got into their position.

"5...4...3...2...1...0" Ting...ting...ting...the sound of something metal ringed on the stone floor. Everyone looked at the small can rolling further over the floor from one side of the room to the other. A few officers put their arms in front of their nose and mouth in case the hated sleeping gas came out. The small can rolled and rolled without ever exploding or letting out gas. Another ring when the can hit the wall on the other side of the room. Everyone backed away from the small object. The officers hesistantly relaxed. Shinichi, realising it was just a distraction, was the first one to look away at the cyclops eye, only to find it gone. His head jerked around the room in search of the white figure.

A laugh made everyone look around and focused on the open window. Loud squeeling came to meet them. KID stood there in mid air.

"KID!" Nakamori-keibu yelled.

"A very good evening to you too, Nakamori-keibu~!"

"Get you're ass here, right now!"

"Awww, what are you going to do? You're not going to scold me, are you~? I'm having quite a lot of fun here! And of course I don't want my fans to get bored so why don't you just sit back and enjoy my show~!" KID said, then turned towards the crowd below. "Ladies and gentleman!" He said. The crowd had no trouble hearing him. "Let's begin." He said and his typical KID-smirk tugged at his lips. He snapped with his fingers and a dozen of birds appeared in puffs of smoke. He raised his hands, but suddenly he froze. Shinichi saw him clenching his hand. Then all of a sudden a gunshot echoed, KID seemed to try and dodge the bullet, but fell down in the process. The birds swirled around the falling thief and just before hitting the ground they dispersed. The thief had vanished. The crowd fell silent in then burst out in loud cheers.

Shinichi tried to find the source of the gunshot but knew the sniper would be gone already. What was that? Why was KID shot? Is he okay? At least he knew he couldn't be dead, otherwise he couldn't have pulled that last trick with the birds, not yet at least.

~~xXx~~

Shinichi unlocked his front door and went inside the house. He took of his shoes and immediatly went upstairs. He brushed his teeth in the bathroom and opened the door to his bedroom.

After KID had disappeared he wanted to go home but he still had to explain everything to Hattori about running away so suddenly. He also had to bring teh osakan to the train station. It had taken two hours before he was finally home. In the back of his mind he still wondered if KID was okay.

His room was dimly lit by the light of the moon.

"Yo~!" Shinichi jumped by the sudden voice and looked up. There in his room stood a boy his age. He wore simple jeans and a t-shirt. His face was covered by the shadows of the room, but the detective didn't even need to see the boy to know who it is.

"KID? What happened? You did not plan for that to happen, did you?" The thief tilted his head a bit.

"Oh, I thought you were going to ask me why I am here? Were you that worried about me~!" Shinichi blushed and hoped that the darkness would cover it, but didn't think it did when he heard the other chuckle.

"Doesn't matter, don't dodge the question."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." KID said. "I dodged the bullet in time."

Shinichi didn't believe, he knew the thief was shot. He walked towards the thief and put his finger on the right side of KID's chest just below his collarbone. The thief winced at the touch.

"Yes, I can see you perfectly dodged it." Shinichi said. "Who were they?"

"It's best if you don't know." KID said.

"They shot you!" Shinichi shouted.

"So what, it's not you're business." KID stern voice made Shinichi step back. It was true, it wasn't his business. But then his detective mind helped him.

"You're fighting something. Alone. You're being targeted! Let me help you!" He said confident.

"No way!" The thief's sudden outburst scared him, but didn't make him give up.

"Why not? Is it because I'm a detective and you're a thief?" KID looked away.

"It's not."

"Then what is it?" Suddenly two hands took his face and a forehead was pushed against his.

"I don't want you to get hurt." KID said softely. Shinichi knew that the thief had a no-one-gets-hurt policy but...this was different.

His eyes widened when he felt something. Something warm..on his lips. Someone else's lips were being pressed against his. KID's lips were pressed against his. The thief broke the kiss, but didn't let go.

"I love you, Shinichi." Shinichi felt his face found a new color red.

"What? Don't joke around! We're both guys!" He said and tried to look away, but strong hands kept him from doing so.

"I don't care." KID said and pulled him into another kiss. Shinichi's hands were pressed against teh thief's chest. He wanted to push the other away, but couldn't. He didn't want to. The detective broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I..I can't." He let his hands fall down and his shoulder dropped.

"I can." KID said and pushed him onto the bed.

"Hey, wait!"

"I can't. I've waited to long." Another kiss. He felt the thief's tongue against his lower lip, begging for enterance, but Shinichi kept his lips sealed. He couldn't let that tongue inside. KID would notice _that_.

The thief chuckled. "You will be mine." He said in a husky voice. Shinichi blushed and opened his lips in a gasp. KID took advantage of that and slid his tongue inside.

No. Shinichi thought. He felt the tongue slide over his teeth.

A metalic taste filled his mouth and that's when he lost all controle.

~~xXx~~

OW DARN! I wrote this and at the end I was like: ...WTF! Continue bitch!

*cough* Anyway, is that last scene supposed to be in a T-rated stoy :S I don't know, just say it and I will raise it.

I sooooooo loved writing it ^^

**Answers to a review I should have given a long time ago...^^**

kakashikrazy256 I did look for my land's chara once but that's all I ever did.

Reviews, favs and followers are always welcome :D

**Shinichi: why do you always say followers? Makes you sound like some kind of religion.**

**Mai-chan: really? I never thought of that. *looks to readers and burst out crying* I'm sorry guys I didn't mean it like that! Please forgive me!**

**Shinichi: *sigh* drama queen...**

**Mai-chan: what I can't help it! Kaito, you know how I feel, right?**

**Kaito: Awwww, don't worry about it to much ^^ Just say alerts next time!**

**Mai-chan: yeah, I'll do that! Thanks Kaito! *hugs Kaito and begins dancing together***

**Shinichi: I don't know you to...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yo, sorry for not uploading last week! School's being bitchy and thought it was fun to give me lots of homework. I had the story all written on paper (I'm not much of a sleeper XD) but I had no time to type it. Lucky you guys I was sick today and had all the time in the world ^^ Though I still feel awful .

Uhm, just so you know: the first part of this chapter is something that happens/happened in the future/past. Not gonna say when, you'll find that out eventually :P

**Pairing:** two hawt anime guys :3

**Warning:** shitty english, yaoi and might contain strong language.

**Disclaimer:** *head slowly looks around the corner* *Left nothing* *right nothing* *sigh*

Shinichi says from behind: Say it.

Mai-chan: Whaaaa! *jumps* *tries to run away*

Shinichi: *grabs t-shirt* don't think so.

Kaito: you should say it. *sweatdrops*

Mai-chan: *cries* I wanna, but I don't own...

Shinichi & Kaito: Enjoy~!

~~xXx~~

_He had seen it before, but it still frightened him everytime he stared in it. That big black hole. The barrel that's aiming for his head. This time though it was different. This time he had no where to run. Hell, he couldn't even run! He regretted his actions immediatly when he shifted to a more comfortable position as a wave of pain shot through his injured knee. A groan escaped his mouth._

"_Any last words?" the one holding the gun asked with a mocking voice._

"_I will live on."_

_The gun-wielder chuckled. "Not this time."_

_The other only grinned as a reply and closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come._

_Goodbye, world._

_The bulletshot echoed across the rooftops and blood spat on the floor around him._

~~xX~~

The sound of water falling on the ground echoed through the bathroom. It was a beautiful beginning of a beautiful day, yet he didn't care. Today wasn't beautiful.

The warm water of the shower fell on his face when he slightly lifted it up. It felt good, but even a shower couldn't wash away the heavy weight on his shoulders. He thought back to last night. What had exactly happened? He remembered an amazing pleasure, but also pain. Though it was combined and felt really good. He shook his head, it made no sense at all.

When he lifted his arm to stroke through his wet hair he groaned. His left shoulder still hurt from the bullet wound he got during the last heist. Damn! He had to be more careful.

Indigo eyes looked at the wound, the hot water on it was really painful, but he had to take a shower. He felt really...dirty...when he woke up and no way was he going to walk around like that the whole day.

_Not today._

It had been a week since _that _moment. The moment that will stay in his mind forever. Curse his photographic memory!

With a sigh he got out of the shower, dried himself and put on his clothing, he was glad he always had some spare with him.

Another sigh, he totally didn't look forward to today, but he couldn't miss it!

I have to leave you alone today, Meitantei-kun.

~~xXx~~

Even through his closed eyes, he knew the sun was shining bright. The open window of his bedroom let the chirping sounds of birds outside reach his ears. He yawned and stretched a bit, then turned around and tried to fall asleep again.

But appearently someone didn't like him going back to sleep because of the sudden weight being thrown down on him. He gasped for air but couldn't fill his lungs as they were, just like every other organ in his body, pressed down into the bed.

"Shin-chan~!" a voice which was waaaaay to cheerfull for any healthy person said.

"Can't...breath!" he said. The person lying on top of him stood up. Thankfully he breathed in fresh air.

"Whoops, sorry." The other said. Shinichi only growled a bit, stretched and yamned again. "You still sleepy? Get you're ass out of bed now, it's already 11 o'clock!" Shinichi finally decided to look at the one who was talking to him, but he was to late as the person in question had already left the room. And wait a minute! Did that person just called him Shin-chan? Only his mother used that nickname and this was definitely not his mother, the voice was younger and male. So who could it be?

He looked around the room. Damn what a mess, all his clothes he had worn last night were spread all over the floor. He wanted to stand up and gather everything when he realised...he was naked... Did he go to bed like that? Was he that tired? He tried to remember and slowly everything came back.

_His eyes widened when he felt something. Something warm..on his lips. Someone else's lips were being pressed against his. KID's lips were pressed against his. The thief broke the kiss, but didn't let go._

"_I love you, Shinichi."_

"Ow god..." it was the only thing he could say at that moment. Then that person just now was...

A sigh came from the other side of the room. "You want me to drag you out?" Shinichi looked at the boy leaning against the door with his arms folded. Shinichi's jaw fell. It was a boy his age and damn they looked almost identical! There were only a few differences, like this boy had messy, brownish hair instead of Shinichi's neat and black hair. The boy also had more indigo eyes, while Shinichi had azure, but the rest was almost the same!

Shinichi realised that the boy, or rather KID, wore only a jeans and a t-shirt but nothing covered his face, like he had done earlier with the baseball cap. He looked away. "Uhm...aren't you going to hide your face?" he asked.

KID chuckled. "Why would I? You saw more then my face, last night."

"Wait, what?" he asked blushing heavingly. He looked into the indigo eyes and saw the amusement in them.

"Ah, you don't remember? I thought you would, after all, you seemed to have a great time~!"

Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down, breath! After that kiss, what happened. He was pushed onto the bed. Kissed again and then...then what? He didn't remember.

"What did...we do?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"You want me to let you remember it again?" KID asked, jumping onto Shinichi again only now more gentle. His knees were on both sides of the detective. The thief pushed him back into the bed and let one hand trail down the others chest. His face came closer untill they felt each others breath against their lips. "Well, do you?" he asked.

"B-baro!" Shinichi yelled and pushed the thief off of him. KID chuckled.

"Allright, now let's have breakfast~!" he said and wanted to leave the room before stopping, turned around and produced a rose in his hands. "By the way, the name is Kuroba Kaito." He winked and walked out of the room, leaving the other teen alone with a red rose. Shinichi stood up and took some clean clothes out of his closet. He still had to process the whole thing though. He had had se-... God he couldn't even think about it! Shinichi stopped in his tracks downstairs. He heard cooking noises coming down from the kitchen and he started to wonder. Why didn't he remember anything from last night?

~~xXx~~

So Tantei-kun doesn't remember anything either? Weird…we didn't take any drugs, did we? Kaito sweat dropped, then quickely shook his head, discarding the idea. What the heck am I thinking?

He focused on the food in front of him which was almost ready.

"Smells nice." Someone behind him said. He was startled and wanted to turn around when he remembered last time he did that. The thief turned around carefully and looked at the other teen, who was standing in the door way. The usual suit was gone, instead the detective wore simple jeans and a T-shirt. The thief looked up and saw the other look away with a faint blush.

"What?" Shinichi asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Ah..Nothing~!" He said. He hadn't realized he had been staring at the other. "I was just thinking how cute you are~!"

"Sh-..Shut up!" The blush darkened, causing the thief to grin even wider.

"Food's ready!" He said and turned around.

After enjoying breakfast, talking a bit and doing the dishes, Kaito glanced at the clock. _It's almost time._

"I have to go somewhere today." He said and stood up.

"Where?" Shinichi asked.

"Just some place." Kaito knew Shinichi thought there was something wrong if he gave such short answers, but he didn't care. He didn't want to talk about it. Not yet.

The thief expected the other to question further but instead the other said. "Okay."

~~xXx~~

He saw it, that look in the thief's eyes. Sadness, loneliness and pain. He remembered last week and decided that if the other wanted to talk about it, he would listen, but…he wouldn't –couldn't- force the other to tell. "Okay." It was the only thing Shinichi could say at the moment. Kaito nodded and walked out of the house. Shinichi heard the door close and walked towards the window. He watched the other walk through the gates and across the street to who knows where. The detective wished he could help the other, give any kind of comfort, anything!

Wait a minute! Since when did he care so much about the thief? Was it...Did he…Like him? Shinichi stared in surprise at his own reflection in the window. No, no, no, no! That's not possible! There was just no way that that could ever happen! Because..well…he was a detective…and Kaito..a thief! They were both on different sides of the law AND most importantly they were both guys! Shinichi brushed roughly through his hair, making it a mess. He looked in the window again and stared at his own reflection again. With his hair in a total mess he looked just like…Kaito.

"_I don't care." _The words echoed through his head when he remembered them. Last night. Kaito. He thought and unconsciously brought his fingers to his lips and remembered a few things. Soft lips against his own, falling onto a bed and crawling backwards against the headboard. An amazing feeling, Kaito's tongue sliding over his teeth. _Closer and closer to..those._ Then…a taste. What was it? It was familiar, but also strange.

He groaned and walked away. He was acting like some kind of girl who had just lost her virginity! Shinichi walked downstairs and thought about what to do, when the doorbell rang. He opened it.

"Yo, Kudo!" Hattori said.

"Ah, Hattori. What's wrong?"

"What? Can't I just spend some time with my best friend?" The osakan asked and walked through the door. "You got some free time, right?"

Shinichi shrugged. "Yeah, why not? Want something to drink?" He asked after he closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure!" The other detective said.

They took their drinks and ended up in the library where they just had some small talk.

"So, did you have any interesting cases lately?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah, yesterday I had one. The son of some kind of rich guy killed someone. Everyone just knew it, you know those kind of guys who are just way to confident about their alibi's, well this was one of them. And I had a hard time figuring it out." Hattori grinned. "But of course, I solved it!" Shinichi shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, you're amazing Hattori." He said dryly, before taking a sip of his coffee. The dark-skinned detective nodded and his grin widened, before his face became serious.

"So, how is nee-chan doing?" Shinichi slightly winced. He had hoped to avoid that topic.

"She's fine. She forgave me for the whole Conan-thing." He said and hoped his voice didn't tremble as much as he thought it did. Silence fell and Shinichi knew the other was wondering if he wasn't telling the whole story.

"That's good." The dark-skinned detective said after a while. Suddenly he clapped in his hands and stood up. "All right, let's go and have some fun!" Shinichi was glad he had set his cup of coffee on the table, because otherwise it would have been lying on the ground when Hattori grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the house, through the gates and onto the street.

"Wha-? Hattori! What are you doing? Where are we going?" Shinichi asked.

Hattori, who was still holding onto his wrist, looked back and grinned. "Don't know! Walk around, do some windowshopping, eat somewhere or catch a movie." The osakan finally released Shinichi's wrist. The azure eyed detective couldn't help but smile a bit. Hattori just wanted to cheer him up. He really is a good friend.

"Sure." He said and the two of them walked around.

Just as Hattori said they looked around and grabbed a bite around lunch time. After that they went to a museum and had dinner.

"Hmm..Where to go next?" Hattori asked. They stood in one of the shopping districts of town. Shinichi had bought some books in the bookstore and Hattori some souvenirs for Kazuha.

"How about that?" Shinichi said and pointed at a poster hanging on the wall next to them, a wide grin on his face. Hattori looked.

"Oh come on! You've got to be kiddin' me! They made a movie of that?" he looked at the other with a face of disbelief. Azure eyes twinkled when they looked back.

"Ah, please, just this once!" annoyed Shinichi noticed it sounded more like a whine. Curse his time as Conan!

"Fine, but next time we watch something I want!" the osakan said.

And soon both detectives found themselves in the cinema watching a Sherlock Holmes movie.

~~xXx~~

During the walk back to the Kudo-mansion, Shinichi was going on and on about how great Sherlock Holmes is and how amazing the movie was. Hattori noticed that his friend had cheered up and was glad. Something seemed to have happened between Kudo and Ran. She had forgiven him, but that wasn't the whole story. Well, as the friend he was, he didn't question any further.

Suddenly Shinichi cut himself off in his Sherlock-rant. "By the way, do you have anywhere to sleep? I mean, it's pretty late." It was late, the sky was dark and most of the shops were already closed.

"Well, I was actually planning on taking the late night train. If I stay for the night then I probably won't make it in time tomorrow. Kazuha and I were planning on going to the amusement park and she'll kill me if I'm late." Hattori said and sighed.

"Sure, want me to tag along to the station?" Shinichi asked.

"Nah, that's okay, we're almost at your place so don't worry about it! Anyway, I have to go right here, so bye!" the osakan turned around the corner and waved back to Shinichi.

"Alright, bye!" the latter said.

Hattori lowered his arm and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Faintly he heard Shinichi mutter a "thank you" and couldn't help but smile. Suddenly his phone rang and he looked at the caller.

"Oh dear." he said and picked it up, making sure it was far away from his ear to prevent becoming deaf afterwards.

"Ha-to-ri!"

~~xXx~~

Shinichi couldn't help but laugh when he heard Kazuha yell at Hattori over the phone. He shook his head and continued the way home. Today had been fun and he was glad to have the osakan as his friend. Though he was impulsive, hot-headed and sometimes annoying, he knew when to shut his mouth about something (though his hot-headedness didn't always help with that).

When he reached his house he saw that it was still the way he left it, no trace of anyone breaking in. Quickely Shinichi shook his head. What was he thinking? Why would anyone break into his house? Sure it was big and belonged to a rich guy, but still..he had actually **hoped **someone had broken in and somewhere in his heart...he was dissapointed that no one had. He opened the gates and entered the house.

No shoes.

He went inside the library and put the books on the desk. He'd read them later, right now, he wasn't in the mood.

No open window.

He entered the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

No pervy comment nor somebody suddenly hugging him from behind.

He walked towards his bedroom and softely opened the door. Why he was doing it softely? He had no idea, after all, no one would be there. Yet he wished that in his bed, somebody would be lying. Sleeping, like the rest of the house did.

No one.

Dissapointment was clearly shown on his face, though the darkness covered it. He sighed and deeply wondered why he was doing this. Why he was waiting for Kaito to show himself and do something that would make Shinichi scowl. Kaito had probably been playing some kind of prank, last night. He probably drugged Shinichi, which would explain why he had forgotten what happened and just pretended that they had... Shinichi blushed. That they did it. But...would he really do all that, just for a little laugh. He showed him who he was and even if he was a prankster he wouldn't kiss a guy for that, right? Shinichi did remember Kaito had kissed him and what about last week? That couldn't have been an act.

He shook his head and finally entered the room which was still covered in darkness. Suddenly he tripped over something and fell flat on his face.

"Ouch!" He said.

The thing that he had tripped over groaned. Or rather the person he had tripped over.

"Kaito!" He exclaimed.

"Shinichi?" the other asked with a sleepy, weak voice.

"Damn! What are you doing? Lying on the floor like that, you're going to catch a-." Shinichi was cut off when soft lips met his. Arms were thrown around his neck.

When they pulled away Shinichi was panting a bit. "Baro." he said. "What the hell is up with you?" a pink blush on his cheeks and his eyes looked away. Kaito was practically sitting in his lap. Then he noticed, the other wore a suit. Not the usual white one KID wore. No, this one was black. Curious Shinichi looked up. "Kaito?"

No response. Kaito's bangs fell over his eyes. The thief leaned in and their foreheads met.

"Kaito, what happened?" Shinichi said softely.

His look-alike opened his mouth to say something then closed it, as if he was trying to find the right words. "She's gone." Shinichi frowned.

"Who?" he asked.

"Aoko. She-. Last week she-...I didn't mean-...I didn't want to-..." Shinichi took the others face in his hands and stroke the cheeks softely.

"It's okay. Who's Aoko?"

"My childhood friend. She's always been there for me and cheered me up when my father died and when I teased her, she got mad and chased me with a mop." The detective felt tears on his fingers. He gently stroke the bangs away and finally looked into the wet, indigo eyes.

"Even though she was my best friend, she didn't know about me being KID and one week ago, after my heist, I met her. As KID, I mean. At first she tried to catch me, but suddenly there was a gunshot and we went to hide, but they found us and when they tried to shoot me, Aoko...she...she jumped in front of me." the thief paused. Shinichi saw him grit his teeth.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know why, but they fled. Aoko was barely alive and in the end I told her who I was." a sad smile tugged his lips. "She was happy, but...she didn't make it...she died." Shinichi's eyes narrowed in compassion. He felt Kaito tighten his fists. "First they killed my father and now Aoko. I don't want them to take anyone else away from me anymore."

"Your father?" he asked and Kaito nodded.

"The original Kaitou KID, eight years ago they killed him because he got in the way. There was never enough evidence so the police said it was just an accident."

"Who are they?"

"I only know one by name, but they all wear black clothing." Shinichi winced. The Black Organisation was gone, so who were these guys?

"What's his name?" he asked, half expecting it to be an alcoholic drink. Kaito looked up and their gaze met.

With hate in his eyes he said. "Snake." Shinichi froze, his own eyes widened, while his mind and heart shattered.

_Snake. Why? Why him?_

~~xXx~~

Jup that's it ^^ Just to clear some things. I don't remember if I told it in the story, but this takes place after Shinichi had taken down the BO.

And one last thing, if you think I wasn't going into much detail when Kaito explained the whole thing at the end then just remember that he was kind of sad and confused, so he just ranted everything. So I wrote it like that on purpose. If you didn't understand, one week ago (during the first chapter) Kaito went home after the heist and met Aoko (Kaito still as KID). Then Snake appeared and shot at them. Aoko protected Kaito and was shot in the process. Kaito told her right before she died that he was KID and she was happy he told her. Today (during this chapter) Kaito went to her funeral (which is why he went out, was crying and wore a black suit). How he ended up on the floor of Shinichi's bedroom, I don't know. I'll leave that to your imagination :P

I don't know what guys actually do when they're having a boy-day, so if it's a bit girly for boys sorry ^^ I'm a girl after all. By the way, it wasn't supposed to be like a date or anything and in this story Hattori and Shinichi are just friends, nothing more.

And about Hattori's accent, I decided to just leave it to your imagination. I know I already find it kind of annoying when people actually write his accent and I was to lazy ^^

Hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to update sooner next time ^^

Reviews, favs and alerts are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N:** Heey everyone! Hope you enjoy yet another chapter of Bloody Secrets! Apolgies will come after the story ^^;

Btw, I don't have time re-reading it now, but I will try to re-read probably my whole story, maybe I'll even re-write chapter 3 (it's still bothering me!).

**Pairing:** If you don't know by now, then you're a dumbass...

**Warning: **shitty english, yaoi and strong language.

**Disclaimer:** To tired right now, but don't think I give up! I don't own.

Enjoy!

~~xXx~~

"_It's been a while." He jerked around when he heard that voice behind him. His eyes narrowed._

"_It has." He said. A gust of wind was the only thing that could be heard on the rooftop. The two males(?) stared at each other, one with a smirk on his face, the other cautious(?). The one smirking slid his tongue outside, just for a second, but long enough for the other to notice the small split in it. _

"_So? What do you plan on doing?" he asked._

"_The same as always." The other said. _

"_You know, you're lucky **he** even gives you a choice. If it were me, you would have already given in or be dead." A smile tugged at his lips._

"_But it isn't up to you." At this the smile dissapeared and the man's face showed his annoyance._

"_This is your last warning. Choose wisely." He paused and turned around, ready to leave the rooftop, before continuing. "Or face the consequences." Then he was gone._

_He turned around and looked at what he was looking at before. The busy crowd far beneath him. Those people knew nothing of the world. Not it's cruelty, nor it's dark side._

_He heard the clothing on his back rip. Maybe he should have taken his shirt off before changing back to his orginal form, oh well, he'd just grab another shirt when he was home. At the moment he didn't care. After all, it's been a while since he did this and it felt good to do._

_A smile tugged at his lips. 10 feet of leatherly wings spread, a tail slowly swept, sharp canines blinked in the moonlight and two pointy ears listened to the sounds below._

"_For now, let's have some fun." He said and dived off of the building, soon the wind caught him and he flew over the city, looking at the pathetic humans bound to earth below him._

~~xXx~~

"So, why are we doing this again?" the teen in front of him asked. He looked at him, then grinned.

"Because! Come on, don't chicken out now, it's going to be great~!" A blush rose to the others cheeks and he looked away.

"F-fine, let's..just make it quick." He said and the other nodded. Then he pushed forward, only to stop when a horrified scream reached their ears. The two young boys looked at the...position they were in...

"...I can't believe it." The teen said.

"Was that a record or what?"

"Jup."

"So, you are cursed?"

"Now do you believe me?" Shinichi asked. Kaito only stared at the position they were in. Both with only one foot inside the restaurant, except for Shinichi, he was already walking towards the crime scene somewhere in the back of the nice little place. For some reason they had ended up in the bed last night and fallen asleep. When they woke up this morning Kaito decided to take Shinichi on a 'date' (though he said to Shinichi that they were only going to do some fun things, but that still counts as a date actually), partly because he wanted to spent time with the latter and partly because he wanted a distraction from the death of one of his closest friend. At first, the detective had refused, appearently predicting it would be ruined by some case. The thief didn't believe the azure eyed teen and had eventually persuaded him, though it was already lunch time, so he decided to first go to a newly opened restaurant. That's where they were right now.

Kaito watched Shinichi solve the case bit by bit. At first the latter inspected the body, looking for any sign of what could have happened. It was a man around the late thirties maybe and it later appeared to be the manager of the restaurant, Mamoru Hibiki. The manager wasn't wounded and the people who were with him at the time when he died said that he suddenly grabbed his throat and collapsed (with the usual drama). Shinichi was inspecting the body again when Megure-keibu arrived.

"Ah, Kudo-kun! It's good to see you!" He said.

"Keibu!" Shinichi said while looking up. "It's good to see you too." He rose back to his feet and walked towards the man.

"So, what happened?" Shinichi started to explain the situation. Kaito sighed and decided to just sit down and watch as Shinichi did his detective work. He stared at the latter all the time with a little smile on his face. The high-school detective was just so...cool, calm and...handsome and he didn't even notice the stares he got from one magician thief, he was too caught up in the murder.

A few hours passed and not once did that gaze leave the azure eyed teen. Finally the time came where shinichi solved everything and started his deduction show. Kaito thought he was even more dazzling during that. The criminal had been one of the waiters of the restaurant. The motive was something about money or so, but Kaito's attention was still fixed on his, yes **his**, Meitantei-kun.

A few police officers took the murderer away, while Megure-keibu's attention turned towards Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, you keep amazing me everytime you do that! Amazing work once again!" He said and patted the teen on his shoulder.

"No problem, Megure-keibu." Shinichi said. Kaito stood up and came to stand besides the other.

"Ready to go?" He asked and the two man looked at him. Shinichi nodded.

"Kudo-kun! I didn't know you had a twin brother?" The keibu said.

"Eh..." Shinichi looked at the keibu then back to Kaito. "Ah, actually I don't. This is Kuroba Kaito, a friend of mine." Kaito smiled.

"Nice to meet you, keibu!"

"R-really? You're not related?" The teens shook their heads. "Man, that's kind of scary."

"Megure-keibu! Are you coming?" Takagi called from the entrance of the restaurant.

"Ah yes, I'll be there in a sec. Well, Kudo-kun, again thanks for your assistance. Nice to meet you too Kuroba-kun." Then the keibu turned around and walked out of the restaurant.

"Are we going too? We have some hours to catch up to!" The thief grinned and they as well, walked out of the restaurant. Kaito thought it was around 4 or 5 o'clock. Suddenly his phone started buzzing.

"Wait one moment." He said to Shinichi and answered it. "Mushi-mushi."

"_Kai-chan~! You know where I am right now? At home! But the house is empty, where are you?"_

A crap! His mother was home? "Didn't you say you'd be in America for another week at least?" He asked and sweatdropped.

"_I decided to surprise you and come home a bit earlier~! Wait! Don't tell me you're on a date with Aoko-chan right now~!" _He couldn't help but wince at that. His hands started to shake a little and he knew his voice was shaking when he talked again.

"Ah, not...really, more like spending time with a friend and it's not...Aoko either."

"_Not Aoko? Then who is it?" _

"Just a friend."

"_Then why don't you invite him for dinner? We'll have a great time and I'll get to know this friend of yours!"_

No, no, no, no, no! "Actually we already had plans to go somewhere."

"_Moh, Kai-chan~! You're leaving your mother all alone after she came back from a long trip earlier, for you?" _His mother whined.

That wasn't what he had planned, but he couldn't leave his mother alone like that. Damn it! "Allright, we're coming." He said with a sigh.

"_Allright! Then I'll see you later Kai-chan~!"_ He hung up and just stared at the ground. He had forgotten, his mother didn't know what had happened to Aoko. He hadn't told her yet, seeing as she was on one of her spending-dad's-savings trips to America. It was going to be a hard time telling her.

A hand slowly grabbed his own and surprised he looked up, straight into a beautiful azure. Worry was shown on Shinichi's face.

"You okay?" He asked. Kaito smiled, nodded and felt his body relax slightly.

"Yeah, sorry." Then he remembered what he had promised and his smile became awkward. "Uhm..looks like we're having dinner at my home." He said and saw Shinichi's eyes widen.

"Are you-..Are you sure about that?"

"What? You already know who I am, so knowing where I live doesn't matter, does it?"

The detective looked away and blushed a bit. "Guess so." Kaito gave him a quick peck on his cheek, then dragged the other along to the train station.

~~xXx~~

Even though Kaito said it was alright Shinichi couldn't help but feel awkward when they reached the thief's house. He tried to surpress his instinct of scanning the area but failed miserably. He noticed they were in Ekoda and they were walking through a nice little neighborhood, none of the houses were really big, nor were they small. He followed Kaito to the front door of one of the houses. It looked really nice and a kinda cozy.

Kaito opened the door.

"Tadaima!" He yelled.

"Kai-chan~!" the thief was tackled to the ground by a young woman. She hugged him in one of those my-mother-is-so-happy-she's-choking-me.

"Kaa-san….I….can't…breathe!" The thief was able to say.

"Whoops, sorry!" The mother stood up and looked at Shinichi who was still standing in the doorway. At first she looked surprised, then a broad smile tugged at her lips.

"So this is your friend? After all these years you two found each other again? That's so amazing!" she squeeled. Kaito and Shinichi looked at each other confused.

"After all these years?" The thief asked.

The mother nodded. "Shinichi, you've grown just so much!"

"Uhm...I don't-...Have we met before, miss..."

"Just call me Chikage. I'm Kaito's mother and I know your parent's Shinichi. We, my husband, Kaito and I, used to come over when you two were little. You two loved to play together." The teens looked even more confused at each other.

"We did?" Shinichi asked. Chikage nodded.

"Kaa-san, why didn't you ever tell me?" The mother frowned and tapped with her finger on her cheek.

"I guess that's because I haven't seen them in a while. We lost contact after Toichi...passed away." Shinichi noticed the way she hesitated and the thief looking away with a sad face. They both really seemed to have loved this man, Toichi. Shinichi smiled inwardly. Must be nice to have such a caring family.

"But anyway, dinner is ready! Let's eat!" Chikage said suddenly happy. Both teens nodded and smiled.

~~xXx~~

"See, there you are!" His mother pointed at the photograph.

"Aww Shin-chan, you look so cute~!" Kaito said and didn't miss the blush that rose to the other teens face. He looked at the picture again. It seemed to be taken in a library, seeing as the walls were covered with bookshelves. Books were also scattered around the picture's center of the attention, namely two young boys, around 5 years old. One of them had neat brown hair and piercing azure eyes. An air of seriousness, no child his age should have, surrounded him. He was sitting with his back towards the camera and looked over his shoulder with a surprised look. A book laid down in his lap.

The other boy looked almost exactly like the first one, only people close would recognise the small differences. As much as the other one looked serious and neat, the second one looked messy and indigo eyes looked at the camera mischievously. The 5 year old held a snow white pidgeon in his hands and was sitting with his back against the neat one, thus facing the camera.

"You were both so adorable back then. Always playing together, really even Yukiko and I almost thought you two were twin brothers." Kaito looked at his mother, then at Shinichi and after that back to the picture. During the time Kaito, or rather KID, had faced the detective as Conan, he had often wondered why he regocnised the boy. Later, after finding out the child was actually Shinichi, he just thought that it was because he had seen him, the seventeen year old one, in the newspaper a few times and thought how they resembled each other, pretty obvious seeing as they were one and the same.

But know that he thought about it, it probably was because they had known each other longer than this. The only thing that kept him from remembering were the glasses Conan had worn. Slowely memories started to unfold in his mind. Times he had spent with his favourite critic, when they were little. Shinichi mostly reading while he practised magic tricks or that he showed something new he had learned from his father.

After a long silence Chikage broke it and started telling stories about the two boys. Cute times when they were in bath together, Kaito knew his mother silently laughed at both of their blushing faces! And going to see his father's shows. The thief eventually went to the kitchen to make some tea and when he came back he saw how Shinichi and his mother were laughing and it gave him a warm feeling inside. Especially Shinichi's smile gave him so much joy. It was hard to get the detective to laugh, really laugh, without any sarcasm or mock in it. Just a laugh that showed he was having fun. He sat down and smiled fondly at the one he loved so much. Really, there was no one else in the world that would make him this happy. No one that would make him feel so content, so satisfied.

So complete.

It was that moment that he realised just how much he really loved the other teen and if the latter ever left him, he probably wouldn't be able to move on. Never in his life had somebody been that important to him. Not even his father was able to make him not care about the world anymore.

Shinichi noticed Kaito's staring and waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Kaito! You there?" He asked. Kaito, still a bit absent, nodded without looking away. Shinichi leaned back into the couch and started to blush a bit. Then he looked back to Chikage and started another confersation Kaito didn't listen to.

"Kaito!" His mother's voice snapped him out of his staring and he turned his head towards her. Chikage looked at her son with one eyebrow raised. She stood with her hands on her hips and said. "First of all, your tea's cold! Second, look at what time it is! Shinichi should be home by now! Be a gentleman and bring him home!" Kaito sweat dropped. Had he been out of it for that long?

"Hai..kaa-san..." he said and stood up. Then grinned at Shinichi. "Come on, I'll bring you home."

"Ah no, that's okay. You're already home, so you just stay here, I'll be fine." Shinichi said and waved his hands in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Shinichi, Kaito's going to bring you home. We don't want you to run into any other problems along the way now, don't we?" Chikage said and Kaito nodded that he agreed with her.

Shinichi sighed. "Okay. It was nice to...uhm...see you again, Kuroba-san." He stood up only to fall back when he lost his balance after taking a step back, caused by the angry look on Chikage's face. "I mean...Chi-..kage." The woman chuckled.

"It was indeed nice, Shinichi." She said and gave him a hug after he got up again. The detective tensed a bit, but eventually hugged her back.

They walked to the front door and the two teens went outside. "Will you come again sometime?" Chikage asked. Shinichi turned back and nodded, then smiled and waved while walking away.

"Of course!"

~~xXx~~

"So, here we are." Kaito said. Shinichi looked at his house. The big mansion looked cold and empty after spending some time with the thief and his mother. It had been an amazing day and he wouldn't soon forget it.

"Jup, do you want to come in for a bit?" Shinichi asked. Kaito nodded and the two went inside. The detective started to walk towards the kitchen when two arms slung around his neck. He stopped and blushed.

"Kaito?" A sigh was his only response. "Kaito?" The thief laid his head on Shinichi's shoulder.

"This was supposed to be a day with just the two of us." He said with a pout.

The detective blushed even harder. "But it was fun with your mother, wasn't it?" He said and looked away. He yelped when Kaito licked his neck, which became exposed after turning his head.

"You don't get it, do you?" he wispered in Shinichi's ear. "When I said it had to be just the two of us, I meant it for the rest of the day untill tomorrow morning when we wake up inside a soft queen-sized bed, cuddling."

Shinichi's face became fully red and the Kaito's breath that against his ear sent a shiver down his spine. One of Kaito's hands had found it's way down and was now rubbing his chest. "Kaito, come on, stop this." Shinichi said with a weak voice.

"Do you really want me to stop~?" Kaito asked breathing into his ear even more. Suddenly the thief broke the moment and lifted the detective, bridal-style.

"Oi! Let me go!" Shinichi yelled and struggled, but before he knew it Kaito had already dragged him into his bedroom. The other struggled even more and the thief had to let him go. Shinichi fell, not too hard to hurt, but hard enough to feel it, on his knees and glared up at the other, then blushed as the thief came closer and sat down on his lap, legs on both sides of the other. Shinichi tried to back away, but a hand caught his chin and forced him to look up. Soft lips were pressed on his and he stared into half-lidded indigo eyes.

When they parted Kaito looked down on him with a big smirk on his face. "You really think you can escape me?" Shinichi blushed.

"Not really, I just think you're mother will wonder why you're not coming home." Shinichi really didn't know how Chikage would react to the fact her son was gay, but if she knew his mother...damn it all.

"You're cute." Kaito said and chuckled. Shinichi wanted to protest, but was cut off by Kaito's lips as they kissed again. Both teens closed their eyes and kissed, again and again. They were lost in their own little world, not aware of anything except the other.

"Shi-...Shinichi..." Shinichi stopped and spun his head towards the voice. He heard Kaito growl softely, but didn't pay any attention to it. All he did was stare at the door opening were someone stood. Leaning on one feet as if she had stepped back, hand covering her mouth and wide eyes filled with tears.

"Ran!" Shinichi said. Ran snapped out of her shock and stood straight again. Her hand fell limply next to her.

She shook her head and looked at him. The tears finally rolled over her cheeks. "So this is why...you rejected me last week." It wasn't a question and even if it was the answer would never reach her. She ran away.

"Ran, wait!" Shinichi yelled and pushed Kaito softely of off him. He began to run after her but was stopped when the thief caught his wrist. "Let go!" he said.

"Shinichi, let her go." The detective didn't listen and tried to yank his wrist free, but the iron grip didn't budge. Soon he heard the front door slam close. He stopped struggling and turned towards the thief.

"Why didn't you let me go after her?" He yelled.

"She wouldn't listen anyway." Kaito said emotionless.

"I have to try!"

"What does it matter? You rejected her, didn't you?"

Shinichi felt a stab through his heart. He had, last week. She had confessed to him and he had rejected her, but...

"I had a reason and no, it wasn't you." Shinichi said weakly and looked away. He felt Kaito hold his wrist a little harder.

"Then what was the reason." He finally asked. Shinichi clenched his fists.

"It-...It's the same reason..." Shinichi didn't want to say anything anymore. He coulnd't tell Kaito about _that_. "It's the same reason why we can't be together." He said. The grip lossened until his wrist slipped out of Kaito's hand.

"Why not?" he asked, voice showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry, Kaito. I just can't be with you. I-.." Finally he dared to look into Kaito's eyes. The thief looked as emotionless as his voice sounded, but Shinichi saw that deep inside he was deeply hurt. He looked at their feet. "Sorry, I can't keep this up. Please...stop coming."

Silence reigned for what seemed like decades. Then suddenly Kaito started moving, at the door he stopped and said. "You promised kaa-san to come back, didn't you? How are you going to keep that promise?"

Shinichi gasped. The coldness in the thief's voice was enough to shatter his whole being. He heard the front door close and for the second time today a friend walked out of his house. Hurt.

Why? Why? WHY? He didn't want to hurt anyone! So why did he have to do this? First with being Conan and now with this! He let himself fall down on his bed, grabbed a pillow and curled up. Why is it that doing what he loved doing the most, hurt him so much?

~~xXx~~

He didn't even greet his mother when he came back home. "Kaito? Is that you?" The only answer she got was a door slamming close upstairs. He threw himself on his bed and stuffed a pillow in his face. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't go to cry, damn it! He knew better than to cry.

The door softely opened. "Kaito? What's wrong?" His mother asked. After getting no answer she entered and sat on his bed. "Come on, talk to me." The thief looked up, tears which were held in because of the pillow started to flow and he hugged his mother. He cried and cried.

After calming down a bit he started telling. About Aoko and Shinichi. And what happened today.

"He must have a good reason. He said he had one, didn't he?" His mother said after his story.

"Then why didn't he just tell me? Why did he just say goodb- he didn't even say goodbye! He just said sorry and that we can't be together! Why? He's going to have a damn good reason for this!" Kaito yelled. Chikage stood up and walked towards the door.

"Just try to get some sleep and don't give up to soon."

"Why would I, that damn bastard!"

"Kaito, you don't know what his reason is. Maybe you should try to figure that out before coming to conclusions." Kaito didn't listen to her. Chikage sighed. Sometimes her son could be so stubborn!

_Why Shinichi? Why?_

~~xXx~~

I'm sorry! Really, to everyone who's suffering because of this! You readers, Kaito, Shinichi and even I am! I don't know why I let them have this fight it just wrote itself I swear! I promise you I'm going to make everything turn alright but not yet. You just have to have patience.

Also, I didn't keep my promise of updating sooner TT^TT sorry guys, school's been such a bitch lately!

Anyway, I have holiday so I can upload more :3

Reviews, favs and alerts are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N:** Wow, I was done pretty fast with this. And that's why it sucks. First of all, there are a few things which can be argued about with the KID note, but I was lazy this time and I didn't want to go that deep (though eventually I did DX) Second, I made this chapter actually to introduce a new character in the story.

**Pairing:** Oh god why am I still saying it again and again...

**Warning: **shitty english, yaoi, strong language (as always) and OC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own those beautiful heart break quotes! I got them from the internet, look for heart break quotes on google and you'll find sites with more of these!

Yush! I thought up a plan to claim DC, first I'm going to hire strong guys and make them rob the shop Gosho is (accidentally) shopping in, then they use him as a hostage and take him along. They sell him to slave traders, so they take him to some far away land and then...and then...

Shinichi: Then what?

Mai-chan: I'm still thinking about that...

Kaito: *to Shinichi* she'll never own us will she?

Shinichi: No.

Mai-chan: *cries* it's true! I won't!

Shinichi and Kaito: Enjoy!

~~xXx~~

"_Shinichi, I-...I love you."_

_No._

"_I always have."_

_No!_

"_For the past two years, I've come to realise that."_

_NO!_

"_Kudo Shinichi, I love you!"_

_No..._

"_I-..." his heart ached. Everything felt so surreal. He had always wanted, longed even, to hear those three little words. Now he would tell her how much he loved her back._

_He would have._

"_I'm sorry...Ran."_

_He couldn't..._

"_I don't...think we should be together."_

_...let her..._

"_I see.."_

_...in his world._

_Why is it called heartbreak? It feels like every part of my body is broken too._

~~xXx~~

"I'm not interested."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not in the mood for it."

"You're always in the mood for it!"

"Well, not today!"

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm not a bad liar, you are! You don't want me to participate not because it's fun, but because you can't figure it out, can you?"

"That's not- Ugh, fine! Yes we need you! But I also think it would be best for you to get out some more! Please, help us out!"

"You can't always depend on me like this, you know?"

"Then just give me a clue!"

"No! Figure it out yourself for a change!"

"I tried, but he makes even less sense than last time!"

He growled.

"Come on, for me?" the other pleaded.

Another growl.

"Kudo!"

A sigh. "Fine."

"Yes!" Hattori grinned. "Come on, let's go!" He grabbed Shinichi's wrist and dragged said person out of the house. Fifteen minutes later the two high school detectives found themselves in Nakamori's office.

"You know, it's just that Hakuba-kun requested you that I'm allowing you to get in my way." Shinichi just nodded, then turned towards the blond.

"So, what's the problem?" He asked.

"To me, it sounds like he has a broken heart." Hakuba said and handed over the note. Shinichi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"_In the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything and two minus one equals nothing._

_What is the opposite of two? A lonely me and a lonely you._

_Seems like the goddess of love found someone who looks like her._

_Live with love will have some thorns, but a life without love will have no roses."_

_(KID doodle)_

Damn it Kaito, why do you have to do this? His heart ached when he read the note again.

"So, what do you think?" Nakamori-keibu said clearly annoyed. "Just to let you know, we already know the target." Shinichi looked up.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"The Cursed Rose." Hakuba said and gave Shinichi a picture. It was a necklace, beautiful small emeralds covered the whole thing except in the middle, where a huge ruby shone. It was clear a lot of craftmanship had been needed to make the ornament. The ruby was cut in a way that it made it look like a rose and the green emeralds around it looked like the stem. "Legend says that this necklace was made so that the ruby could never be separated from the emeralds. All of them would lose it value. Though when they stay together the one owning the necklace will recieve bad luck, especially when he or she wears it." Hakuba said.

"KID really has something for legends, doesn't he?"

The blond detective shrugged. "Seems so." Shinichi looked at the note again.

"So, we have the target. Now only the time and the date."

"Who do you think the one that looks like the goddess of love is?" Hattori asked.

I look like Kaito. Shinichi thought with a sad face and sighed. Better wrap this up soon, it almost makes me want to go to the heist and smack him right in the face. You're not the only one hurt, damn thief.

"You okay?" Hakuba asked.

"Uh- yeah, just a bit tired." He glared at Hattori. It's not like he was lying when he said he wasn't in the mood. The osakan detective sweat dropped. "Anyway, first we should think which goddess\ he reffers to."

"Why?" Nakamori-keibu asked.

"Well, there are different goddess' of love, I mean you have Cupid and Aphrodite, but there's also Bastet and many more." Hakuba said.

"Who's that?" the keibu said.

"Bastet was in the Egyptian mythology the goddess of felines, love, sexuality, dance, beauty and protection." Hattori said. The keibu looked at him in confusion. "Don't even think of asking." The dark skinned teen said with a dry look on his face.

"Shall we get to the point?" Shinichi asked tapping with his food on the floor in annoyance. "I think KID's heist will be on the 25th of februari."

"What makes you say that?" Hakuba asked.

"It is then that the planet Venus is closest to the moon and because it's after a new moon, the moon will look like a sickle, Venus as well will look like that. With the goddess of love KID means the planet Venus and on the 25th of februari the moon and the planet will look the same."

"Interesting." Hakuba said.

"So now we only need to know the time." Nakamori-keibu said.

The opposite of two. What if he means the hands of the clock? But if they're opposite of each other than you still have so many options left. Wait, then the first sentence would mean... "Half past eleven."

"Eh? How do you know, Kudo?" Shinichi looked up, three pair of eyes stared back. Had he said that out loud?

"Well, in the second sentence he's refering to the hands of the clock. They should be opposite of each other."

"Than how did you know it wasn't something like 10.35?" Hattori asked.

"Look at the first sentence. He says one plus one is everything, with everything he means 12, seeing as that is the biggest number a clock has, not counting digital ones. Also, one plus one has to be 12, but they also have to be the same number. That would be six or half. Two minus one is more of a distraction I think, but with these clues you get half past eleven."

"Ah, I see. Alright, then I'll start making preparations." Nakamori-keibu said and left the room.

"I'm leaving too. Untill next time Hakuba." Shinichi said and also left the room before the blond could say anything back.

Damn thief, just rub it in. That'll help.

~~xXx~~

He held the ruby up and looked through it towards the moon.

Nothing.

He sighed and put the gem back in his pocket. He glanced at the door that let to the roof of the building his heist had taken place at. No one.

Damn detective.

What happened exactly that night? It went all just so fast. At first Shinichi had just acted like usual and then suddenly he backed off. The detective knew Kaito didn't care about wether or not they were guys, nor that they were both on the other side of the law. It didn't matter, because he loved him. So why did he push him away?

"Darn it." He muttered.

"Not what you're looking for?" Kaito's heart skipped a beat. At first he thought it was Shinichi, but that wasn't the detective's voice. He turned around, poker face in place.

"It's been a while, Snake." The black cladded man chuckled.

"Sorry, I had something else to attend to these days." He said.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. It just gives me more than enough time to search for Pandora." Snake's smile dissappeared.

"Now, now, we can't have that, can we?" Quickely he pulled his gun. Kaito wasn't stupid and fell to the side to dodge the bullet. He stood up, while pulling out his card gun. Dodging another bullet he shot a card at the criminal. The man let his gun go in favor of holding his hurting hand. Kaito relaxed and chuckled.

"Now, now, Snake, we can't have you becoming rusty, can we?" He said.

"Don't think so low of me, KID" suddenly Snake pointed another gun at the white cladded thief with his uninjured hand. Thank god the latter had such good reflexes otherwise he'd have a hole through his head.

"Interesting, I didn't know you were ambidextrous."

"There are many things you don't know, you damn thief." And the fight started again. Bulletshot after bulletshot echoed on the rooftops followed by the soft _tack!_ sounds of playing cards on concrete. Two criminals dodging and shooting at each other on top of a skyscraper.

Damn, was he always this good? Kaito thought. Something was seriously wrong. Normally he would have escaped already, but he couldn't this time. If he took his eyes off of the criminal for one second the latter would shoot at him. Snake was better than normal, faster, smarter. How?

Soon the thief was snapped out of his musing when a fierce pain entered his body. He fell to the ground. His beloved gun glided over the rooftop and stopped somewhere on the other side, far out of the thief's reach.

Damn! Kaito tried to stand up, but fell back when his knee refused to bent. He looked down and saw blood flow out of a big wound. He froze when he heard an all too familiar clicking sound. He had seen it before, but it still frightened him everytime he stared in it. That big black hole. The barrel that's aiming for his head. Though this time it was different. This time he had no where to run. Hell, he couldn't even run with that damn shot wound in his knee! He regretted his actions immediatly when he shifted to a more comfortable position as a wave of pain shot through said knee. A groan escaped his mouth.

"Any last words?" Snake asked with a mocking voice.

"I will live on."

The black cladded man chuckled. "Not this time."

The other only grinned as a reply, then lowered his head and closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come.

Goodbye, world.

The bulletshot echoed across the rooftops and blood spat on the floor around him.

So, this is how it feels like to die? He didn't feel anything. Nothing at all, except for that little breeze he had felt on the rooftop. Interesting, he also heard the sounds of the people and the cars that had been far below him on the streets. Death was strange.

"Damn you!" Kaito snapped his eyes open when he heard that voice, Snake's voice! He wasn't dead? He wasn't dead! Then...that blood? Kaito looked up and gasped. Somebody was in front of him, kneeling down with his back facing the thief. A hand clutched his bleeding right side.

"A- Are you okay?" he said. The person turned around slightly. He was wearing a hoodie that covered most of his face. He grinned and Kaito saw sharp canines blinking in the moonlight.

"Damnit! What are you doing here?" Hoodie-guy turned towards Snake, making the criminal step back.

Suddenly black dots appeared before Kaito's eyes and he felt himself becoming limp. Almost without noticing he fell to the side. He had losed to many blood and the empty darkness of unconsciousness began pulling at him.

Hoodie-guy was still between him and Snake, while the latter was yelling something at him. Kaito couldn't understand what it was and didn't even try to.

Then everything became black.

~~xXx~~

Kaito dreamed about a snake. It's lean and slender body was huge! It would easily reach the 50 foot. His mouth was open and the sharp, probably poisonous, teeth blinked in the light of the moon. The huge animal made a hissing sound, like it was attacking another animal. Kaito was happy to see that something else was standing between him and that scary monster. He wasn't happy to see it was yet another creature. Well, creature? It had a human body, but there were a few...extras. A long tail swept behind it. A pair of leatherly wings blocked the sky out of view. Sometimes they flapped forward, probably to scare the snake off, and the sky became visible again. The thief looked closer. He wasn't able to see the human-like creature's face, but he did see a pair of long pointy ears, as well as canines blinking in the moonlight when the thing hissed to the snake.

What a weird dream. Kaito thought. Slowely he closed his eyes and the dream ended.

~~xXx~~

Kaito woke up by a cold breeze. He shivered and looked up to see his window was open. The curtains flapped in the wind and Kaito reluctantly stood up to close it. The bright sun almost blinded the teen and he groaned. Laying back in bed he tried to fall a sleep again. He felt drained and would rather sleep for another hour or two, but for some reason he couldn't go back to nice, soft lala-land. He turned around so he was laying on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Wait! How'd he end up in bed anyway? He didn't remember it nor coming back home after the heist. Kaito remembered Snake, then his knee and that strange hoodie-guy who saved him. Oh yeah, he passed out because of blood loss! Did that guy bring him home? But that would mean he knew his identity! The thief shot up. No way...that can't be...right?

"Kai-chan~! You awake yet?" his mother called from downstairs.

"Hai, Kaa-san!" he called back.

" That's good, breakfast's ready!" Kaito thought back to the morning he woke up in a certain detective's house and that certain detective had made breakfast for him as well. It was so delicious and he had adored the thought of that detective in a cute ap-... Quickely he shook his head. Damnit Kaito! You have to forget! It's better that way.

He threw his legs out of bed and looked at his knee. A bandage was wrapped carefully around it. He tried bending it and inwardly thanked lady luck for being at his side again. It seemed that the bullet hadn't gone through the joint but lower and didn't hit anything that important. It hurt the more he bent, but he should be able to walk normally in a few weeks. He stood up, again careful not to do to much at once. Slowely he lifted his weight on the injured leg and tried to find the right amount of weight it could carry for now. Then he started walking around a bit and after getting used to the waves of pain some movements gave him he walked downstairs.

"Hey, how's you're knee doing?" his mother asked.

"Ah, Kaa-san. You know?" Chikage nodded.

"You scared the crap out of me last night! Here I was, sleeping and having a nice dream when I wake up and see this hooded guy sitting in my window." Kaito looked up.

"Wait, hooded guy?" he asked.

"Yes, he stood there a few seconds, then left, leaving this behind." She said and held up a little piece of paper.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A little note, here read it. Oh and the envelope with it is for you." His mother gave the little card and the envelope to her son.

On the little card, a quickely scribbled message stood: _'Your son's lying in his bed. You'd better take a look at him, he's injured. And would you mind handing him this envelope?'_

Kaito looked at the handwriting, but didn't recognise it, then he looked at the envelope and opened it. Another message was written in the same quick handwriting.

'_I find it very interesting, and to be honest disturbing, that you're involved with people such as Snake. I don't know your reasons, but please stay away from them. Or at least be more careful next time you meet them. They're not criminals you see everyday._

_Till next time, my little white rose 3'_

Kaito read the note again. His eyes focused especially on the last sentence. Did that guy actually draw a little heart at the ending?

He laughed dryly. Chikage looked at him confused.

"What's wrong, Kai-chan?"

"That guy has some nerve. Flirting with **the** Kaitou KID." His mother looked at him amused.

"Oh, that's interesting." She said. "Do you know him?"

"No and that's what's bothering me the most. How does he know me, when I don't know him?"

~~xXx~~

The next morning Chikage stood in the kitchen early to make breakfast for her son. She had decided to stay with him for at least a year. He probably needed her with everything that's going on. Though Kaito wasn't the only one she was worried about. She had tried to call Shinichi, but he didn't pick up. That he pushed not only Ran, but also Kaito away concerned her so much. That boy is a magnet for problems and thinks he can solve them by himself, so he never lets others in on his worries or problems. From what Kaito had told her, he seemed to have opened up a bit to her son, then that one moment screwed everything up. Like a scared little animal that didn't trust anyone, he quickely drew back his paws, which he had extended for the other to hold.

She sighed in exasperation. Shinichi wasn't the only stubborn one. She was pretty mad at her son for being to caught up in his sorrow to not even consider what the detective is feeling nor why he's so keen on keeping everyone away from him.

"Kaa-san!" An annoyed voice called out and Kaito almost tackled his mother to the ground. "That guy is so frustrating! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

"Who?" His mother asked.

"Hoodie-guy! Or rather Stalker-san!" He held up a little card and Chikage read the little sentence on it.

'_You know, you're cute when you're a sleep, little rose.'_ His mother put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, but failed miserably.

"Kaa-san, don't laugh!" Kaito whined and pouted.

"I wouldn't do that, Kai-chan. You look even cuter when you're pouting!" Chikage said before bursting out laughing again.

"Moh, Kaa-san!"

A little further away on a rooftop, two long pointy ears listened to the mother and son.

He grinned before turning around. "You don't know how right you are, Obaa-san." Then he jumped down in the alley and dissappeared out of sight.

~~xXx~~

So yes, hoodie-guy/Stalker-san IS stalking Kaito. DON'T WORRY THIS FANFIC IS KAISHIN/SHINKAI AND IT WILL STAY THAT WAY! So, Shinichi will be back.

Btw, for those who don't know what ambidextrous is, it means you can use both hands to do things like writing or, in this case, shooting.

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews, favs and alerts are always welcome ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Welcome to yet another chapter of Bloody Secrets! First, I love writing Hoodie-san! Second, while writing Kaito's thoughts I came up with the perfect idea for this plot X3 There was still one thing I had to work out and now I have! Just the perfect solution! Anyway, I don't really have much time at the moment so I won't put up the disclaimer and everything but you guys know all those things already.

Enjoy reading Hoodie-san teasing Kaito XD

*edited*

I'm sorry for all the errors in the end! I changed it now, 'cause I felt so bad leaving it like that .

I'm really curious as to what you guys are thinking of this story. I guess not everyone likes it that much anymore (probably because of Kai-chan and Shin-chan breaking up, but I promise I'll let them come back together within a few chappies!) Please review and tell me what you think!

~~xXx~~

"_No!" the scream was muffled, but he could hear it clearly. He tried to find the source of where it came from, but in this abandoned building it echoed everywhere. "Aaah!" Another scream, this time a little louder. It came from a window in the back. They were behind the building! He ran outside and carefully looked around the corner. A girl, probably 17, maybe 18, was lying on the ground, clutching her belly tightely. A man, dressed in black, stood in front of her._

"_Let's go, Pan." The man said._

"_No...I don't want to!" she said while panting. _

_The man stood with his back facing him. If he was quick, he could safe the girl. As quietly as he could he started to come a little closer to the black figure. At one moment he looked straight into the girl's eyes. They were a mix of green and blue, but he could see another color swirling around the pupils. _

_Blood red._

_He looked away. Now wasn't the time to admire her beautiful eyes, he was close enough to overpower the man! He jumped on top of the black figure. Immediatly the latter started to fight back. The two rolled on the ground, until he had the man beneath him._

"_Run!" He yelled to the girl, who was now sitting up, one hand still on her belly, the other held something else, but he couldn't see what. Suddenly the man beneath him turned around with an amazing flexibility, then he hit his belly hard, knocking all air out of his lungs. The black figure pushed him off, while he gasped for air._

"_Damn brat!" the man yelled. After a moment of silence he saw a grin spreading on the black figure's face. "This might teach you a lesson!" _

_He could feel something being stuck in his mouth, then a liquid followed. Water? Instinctively he swallowed, before jolting up and coughing when he felt that something slid down his throat with the water. A pill? _

"_Aaah!" He screamed it out when a painful jolt went through his body. His hands clutched his clothing, close to his heart, as if it would make everything less painfull. More jolts went through his body over and over again. The world around him was gone, the only thing left was that pain. Distantly he felt two arms holding him and a voice yelling something. _

_And just as quick as the pain came, it disappeared. He finally saw that he was in the girl's arms and that she was glaring at the black-cladded man, who was grinning. _

"_We'll pick him up after I bring you to the boss." The man said and moved forward to grab the girl. She fought back but he could see that her belly still hurt. After a small struggle she was able to get loose and come back to him. _

_Am I...going to die? He tried to ask, but no sound left his mouth. She looked at him sympathetically, then he felt her slip something under his shirt. It stopped on his chest, just above his heart. She pushed and he felt it...melt? He gasped and groaned. Whatever she was doing, it eased the pain from that pill the man had given him, though instead another pain came. It made him feel like he was dying! His heart beat fast, sometimes he couldn't feel it beat! Even his body didn't know what it wanted anymore. It went from burning hot, to ice cold. _

_Suddenly the arms around him disappeared, leaving nothing solid for him to hold on to._

_Everything hurt. It hurt!_

_I'm going to die..._

~~xXx~~

"So, what happened to you?" Kaito growled. Of course, he knew Hakuba would ask questions. After all there had been a heist this weekend and right now, they had p.e. in which Kaito didn't participate. He usually would've just ignored the pain of the bruises Tantei-kun inflicted with his Soccer Balls of Death, but getting shot in his leg was a different story. Thinking back to Tantei-kun made him inwardly smack his face. Get over it already!

"Earth to Kaito!" Kaito looked up. Hakuba looked at him with a weird look on his face, before a small smile appeared. "Did something happen during the heist?" The brunette sighed.

"I'm not KID, Hakuba." He growled again, then grinned sheepishly. "I just fell under the shower."

Hakuba raised an eyebrow. "Embarrasing." He said. "Is that also why you haven't pulled even one prank, this morning?"

An evil grin split the magician's face. "Nope, I've pulled the ultimate prank." Hakuba cocked his head and Kaito continued. "Not pulling a prank! Didn't you see how nervous the others were?" It was true. The magician hadn't pulled one prank and that had driven a lot of classmates crazy! One of them even went that far as to run out of the classroom screaming: I can't take this any more!

Hakuba chuckled. "Guess that's true." The two of them had gotten a bit closer after the whole incident with Aoko. Kaito knew the blond detective also liked her and was broken when he had heard the what happened to her.

During lunch the two boys went upstairs to the roof. Kaito lay on his back and stared at the sky. It was Wednesday and every morning he had received a note of Hoodie-san (to his annoyance all of the notes were written with different handwritings and there weren't any fingerprints on it. That guy was good!). He had tried to stay awake one night (he never needed that much sleep, so staying up one night wouldn't have been that difficult), but for some reason in the end he still had fallen a sleep and woken up the next morning to find a white rose on his desk. That guy was really starting to piss him off!

Kaito wondered about something though. In Hoodie-san's first note he told Kaito to stay away from Snake, as if he knew the latter. Did that mean that he was one of them? No, otherwise Snake would have know that Kaito was KID and go directly for him, instead of attacking him during heists only. Then did Hoodie-san posses something they wanted? Maybe...Pandora? Would that be possible?

"Alright, what's wrong?" Kaito looked up. Hakuba looked at him, his head leaning on his fist. He had that knowing-look in his eyes. "Something is bothering you and I want to know what."

The magician sighed. How was he going to explain this? He had a freaking hooded stalker? Then suddenly an idea popped into his mind. "Hey Hakuba, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what?"

"I want you to help me find someone." The blond detective thought about it, then nodded.

"Alright, who is it you're looking for?"

"A guy."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"What does he look like?"

"Cargo jeans and a hoodie."

"And his face?"

"That was covered by his hoodie."

"Is there any way you can recognise him when you see him?"

"Without his hoodie? No."

"Did you hear his voice?"

"No."

Hakuba buried his head in his hands. Kaito sweat dropped. "What **do** you know about him?"

"Uhm...he wears a hoodie and cargo jeans." Kaito smiled awkwardly.

"Really, why do you want to find someone you know practically- no, you know nothing about?" If it wasn't for his poker face, Kaito knew his face would have twitched.

"Just a score to settle." He said and looked away. He knew Hakuba looked at him, trying to see what was going on in the magician's head.

After a while he finally said. "Fine. I'll see what I can do." Kaito looked back and opened his mouth to say something when the blond continued. "But don't get too excited about it! I don't know if I'll be able to find him."

He grinned at the peer. "No worries!"

~~xXx~~

"Kuroba Kaito, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kaito sweat dropped. He totally didn't like this idea. He still remembered when the red-haired witch had placed that spell on him during a heist. It had helped him escape, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling, being controlled like that.

"I need your help with something, Koizumi-san."

"Interesting, why don't you come in." She said while stepping aside. The thief hesitated, but knew he had to go through with this. It had been more than a week ago since he had asked Hakuba's help, but they still didn't have even one clue! It was quite frustrating as the notes kept coming. Although...they were kind of nice. Kaito forgot about certain (*coughdetectivecough*) things and off course, being the stageman he was, he liked the compliments Hoodie-san gave him. Also the mysterious guy seemed to know exactly what he liked to hear at the right time. How the hell did he do that? Maybe he was someone close to him? But no one he knew would be able to keep something like that without the magician noticing or at least suspecting something.

As he stepped inside the mansion (it looked more like a castle from one of those creepy horror movies though) he looked around. The room they were in was huge, his house would have probably fit into it, height and width! Along the walls were on where normally the second floor would be balconies. A huge stair on the other side of the room led to these balconies.

"So what is it that you need my help with?" Again Kaito hesitated. Akako was bound to ask for payment and she usually told what that payment was after she had provided the help.

"I'm searching for someone." He said.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And who might that be?" a small smile tugged her lips.

Beneath his poker face Kaito sweat dropped. "That's what I want you to find out. Any clue about him will help. Name, appearance, anything."

The smile widened. "You know this is going to cost you." It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded. "What do you want?"

She stroke her chin and looked up as if she was thinking hard. "A day of fun."

"Eh?" Really intelligent answer Kaito...

"That's right. You can bring anyone you want. Friends, family, doesn't matter. As long as I have fun for a whole day."

Kaito blinked. That was what she wanted? Was she...maybe...lonely? Is that why she's willing to help him? Aoko was usually the one to drag Akako into parties, trips and things like that. It wasn't that Akako was shy or anything (quite the opposite), she just wasn't the one to ask if she could come along. And well, after Aoko died the witch had isolated herself a bit. Not enough for others to notice, but enough for Kaito.

He smiled genuinely. "Sure." She turned around and while she walked towards a door Kaito thought he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. He followed her through the doors and down the stairs behind them. As they kept descending the air surrounding them cooled off. Even the warmth of the torches that dimly lit the way down weren't able to hide the breath he saw coming out of his mouth. Finally they reached the bottom.

Oh yeah, definitely a castle from a horror movie. What probably would have been a cellar where the first owners of the house stored away their food now looked like a dungeon. The walls were covered with shelves filled with bottles of all sizes and colours. On one side though, the shelves were used to store away old books Kaito didn't dare to touch, thinking that they would crumble if he did. In the middle of the room a big, black kettle stood on what seemed to be a fire place. A table with a chair stood besides it.

Akako walked towards the shelves on the right side of the room. She took a small wooden chest and walked back to the table. While she put on the wooden piece of furniture and opened it, Kaito looked over her shoulder. The chest was on the outside not decorated, but the inside was filled with soft cushions. A round object protected by a silk cloth lay inside it. The witch took the bundle out and carefully placed it beside the chest. She closed the latter and put it under the table.

Kaito's poker face almost slipped when she removed the silk cloth. "You know, I know you're a witch and all, but to go this far down that road is..." he said and she looked at him strangely.

"You know I can always decide not to help you. It's not like it matters to me." She said and he smile apologetically.

"No, by all means, go ahead." He gestured towards the purple crystall ball in front of the witch. Akako nodded, before putting her hands on top of the now faintly glowing object. She closed her eyes and everything went silent.

Kaito stood awkwardly on the other side of the table, not knowing what to do, for a few minutes. Suddenly the red-haired witch opened her eyes, making the magician jump a little. She gestured him to come stand beside her. He did as he was told and looked over her shoulder inside the ball when she pointed at it.

He gasped. It felt like he was being sucked inside. He wanted to yell when Akako put a hand on his arm. He looked her in the eyes, while she smiled reassuringely. That's when he noticed that their surrounding had changed. They weren't inside the cold dungeon anymore, instead they were in the shadows of an alley. Kaito almost yelped when he saw just where they were, inside a big bubble probably 15 feet above the ground.

His eyes widened when he looked at the ground. There. Just beneath them. Hoodie-san was standing in the alley just beneath them! Wait, what was he doing? The hooded figure raised his hands and grabbed his hood. Everything went in slow-motion for Kaito when Hoodie-san started pulling the hood from his head.

"No way!" Kaito said. Hoodie-san stopped, then jerked his head up slightly. His hood had gone back where it was before and if it weren't for that Kaito knew Hoodie-san was looking right at them. "Wait, did he-." He stopped when he saw the grin spreading on the mysterious guy's face. Suddenly his head started to ache and the next second he found himself back inside the dungeon. "What just happened?" He said, half yelling at the witch. She was staring emotionlessly at the crystall ball. "Koizumi-san!" the witch looked up.

"Sorry Kuroba-kun. I can't help you anymore." She said and lowered her head.

"Why not?" he asked. Worry grew when he saw she was a little paler than before.

"When you talked he heard us, after that he shut us off. Normal people can't do that."

"Shut us off?" Kaito frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It means I can't trace him anymore. Sorry."

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Kaito was the one who broke the silence. "Alright. Thank you, anyway." He turned around and started walking away. "I'll be going then."

"Kaito wait!" Kaito turned around at Akako's sudden outburst. "Listen to me very carefully, that hooded man. Be very careful with him! If he can shut me off like that then that means that he's not a normal human! Also..." She paused and Kaito saw the concern in her eyes. "There are animals surrounding you, Kaito. Beats and creatures unknown to mankind."

Kaito blinked. Unknown to mankind? "Sure, thank you, Koizumi-san." He said, smiled and walked away.

When he came home he found out that Hoodie-san had decided to visit his room while he was away. A note lay on his bed.

_Come and catch me, little rose._

He plopped down on his bed and lay there thinking about what to do, while he twirled a rose, that had come with the note, in his hand. That's when the best idea yet hit him. If he can do it, why can't I! Kaito grinned, before jumping off the comfortable bed and started making preparations.

Later that night he went to bed with an peaceful and satisfied mind.

~~xXx~~

Softely he opened the window. He studied the room before jumping inside and looked at the one sleeping inside the bed.

Can't believe how peaceful he's sleeping. He stroke a finger over the sleeper's soft cheek. "Kuroba Kaito, a sleeping beauty." He chuckled then walked towards the desk. He pulled the chair back and was about to sit down when he saw what was on the chair. A little note was lying there.

He looked back to the sleeping teen, then back to the note. Quickely putting a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud, he took the note and read it.

_Dear Hoodie-san._

_I think you like me, seeing as you leave those nice notes after you sneek into my bedroom at night. Now, I'd love to meet you. Awake. So, if you're interested, I'll be waiting on the rooftop of Ekoda High this Friday at 21.00. _

_Yours truly, Kuroba Kaito._

Another laughter was stopped by the hand on his mouth. "This Friday, on the rooftop of Ekoda High, huh? This should be interesting." He walked towards the still sleeping magician. He stroked some bangs away and placed a soft kiss on the others forehead. "Wait for me then, my beautiful moonlid rose."

Slowely Kaito opened his eyes, knowing that someone was in his room. He jolted up, but he was too late, as the mysterious hooded figure had already disappeared leaving only the window open and a red rose in his lap.

~~xXx~~

Hope you like it^^

And please review, 'cause I like those :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Heey guys, long time no see! I'm really sorry for letting you guys wait for so long! Please forgive me, but I had a depression at first and when I finally snapped out of it I got a freakin' artblock! And yes, I'm sorry if some parts of this chapter sucked, but I had to force myself to write them (the artblock is still there). I knew a few scenes and where I wanted to go with this chapter, but I didn't know how to...uhm...get to those scenes, you know, what to put between them. Anyway, I also said...uhm...maybe I should say this at the end...I don't want to spoil it ^^ So, I have a surprise for you guys! Hope you like it!

**You know, I'm gonna stop with the disclaimers and everything, 'cause you guys know this already and I told it so many times. Everyone knows I'm not Gosho Aoyama: 1. I'm a girl. 2. If I were Gosho-sama then DC wouldn't be Shinran :3 *pervy yaoi fangirl***

Enjoy!

~~xXx~~

_The noise of the people on the street were faint but it didn't matter. The only thing he could hear was his blood rushing through his body, his hitching breath and the sound of his heartbeat. He didn't feel anything either. Not the cold of the dark alley nor the sharp bricks of the building which where now poking in his back. _

_He had probably missed the soft hand on his shoulder if it hadn't felt like it burned right through his clothing and on his skin. "Are you okay?" a woman's voice asked. He looked up through half-lidded eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could see the worry in the young woman's face. Her hair was scarlet red and she didn't appear to be japanese. A foreigner? Now that he thought about it, she did have a little accent. _

_The longer he stared at her the more his thoughts were put in the back of his mind, only to be replaced by her hair. The color it had. Red. Like something else. What was it? Why did he want that other red thing so badly?_

_He didn't notice that he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. He leaned with his head on her shoulder, noticing the way the woman stiffened at the touch. "H-hey? What are you-..are you really okay?" She asked shakily, while a shudder went through her body. "You're ice cold."_

_It was true, he felt like a corpse. No, even colder than that. So cold that it felt like everything that touched him burned right through his skin. Still, he kept the woman against his body. The fear that seemed to radiate from her, he absorbed all of it. That delicious fear. He enjoyed it. Loved it. Craved for more._

_Unconsiously, his hand began tugging the woman's sleeve to show the bared skin of her shoulder. He felt her tremble when he let his lips slit over her neck and shoulder. At one point he licked the latter, enjoying the sharp breath intake of the woman._

_In the back of his mind his senses were furiously telling him that what he was doing was wrong and totally crazy, but his body wouldn't listen. Not to him nor to reason, only to that craving feeling inside his stomach. Slowly he opened his mouth..._

_And bit._

~~xXx~~

He couldn't help but laugh out loud. The task force turned his way at the sound. There he stood, on the glass display in the middle of the room holding the Night's Gaze, a beautiful sapphire stone.

"Damn you, KID!" Nakamori-keibu yelled.

"My dear Nakamori-keibu, when will you finally learn that there isn't a trap that can capture the great Kaitou KID?" He said.

"Don't get cocky KID! I promise you I will put you behind bars someday!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Keibu~!" The kaitou said and winked before he threw a smoke bomb on the ground. The police officers coughed and when the smoke disappeared they looked around, but KID was no longer in the room.

"There he is!" Nakamori-keibu yelled and pointed towards the white hangglider soaring through the sky. The policemen fought their way outside and after the white triangle.

Snickering in the ventilation shaft above the glass display Kaito looked at the sapphire in his hand.

Sorry Keibu but I don't have time today. He thought to himself before making his way to the roof.

It was friday, the day he would finally meet Hoodie-san and pay him back! A quick look at his watch and he saw it was only a quarter to nine. If he used his hangglider to go to the roof of his school then it would take about ten minutes.

Kaito opened the door to the roof and immediately smelled the fresh air. Standing in the middle he held the Night's Gaze up, only to sigh when he saw it wasn't Pandora.

"Hi there, Kaitou KID." He spun around when he heard Snake's voice quite close behind him. A fist connecting roughly with his face, sending him flying backwards. With all his might he was able to keep his monocle and hat on before a foot was put down on his stomach and Snake leaned on it, making it almost impossible for Kaito to breath. Quickly he reached for his card gun and shot at the black-cladded man above him. Said man took a step back to avoid the sharp card. Kaito took his chance to scramble to his feet and hide behind a few metal boxes while bullets missed his head by a centimeter.

"Well well, Snake you're violent all of a sudden. What's wrong? Getting desperate?" He chuckled.

"No, it's just punishment." Snake said, shooting some more bullets towards the metal box when Kaito tried to look around it.

"Oh dear, have I been such a bad boy~?" He said.

"You haven't." Snake muttered. Kaito still heard it, but put in the back of his mind.

He jumped away from the box, rolling over his side while shooting at the black-cladded criminal and disappeared behind another box. Snake took cover as well and for a while they just shot and dodged. Kaito looked at his watch. Five minutes before nine o'clock. Now he wouldn't be able to be at the school before Hoodie-san! He had to get away from Snake, but the latter wouldn't give him any chance to escape. Just like that other heist when he had first met his secret (not so secret anymore) admirer. For the past heists Kaito had noticed that Snake was indeed different than when he had first met him. Did he undergo some kind of special training or something? What now? How to escape? Suddenly he heard the other growl in annoyance and then a few clicks. The bullets had stopped and quickly he realised that Snake was reloading. Almost without thinking he jumped over the railing.

Kaito turned his head and saw that the black-cladded figure was already standing on the railing, cursing and aiming his gun at the still falling thief. But just as he shot his foot was yanked back, making him fall. The white-cladded thief felt the bullet tear the piece of clothing on his shoulder. He unfolded his hangglider before he would hit the ground and flew away.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his quickly beating heart. "What was that?" he said to himself. What was it that had pulled Snake away? One of his hands unconsciously found its way towards his shoulder when he felt a small stream of blood run down his chest. The bullet hadn't done much damage, it was only a small cut.

For the third time that evening he looked at his watch. Five minutes past nine. Well, let's hope Hoodie-san will forgive him. For some reason he felt quite excited to finally meet the guy in person. Was it because of the things his admirer wrote to him or couldn't he wait to prank him? He didn't know and at the moment he didn't care. He'll get the answer soon anyway.

~~xXx~~

To his utter confusion when finally arrived at Ekoda High Hoodie-san hadn't been there. Was he late or already gone? Kaito looked around, but the rooftop was empty. He threw down a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared Kaito stood on the rooftop instead of KID.

"Tell me, have you ever dressed up as a maid?" Kaito jumped and was about to turn around when two arms wrapped around his waist.

"What the-let me go!" He yelled. The man holding him chuckled, making Kaito blush when he could feel it more than he heard it, then gave a small peck to a by now fury red ear before letting go. When Kaito had his poker face back and turned around he saw Hoodie-san standing a few feet away from him.

"Well, have you?" he asked.

Kaito pouted. "You'll never know." He said and watched as the grin on the other's face grew even bigger and showed more of the not-human-like canines. Ignoring that little fact he thought it was finally time he got his answers. "So, care to tell me your name, Hoodie-san?"

The grin faded for a second before a much smaller one took his place. "I think I like the one you just gave me."  
>Inwardly Kaito gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Why do you keep you're face hidden?"<p>

"Because I like it when you're interrogating me. Isn't it funny when a thief is doing just that?"

"Damn it! Why won't you tell me anything? What the hell do you want? Why are you doing this?" He yelled, finally losing his temper.

Hoodie-san wiggled his finger in front of his face and made a tsk tsk sound as if scolding a child. "Now's not the moment to talk about that, dear~. Though I will tell you, that is if there are certain things-..." He stopped talking and turned his head, looking somewhere in the sky as if trying to see a bird flying miles away. He didn't say anything anymore. His lips were pressed in a thin line and in the back of his mind Kaito noticed the way Hoodie-san had tensed up, but he didn't care. He wanted his answers damn it!

"What? When certain things are what? Will you tell me already!" No response. "Hey! Stop ignoring me! Will you listen?" Finally he got some kind of reaction. The hooded figure turned his head back and an apologetic smile appeared on his face.  
>"I'm sorry, my white rose, but I think we'll have to cut our little meeting short."<p>

"What?" Kaito said and was about to yell at the other some more incoherent words, but the other was gone. Where? He had only blinked! How did he-! A hand came towards his face from behind. A cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose. Chloroform! Another arm wrapped around his waist to keep him from struggling too much. Though it didn't prevent him from trying. He kicked with all his might, waved with his arms, pulled, hit the arm with the cloth, but it was as if they were made of iron. Nothing he did even budged the arms nor any of his kicks seemed to hurt his captor. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and his struggles attenuate. Darn it all...

~~xXx~~

Just as the one in his arms became fully limb he watched as a rufous owl perched the railing, which caused him to look up just a bit. With his own sharp cat-like eyes he looked straight into the huge amber eyes of the bird. "Philippine." he muttered. The brown bird's lean head cocked almost ninety degrees to the side in a mocking way. If the bird had a mouth instead of a hawk-like beak he was sure the feathered creature had laughed at him. Suddenly he spread his wings and its body grew. The feathers stretched until they looked more like a tunic that reached mid-thigh. The beak became smaller and the smile he had imagined on the owl's face became a real one on a young woman's face. Claws became leatherly boots. "It's been a while."

"Too long for me, sweety." Silence reigned for a few seconds while the eye contact never broke.

"Let's handle this quickly."

"Whatever you want~."

~~xXx~~

Kaito woke up feeling that he was lying in his comfortable bed. He turned on his side, but cracked an eye open when he heard soft shuffling in his bedroom. The whole room was dark so he couldn't see a thing. Then he heard the soft breeze and a shiver went down his spine. When had he gotten to bed again? He didn't remember coming home, last night. Oh yeah, he met up with Hoodie-san and then passed out because of the Chloroform. That means Hoodie-san must have brought him home. Ah, that's good.

Wait. That's not good! Not good at all! He hadn't answered any of Kaito's questions!

Soft lips were pressed against his forehead startling him. He shot up only to hit the lips again in a more painful way. He recovered faster than the other though and looked as a dark figure held his hands on his mouth and muttered some things the thief couldn't understand, but had a very good idea what kind of words they were. He looked at the one standing just a few steps away from him. Hoodie-san.

He jumped out of bed and tried to get closer to him, but the other just took a few more steps away. Then tried to run towards the window. "Oh no! You wait right here!" Kaito said and grabbed Hoodie-san's shoulder. The latter lost his balance and tumbled back against Kaito. Both boys ended up on the floor, Kaito lying under Hoodie-san. When he felt the latter sit up, he himself sat up as well. "You're not going to leave until you give me your answers!" Kaito yelled at the boy rubbing his head in front of him, making the neat brown hair a bit of a mess. "You hear me, Hoodie-..." He stopped. The hood was gone. The fall must have knocked it off. Hoodie-san's face was visible. Even through the darkness of the room, Kaito was close enough to see it. "Shinichi..." Kaito whispered. Hoodie-san...Hoodie-san is Shinichi. Shinichi is Hoodie-san. Kaito lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"Kaito?" a hesitating voice asked. That voice. How could he have not recognized it? That was Shinichi's voice. The voice he always loved to hear so much. He heard a small gasp when the detective in front of him realised that his disguise was gone.

"So...that's it, isn't it?" Kaito said, voice trembling with anger. "You thought you could push me away and then make fun of me behind a mask!" He looked up, expecting to look straight into azure eyes, but instead those eyes were staring blank ahead to somewhere just below the thief's chin.

"I have to go." Shinichi said and stood up only to be pulled back by Kaito.

"Like hell you are! Do you know how angry I am right now! You're going to listen to me!" He saw how the other's breath quickened and sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Kaito, I'm sorry, but I really have to go." Suddenly Kaito noticed a huge stain on Shinichi's sweater. He didn't know why, maybe because he still loved Shinichi, but his anger was immediatly replaced with worry.

"Shinichi, are you hurt?" Kaito asked. The detective shook his head and turned away, though the thief's grip on his arm prevented him from going anywhere.

"It's nothing." He said, but hissed in pain when Kaito pulled back so that he was facing him again.

"Shinichi, we have to take care of that wound!" Shinichi's chest was now heaving up and down at an unsteady rhythym. Suddenly he pulled Kaito forward so that the thief was sitting in the detective's lap and burried his face in his chest. "Shinichi?"

"Kaito." There was something weird about the way Shinichi said his name. It sounded so...needy and...desperate. It sent shivers down his spine, in a good way that is. Kaito squeaked when he felt Shinichi lick his neck in a seductive way, making him swallow thickly. A very cold hand found its way under his shirt and roamed over his back.

"Sh-Shini...chi, what are you-" he moaned when Shinichi licked his neck again. Kaito almost didn't notice when Shinichi unbuttoned his shirt and kissed the cut on his shoulder the bullet had caused earlier that evening. Suddenly, that evening felt so far away.

Another lick, this time Shinichi licked the cut clean, before he stopped. Kaito looked down, wondering why the detective froze beneath him. He felt Shinichi's breath fanning on the wound and his body shudder slightly. "Shinichi?"

"Kai...Kaito...I'm...sorry." Shinichi said between his heavy breaths.

"For what?" The thief asked before he felt a fierce pain in his shoulder and cried out in pain. The pain came from two small points in his shoulder with something wet around it. Was Shinichi biting him? His hands grasped the detective's sweater, almost tearing it apart. Faintly he felt Shinichi's hand slip under his shirt and rub over his chest, while the other hand stayed on his back. He moaned when the hand on his chest tweaked one of his nipples. Pleasure waves were send through his body, but the pain on his shoulder was still overpowering it. It seems that Shinichi noticed it too, because the next moment Kaito felt a knee pressing against the junction between his legs, sending even more of those lovely pleasure waves through his body, this time it did distract him fully from the pain.

The next moment it all stopped. The pain, the pleasure, both vanished and his body was left with only another warm body to hold onto. The whole world was blurry and twisted around him. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in the other's shoulder in an attempt to get rid of the light-headedness.

The back of his mind screamed for answers, but he pushed it all back. Right now he needed...more. More of that pleasure.

"Kaito, are you okay?" The only answer the thief could give was a small nod. He felt how he was picked up and laid down on his bed. After that he heard Shinichi walk away. No! He didn't have any strenght left in his body, no way in hell would he be able to give himself that pleasure again, but right now he couldn't just stop! With the last of his strenght he grabbed Shinichi's wrist.

Don't go...

~~xXx~~

"Don't go.." was the quiet whisper. To any normal human it would have been nothing than a inaudible mumble, but Shinichi wasn't a normal human. Kaito lay there on the bed with a scarlet blush on his cheeks, his mouth slightly parted, panting and his indigo eyes staring into his begging for more.

He knew the thief would hate him for this later, but at the moment he didn't care. He would give him just what he wanted.

More.

~~xXx~~

There you go! A nice lime scene ^^ Well, I hope it is. This is my first time writing something that goes this far.

And yes I know I said Shinichi would be back in about two or three chappies, but this was just the perfect moment and I'm sorry Shara Raizel that it wasn't a big fight!

Well, that's it! Till next time :D

*darn, a quarter past since I wrote the lime, but I'm still blushing ='.'=*


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ***falls down on her knees* gomenesai...*bowing a thousand times – actually banging her head against the floor in shame.* Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! GOMEN!

I was reaaaaaaaaaally depressed with this story. I didn't like it anymore, especially the latest chapters, since they went too fast, had too many mistakes, too little detail and were just bad. After that school dropped by once again and plot bunnies attacked my head – creating for instance the rewritten 1412. So I absolutely gave up on this story. Also, the whole plot was totally ruined since I kept adding things making other things useless or weird. So I made this explanation chapter. To get things in order for me and for you. Next chapter will have some more explanations, still don't hesitate to ask something you don't get. I'll answer or I'll say it's in the next chapter – I promise that one won't take as long as this time. So, I shall not bother you any longer!

Enjoy!

~~xXx~~

Kaito woke up with a really good feeling. His pillow was soft, warm and moved up and down in a steady rhythm as if he was lying on someone's chest. The blanket was rapped around him and two bulges, feeling more like two arms, held him tightly on his pillow. He moved a bit, noticing he wasn't wearing anything. That's strange, he never slept naked. Most of the time he wore at least his pyjama pants. Oh well, he was in bed so it didn't matter.

Suddenly his pillow shifted. His pillow? Still half a sleep he lifted his head and stared at the skin-coloured thing his head had laid upon. After blinking a few times he finally saw said thing was indeed a chest as he had first thought. A **naked** chest. His indigo eyes trailed up to strong shoulders, a neck, higher and higher until they reached a face so much like his own. Shinichi...

Shrieking Kaito jumped back, forgetting exactly where he was and fell with a loud thud on the ground. He groaned while rubbing his head. "You okay?" a voice asked, making him look up. Shinichi leaned with his chin on his folded arms and stared down at him.

"Wh-..How-..Shin-...What's going on?" Shaking his head he tried to calm down and recollect his thoughts. What had happened? How did Shinichi get in his bed? And why the hell were they both naked?! Last night...what did he do? He remembered...he had a heist. And Snake had come, but he escaped in time. Snake had been very aggressive that time though, causing him to have quite some bruises and now that he remembered a bullet had scratched his shoulder. He looked down, there was one huge almost yellow bruise on his stomach – he remembered that was the place Snake had hit him with his knee –, but for the rest only small ones on his legs and arms. One of his hands went to his right shoulder, but to his surprise he felt nothing! No blood, no cut, no bandages or anything that could hide the wound the bullet had caused, nothing. His skin was smooth as it had always had been. He felt on his left shoulder, thinking he may have had the wrong one, but there as well was nothing. Had he imagined it then?

"Don't you remember last night?" Shinichi asked. What else? What had he done after the heist? He knew there was some place he had had to go, but what was it again and why? He kept thinking, but nothing came to mind. No wait, a roof top...and Hoodie-san! Then his room...the blood, pain and pleasure! It all came back! Shinichi was Hoodie-san and he had...they had... A blush spread on Kaito's face. No wonder they were naked...He looked at the bed, but the one who had been lying in it a few moments ago was gone. He turned around and saw him leaning against the wall on the other side. Apperantly when he was still trying to sort out the whole situation Shinichi had gone out of bed and put on his clothing. Azure eyes watched him bemusedly, one eyebrow raised. "Do you need help dressing?" Kaito quickely shot up and put on a pair of boxers and trousers which he had found lying on the floor. He glared at the other, still a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Explain. Now." He demanded. The smile faltered and made space for a frown.

"I think it's best if we talk this over somewhere more private. If you want answers come to my house." Shinichi said and made his way towards the window.

"What? Why not here? I think my house is as private as yours." The detective put a foot on the windowsill.

"I don't want your mother to overhear us and get involved." He said giving the magician a last glance.

"Involved in what?" Kaito's question went unheard. The other was already gone out of the window. "Damn it. Give me answers already Shinichi." Tears prickled in his eyes. "Stop toying with my feelings..." Shaking his head, he got dressed. Ever since his father died he had never cried. He had promised to be strong for his mother. So he wasn't going to cry now. While snatching some fruit from the table he ran out of the house and towards the Kudo mansion. He wanted some answer already!

~~xXx~~

The door opened before he could even knock. Though the one who opened it wasn't the one he thought would. "Uhm...Hi, my name is Kuroba Kaito. Is Shinichi here?" Kaito introduced himself as he watched the dark-skinned detective, Hattori Heiji, step aside to let him in.

"He's waiting inside the library." Hattori said and made a gesture with his hand to show the other he could come in. Once fully inside and with the door closed the detective studied him from top to bottom. Kaito endured the calculating look for a minute before he coughed, politely letting the other know he wasn't comfortable. Hattori looked up at his cough and snorted when he turned around, walking further inside the mansion. "Shinichi, you narcissist." He muttered.

"What?" Kaito asked. Alright he knew he and the detective looked alike, but come on! There were definitely differences between them! I mean, Kaito had of course his unruly hair and indigo eyes, while Shinichi had neat hair and azure eyes. He also had that calm and cool air around him, while the magician's was mischievous and relaxed. So that's no reason to say either of them is a narcisist! Kaito resisted the urge to pout.

"Nothing, the library is over there." Hattori growled in a low voice which Kaito wasn't used to. He had seen the Detective of the West on a heist or two and knew him as quite a cheerful person. Well, no use thinking about it now. First Shinichi, then OoC detectives. He watched as Hattori disappeared in the kitchen, then went inside the library. Looking around a bit, he spotted the Heisei Holmes sitting in an armchair in the middle of the room reading his beloved book, a study in scarlet. His eyes flew up when Kaito took a step towards him.

"Ah, sorry. I hadn't noticed you came in." Shinichi said with a gentle smile. He closed his book and put it on the table, then met the magician's eyes again. The tension in the air was almost unbearable. Both teens felt uncomfortable and nervous. Shinichi was the first to break the silence. "Well, ask away." Kaito frowned. Where should he begin? There were so much things he wanted to ask.

"Why did you break-" He cut himself off. Had they actually been together? Sure they kissed, went out and stuff, not to mention that one time in bed, but neither of them had asked the other to date. So was it right to say they broke up?

"-break up?" Shinichi finished his sentence, as if guessing his thoughts. With a chuckle he continued, "That's like asking for the whole story. Let's do this differently, what do you think?"

Kaito stayed silent. He absolutely had no idea, never really thought about the reason why Shinichi broke up. Everything had been going pretty well, until Ran-chan came that night. "It's something that made you push Ran-chan away." Shinichi nodded, silently encouraging him to continue. "So, that means it could hurt the ones you love. Don't tell me you're involved with another organization like the BO?"

The detective sighed. "It's kinda complicated. The BO I fought was only part of a large criminal organization, like a branch. Their code names were alcoholic drinks. Right now I'm having trouble with another branch of the BO. Their code names are animals."

Kaito's eyes widened. "Snake." He whispered. A nod was his only reply. "Shinichi, you have to be careful. I've fought Snake for quite a while! He isn't that smart, but there are others out there who are way more vicious than him! I don-" He stopped when he heard Hattori open the door to the library. The teen had a tray in his hands with three cups of tea.

"Don't mind me. I already know about everything, KID." He said. Kaito's eyes flew at Shinichi, who nodded in response.

"Sorry, I kinda couldn't keep my mouth shut after I broke up with you." The Heisei Holmes said. "But Hattori won't tell anyone, so don't worry." He reassured him quickely.

Hattori sighed. "Just because Kudo asked me to. Anyway, sit down. That's easier to talk." Kaito complied and sat on the couch opposite to Shinichi's armchair, still a bit shocked, while Hattori sat down in the armchair perpendicular to them. It's not like he didn't trust the detective of the west, but no one could really blame him for being anxious about it. His eyes glanced over at Shinichi. He said that he couldn't keep him mouth shut after the break up. So that means he was really sad about doing that if he told Hattori about KID. Now that he thought about it. How much had he told? Kaito hadn't been exactly clear about the whole reason for KID, so what did Shinichi tell Hattori?

"Well, let's continue." Shinichi said. "Snake. How much do you know about him?"

"He's a criminal working for the organization and looking for Pandora." Kaito frowned when he saw the Heisei Holmes narrow his eyes for just a second, muttering a word that Kaito couldn't hear, before shaking his head.

"You don't know anything about the recent events?"

"What events?" Kaito asked. The detective looked at him, sighed a bit and looked away, as if contemplating what to tell the magician and how. Suddenly he stood up and walked towards the desk standing a bit to the side of the room. He opened one of the drawers and took a news paper out. Walking back, he threw the piece of paper on the coffee table between their seats. Kaito took it and read the front paper. It was about the facility exploding during the take down of the BO. The facility belonged to the BO's headquarters. No one really knew what kind of experiments had been done there since after the explosion the whole building had collapsed and all indications to anything that had been in there were gone. The bodies of the researchers and some FBI agents, who had been in the explosion couldn't be found anywhere. What exactly had caused the explosion, no one knew. "It's the take down, but what does that have to do with Snake?" Kaito asked.

"That facility belonged to Snake's branch. Some of the researchers escaped before the explosion as well as most of the assassins in the branch, including Snake himself."

"Alright, but what does that have to do with you? Isn't good that that facility was destroyed? I mean, no one really knows what they were doing there, so it's best for it to be gone, right?" Kaito said. Shinichi nodded.

"That's what we first thought as well. Until Snake and the others...got stronger." Kaito tensed. He had noticed that lately. Snake was more direct and actually closer to killing him during the heists. "Also...strange things happened to some of the people who had been around the explosion." Kaito frowned again – he'd been doing that a lot lately – why couldn't they just get to the point?

"What kind of things?" He asked almost frustrated. Shinichi opened his mouth, but Hattori beat him to it.

"These kind of things." He said and put his hand in the air. Kaito watched for a minute and was about to give an irritated reply when his eyes caught the small changes. The detective's nails grew longer until they represented something more like claws. Hair grew all over the limb. Kaito stared at the hand. In just a few seconds that hand had transformed into the claw of a beast.

"What the.." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"All those 'strange things' were different for everyone and didn't appear until they had contact with a specific type of animal. Hattori for instance was bitten by a wolf during a case in the zoo." Shinichi explained.

Finally tearing his gaze away from the claw, Kaito looked at him. "So that means..." He looked back at Hattori, though this time in the eyes. "You're what? A werewolf?"

"Kudo and I have been working on this ever since the first symptoms appeared." Hattori began, ignoring the magician's question for the moment. "We didn't really know what was going on, so we tried to find the only person who could tell us more." He stopped. "The only person we knew at the time that is."

"Who?" Kaito asked. The little scientist? She might've known, after all, she had been one of **them**.

"It was just a coincidence that we met him though. After one of your heists Snake showed up. When we started asking questions about the explosion he told us that everyone who had been within five hundred meters of that explosion was...infected, as he called it. He himself didn't know with what, but he did know what effect it had. When an infected person came into contact with a specific animal they would gain the ability to become that animal, gain all the powers it possesses and their instinct. The type of animal differs from person to person and before the bonding – as we call it when one comes into contact with their animal type – the person feels a strong connection with his animal type, so it's easy to know what kind of animal they'll be should they bond."

"So yes, you could say that I am a werewolf, but we prefer the term Shapeshifters." Hattori said. Kaito nodded.

"So...you're a werewolf" He said and pointed at the dark-skinned detective. Ignoring his annoyed mutter 'wolf shifter', looked at Shinichi. "Then what are you?"

The Heisei Holmes smiled bemusedly. "After last night I thought you would figure it out." Kaito shuddered at the rememberance of yesterday. The fangs breaking his skin and the pain that came with it.

"You're a...a vampire."

The azure eyed detective took his cup of tea. "To be honest...I'm not sure. Hattori keeps saying I am, but I don't believe it. I've never had any interaction with a vampire, besides they don't even exist."

Hattori pouted. "I told you! Maybe a bat bit you! It won't surprise me if there are a few of them in this creepy mansion." He muttered the last part, still Shinichi seemed to hear it clearly as he glared daggers at the detective-turned-werewolf.

"So, what about wooden stakes?" Kaito asked.

The detective of the east looked back at him. "Hurt like it does with any other human."

"Crosses?"

"Nothing wrong."

"Garlic?"

"No effect either."

"Mirrors!?"

"I can see myself clearly every morning in the bathroom."

The magician pouted. "That doesn't really sound vampire-like. What about wounds? Are immortal?"

Shinichi took a sip of his tea, frowning as he noticed how cold it was. "I heal quick, especially if I drink blood. Immortality? I don't know and I'm not planning to try either."

Kaito looked down. "So...how do you do it with blood? I mean, do you attack pretty girls in dark alleys all of a sudden, making them unable to scream from shock?"

Shinichi put his cup down. "You've been watching too many horror movies. I'm still a detective you know. I don't kill people, nor do I steal their blood." He said as he stood up and walked out of the library, leaving Kaito alone with Hattori.

"It was about a month after the take down and one after we talked to Snake, who after our conversation had gotten away." Hattori said, looking at the door Shinichi had just gone through.

_The noise of the people on the street were faint but it didn't matter. The only thing he could hear was his blood rushing through his body, his hitching breath and the sound of his heartbeat. He didn't feel anything either. Not the cold of the dark alley nor the sharp bricks of the building which where now poking in his back. _

_He had probably missed the soft hand on his shoulder if it hadn't felt like it burned right through his clothing and on his skin. "Are you okay?" a woman's voice asked. He looked up through half-lidded eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could see the worry in the young woman's face. Her hair was scarlet red and she didn't appear to be japanese. A foreigner? Now that he thought about it, she did have a little accent. _

_The longer he stared at her the more his thoughts were put in the back of his mind, only to be replaced by her hair. The color it had. Red. Like something else. What was it? Why did he want that other red thing so badly?_

_He didn't notice that he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. He leaned with his head on her shoulder, noticing the way the woman stiffened at the touch. "H-hey? What are you-..are you really okay?" She asked shakily, while a shudder went through her body. "You're ice cold."_

_It was true, he felt like a corpse. No, even colder than that. So cold that it felt like everything that touched him burned right through his skin. Still, he kept the woman against his body. The fear that seemed to radiate from her, he absorbed all of it. That delicious fear. He enjoyed it. Loved it. Craved for more._

_Unconsiously, his hand began tugging the woman's sleeve to show the bared skin of her shoulder. He felt her tremble when he let his lips slit over her neck and shoulder. At one point he licked the latter, enjoying the sharp breath intake of the woman._

_In the back of his mind his senses were furiously telling him that what he was doing was wrong and totally crazy, but his body wouldn't listen. Not to him nor to reason, only to that craving feeling inside his stomach. Slowly he opened his mouth..._

_And bit._

"I had already bonded and we had tried to find out what Kudo's animal would be, but for some reason he didn't know. That's why I think it's a vampire. Kudo doesn't believe in them, so he doesn't think of them as animals. Anyway, I heard the woman scream and smelled blood, so I ran towards the source only to find Kudo sitting against the wall with a woman, who had passed out, in his lap. At first I thought he was just...well...you know..." Hattori blushed a bit. "But then I saw the blood running down her throat.

"_Kudo!" Said detective froze immediately. Hattori watched as Shinichi backed away from the woman, confusion and fear being the only emotions in his eyes. Said eyes turned from the blood on the woman's throat to his dark-skinned friend._

"_H-Hattori...What..." Hattori didn't reply, he needed to get them out of here, then they'll figure out the rest. He took the woman from Shinichi's lap and put her against the wall. Practically ripping of his jacket he tried to stop the bleeding, while at the same time sending glances towards Shinichi who still sat in the same place, his eyes wide and staring at the ground between his legs. The bleeding stopped, too soon for Hattori's liking, but there wasn't much time to think about it. _

"_Kudo, come on! We have to go!"_

"Somehow we convinced the woman she had fallen on a rock and was knocked unconscious. She returned to her normal life thinking it was a dream. I though still can't forget about it. It was the first time I saw Kudo...feed on a human." Hattori sighed and leaned back in his chair. "After that he swore never to drink blood again...but he didn't last long."

_He panted. Hard. He heard his heart pump the blood through his veins in a fast pace.. Sweat covered his forehead and he brushed it away when his breathing slowly started to calm down. He didn't hear anything that happened around him anymore. Not that there was much happening, after all he was alone in his own house. Licking his lips he felt that delicious taste fill his mouth once again. It almost made him want to hunt for more...hunt? What was he thinking about? Hunt for what? "Kudo!" a voice said, making him spin around in. He saw a dark-skinned teen run up the stairs before he looked at him with sad, but understanding eyes. Azure met green for a moment before he turned back towards the bloody figure laying on the ground._

"_H-Hattori...will I..." he hesitated. "Will I ever be able to live a normal life?" His fellow detective came to stand beside him. Silence took over as his friend thought of a good way to answer his question._

"_No." He said firmly after a while. "I don't think so." Another moment of silence. "Come on, I'll take care of the body. You should change your clothing and take a shower." He looked down at his shirt and pants, both were covered in blood and his shirt was ripped at two spots on his back just between his shoulder blades, then nodded. _

"_Thank you, Hattori."_

"_No problem, Kudo." _

Kaito was quiet for a moment, before something crossed his mind. "Wait, y-you took care of the-the body? What did you do with it?!" He asked his face filled with horror. That was the moment Shinichi dedcided to come in.

"He burned it." The Heisei Holmes said, putting down yet another tray with three cups. One with black coffee, another with hot chocolate and the last one with tea. Gratefully Kaito took the cup of steamy hot chocolate, savouring the sweet taste. He really had gotten a lot of new information in the past hour.

"You know, you take this pretty good." Hattori suddenly said.

Kaito shook his head. "Well, if you're a phantom thief searching for a legend, with a shrunken detective as your biggest rival you learn not to be surprised by what could happen in the world. Besides you're two detectives who believe this, that should say something. Not to mention you're little demonstration just now and the events of last night, makes it hard not to believe. Still, I probably need some more time to proces everything."

"Take all the time you need." Shinichi said smiling warmly at him. Kaito looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks. Did the detective know how sexy he looked just now?

"Y-you still haven't answered my question though. If you live of blood, how do you get it without killing or hurting anyone?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

The detective-turned-vampire took a sip of his coffee. "Well, for once, I don't live on blood. I still have to eat normal food like any other human. Hattori found someone in the bloodbank who gives me a stock of blood bags every month. It's not like I need it, I don't need blood everyday to keep me alive,, but the problem is that when I go too long without it, it...drives me crazy. Like Hattori just told you, I killed someone because I hadn't drunken blood for over a week. There are also times, like with you for example, when I get hurt and my instincts tell me to drink blood to heal. I can't always control it and your shoulder...your shoulder was bleeding. I smelled it and...couldn't stop myself." Long bangs covered the detective's eyes when he bowed his head. Kaito hated seeing him so sad like that. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the detective and holding out a rose to him. The Heisei Holmes looked up.

"I forgive you for last night."

"Kai-."

A loud cough made both of their heads turn to the side, looking at Hattori who was clearly uncomfortable. "If you want me gone, all you have to do is ask you know."

Shinichi chuckled. "It doesn't matter if you're in the room or not, you'll have to get at least a hundred feet away from us if you don't want to hear us." Kaito looked at the other confused and warrily.

"Now why is that?" He asked, thinking of things he didn't want to think about.

"We're Shapeshifters. Even if we look human now, we still have the abilities of our animals. Meaning Kudo and my senses are stronger than that of a normal human, like hearing for example. You stopped talking because I came into the room, but I had already heard the whole conversation before entering." Hattori explained.

"Wait, does that also mean, you're stronger and faster...like Edward in Twilight?" Shinichi snorted.

"Please don't compare me to that sparkling sissy. First of all he lives on animal blood, I on human. Even if it's not fresh and tasty it gives me more strength than any other blood can. Besides, I can control myself if I'm not hungry." Shinichi grabbed Kaito's wrist and pulled him down until their noses were almost touching. "I can bite you right now and stop whenever I want to, he couldn't do that, could he?" The vampire asked seductively. Kaito swallowed.

"Oi~..." Hattori said. "Take it to the bedroom, Shinichi and seduce him with your vampire charm there." Shinichi pouted, clearly annoyed that the werewolf broke the moment.

"Fine." He said and dragged the magician to his bedroom. The latter saw how the dark-skinned detective shook his head in annoyance as they left. Once inside the vampire let go and headed for his bed, leaving Kaito by the door. "So," he said as he seated himself on the bed. "that's the story. What now?" Azure met indigo and silence reigned as the minutes past.

Really Kaito hadn't had much time to think about the whole thing. Shinichi was a vampire. What did he think about that? One thing he knew from the past weeks was that he couldn't live without him actually, but with the whole vampire thing...He didn't know...it was weird, but for some reason he wasn't that scared. He understood why Shinichi decided to push him away, of course after this explanation. Still, it had hurt and he knew he wasn't going to forgive the detective so soon. And frankly he was a little pissed about Hoodie-san too. Why had the detective done that? Flirting with him – anynomiously – after breaking up.

"What was the deal with Hoodie-san?" He had to know. If not he couldn't decide. He wanted to forgive the detective. Jump into his arms, kiss him like there's no tomorrow, feel that toned chest under his hands, but all the things that happened and his pride...held him back. "Why did you do that?"

Shinichi stayed silent for a moment. His azure eyes litting up in the dimly lit bedroom as the curtains were closed. "I told myself it was because I wanted to destract you. I knew how much pain you were going through and wanted to keep you busy with Hoodie-san, but the truth is...I don't think I could let you go. I wanted – needed – to see you."

Forgive him! Forgive him already! A voice in his head said. Biting his lower lip, he didn't know what to do. Pride made him not want to give in so easily, but his heart was screaming to jump in the detective's arms. He opened his mouth once, then closed it. Again, open and close. Nothing came out, it just wouldn't. Swallowing hard, he forced his voice to speak. "G-give me some time." He looked up. Shinichi sat on the bed, one hand bracing himself a little behind him, making his body tilt a little to the side and backwards and his head almost touching his shoulder. The other hand laid on his crossed legs. Azure eyes stared intensely in his indigo ones. How hypnotising those orbs were. He didn't remember Tantei-kun ever having that intensety. Was it because of the vampire-shapeshifting thing? Maybe he hadn't noticed because of the glasses? He didn't know and frankly didn't want to. The only thing left in the world were those azure eyes.

Suddenly Shinichi looked away, breaking the trans Kaito had been in. "Sure." Kaito shook his head almost violently, then turned around and quickly left the mansion.

~~xXx~~

Holding his favorite Sherlock Holmes book up above his head so he could read while lying on his queen-sized bed Shinichi sighed. He read, he knew for sure he did, but the words nor any letter really processed in his mind. It being deep in thought. It was good of him to tell Kaito, even though he didn't want to get him involved with Snake. He was already involved enough as KID, Shinichi shouldn't add Kaito being his boyfriend to the list. Although, who knows, maybe he decides that this is too much to handle and doesn't want to have anything to do with the detective anymore. Today he had listened to his and Hattori's explanation, but the former had seen the skeptical look in his eyes. Shinichi didn't blame him for questioning it really. Come on, who would believe it if someone said they were a werewolf and a vampire – or in their case Shapeshifters.

He remembered the first few weeks after his bonding. It had been a hell to be with Ran. After all she was scared of all the supernatural mumbo-jumbo, meaning she would be scared of him if he told her about it. His childhood friend on the other thought that now that he was back they were a couple, so they went on dates, causing Shinichi to feel even more guilty and scared of losing her forever if she knew. After a while she began doubting his feelings for her...and it went all down-hill from there.

"_Shinichi, I-...I love you."_

_No._

"_I always have."_

_No!_

"_For the past two years, I've come to realise that."_

_NO!_

"_Kudo Shinichi, I love you!"_

_No..._

"_I-..." his heart ached. Everything felt so surreal. He had always wanted, longed even, to hear those three little words, always wanted to say them. Now he would tell her how much he loved her back._

_He would have._

"_I'm sorry...Ran."_

_He couldn't..._

"_I don't...think we should be together."_

_...let her..._

"_I see.."_

_...in his world._

_Why is it called heartbreak? It feels like every part of my body is broken too._

How he wished he could have kissed her then, told her that he loved her as well. But he couldn't.

After that Kaito somehow found his way in his life and made him forget about everything. Until Ran came that is and all those scared thoughts and memories came back full force. After Kaito ran away, he had cried all night, before convincing himself to stand up and go to Hattori, who was the only person who would be able to understand him at the time. He grabbed a bag, put some clothing in it and took the first train to Osaka. When the dark-skinned detective opened the door he practically threw himself inside and onto his couch, finally letting out the tears he'd been holding in the whole trip. As understanding as his friend was he didn't say anything, walked towards the kitchen and coming back with a cup of tea. Pulling Shinichi up to a sitting position he handed him the cup and sat down next to him. After the Heisei Holmes' crying had reduced to a soft sobbing he told the whole story about how he met KID's civilian persona and how they started dating. He talked for an hour straight with Hattori only listening to him. He was the best friend Shinichi could ever wish for.

Not only helping him when he was broken, but also with Conan, he was always there when he needed him. Shinichi let his book fall on his chest, staring at the ceiling. Not to mention lately he helped with controlling his new hunger for blood. He had said to Kaito that he could control how much blood he drank from a person, but it's not as easy as he said it was. It took a lot of power from him to stop, but the biggest problem was to not start again. With all the blood covering the wound or the blood that's left in the blood bag. Little by little though it got easier.

Seriously why was he always the one with those kind of troubles? Hattori only needed to adapt to his new abilities, being sharper eyes, nose and ears, the shifting and the new instincts he got – the only problem he ever had is that he almost jumped on Kazuha during the mating season –, but that was it. Shinichi had all that and the craving for blood.

He stood up. Taking off his clothing he saw it was already around midnight. He wondered how long Kaito would need. Knowing you used to date a vampire can't be a pretty thought. Smirking he told himself that he would wait, but that he would allow himself to go to watch the magician during class. As Hoodie-san he had done that once, observing Kaito from a building on the other side of the street, enjoying the pranks he pulled in class – though he got jealous of that girl who looked like Ran, when Kaito flipped her skirt. He put on his pajama pants and tried looking for his shirt, but couldn't find it for some reason.

"Damn it, where did I put it?" Suddenly his ears picked up the shuffling of clothing in front of the door to his bedroom. He looked to the door as it opened, staring at the person entering his room. Kaito glanced around the room a bit, before spotting Shinichi standing in front of his closet wearing only his pajama pants. The magician swallowed as the moonlight made shadows on his chest, showing how muscular the detective was. They stared for a minute, before the indigo eyed teen looked away, blushing furiously. Shinichi raised an eyebrow, then the situation dawned on him. "Sorry, can't find my shirt." He said, continueing to rummage through the closet.

"D-doesn't matter." Kaito began hesitantly. "I-I couldn't sleep...I wanted to..." He blushed even more not daring to look the vampire in the eyes.

The latter smiled warmly. "Come on." He said and closed the closet, then walked back to his bed. The other hesitantly released a small smoke bomb and once the smoke was gone he stood in his pajamas as well. Shinichi chuckled as Kaito crawled in his bed, the blush still burning on his cheek. When he laid down as far away from the detective as possible, said detective pulled him towards him, then sighed contently. Kaito shivered as he felt the sigh in his neck, but didn't resist.

The night was peaceful and Shinichi felt his eyelids grow heavy as he nuzzled his face in the other's neck. His magician was in his arms, making all thoughts and doubts leave him. The room went silent, but after a while Kaito decided to break it with one single sentence. "I still haven't forgiven you though." Shinichi couldn't help but laugh at that nor could he stop the kiss he planted on his prankster's neck.

_I love this world we live in._

~~xXx~~

Ooooh, I loved writing that last part X3 I think it's cute!

Don't forget to review if you have any questions or critic, but please people be nice ^^

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

** Shara Raizel; **Yush something is going to go down and I promise you there will be an amazing fighting scene! I hope you got the answer from the chapter, I put it in there...kinda. Sorry it took so long :(

** kakashikrazy256; **Nope not Akako, but Redhead-chan wi-wait! I'm not saying anything! Would you let me hear the theory? I'd love to hear what you thought was going on ^^ It's Hoodie-san, why wouldn't he want to see Kaito in a maid costume XD A stupid me! I make a lot of mistakes and I never re-read my chapters nor beta-ed it...stupid me, but I got more accurate...I hope... Yup I love Phillipine! From the moment I created her I liked her ^^ She's quite close to Shin-chan though not in the way you would think :) *smiles sheepishly* I still need a lot of practise before I get nice lime scenes, let alone lemon :) Yeah, that was really cute indeed ^^

** Sirastar; **Yup he is ^^ Come on, you gotta admit if you were in his shoes you would have wanted to see that too (maybe for other reasons, but still) XD Well, here's your answer!

** hyemin2124; **I don't know if you'll ever read this, but yes I know. I loved the beginning too, but hated the later chapters! That's why I didn't update for so long.

** DayDreaming0f y0u; **Did I? *smirks evilly* Sorry for the really long wait, I hope your still interested in the story!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Eya! Next chappie! I just had to upload it before school begins, so here it is ^^ It's not a long one, but I'm pretty proud that I managed this much. Also, there are quite a few important things in this chapter, one being new characters introduced. So, I hope you like it ^^

Btw, somewhere at the end it says; Date, date date! This is japanese, meaning; but. Just so you don't read it the wrong way (it sounds better like that ^^)

**Warning: **OC's, Ooc (a little) and yaoi (there's some fluff in this chapter)

~~xXx~~

"Ne, Shinichi?" Kaito asked as he petted the dove on his chest.

"Hmmm?" The detective didn't look up from the book he was reading. It was two days after Shinichi told him about the whole vampire-thing. Two days after they had gotten back together – at least that was what Hattori kept saying, but Kaito refused to say he forgave the vampire. Though the latter used that as an excuse to do...things to him, a passionate kiss, a hug, always saying; "I'm just trying to make you forgive me," in that husky voice of his that sent shivers down his spine. Still, Kaito spent most of his free time in the Kudo mansion. At first it had been the two of them with Hattori, but yesterday a very pissed Kazuha had called asking where the hell he was. The Osakan had left immediatel, not wanting to anger the girl even more.

"You and Hattori are best friends, right?" Shinichi nodded. "But in most stories of vampires and werewolfs those two are enemies, aren't they? So how come you two aren't?" The vampire looked down at Kaito who was lying with his head on his lap, glaring just a little bit.

"I told you, stop comparing us with stories and movies. We're Shapeshifters, not a real vampire and werewolf." He huffed and went back to his book.

Kaito pouted, looking at the dove who put his head against his hand, trying to get attention. "So, is that also why you can still walk in the sun? Because you're still half-human?"

"I guess so." Kaito sighed. When Shinichi was caught up in a book there was no way to start a conversation with him. Kaito could make smokebombs explode all he wanted, paint the detective's hair green, put him in girl's clothing, move all the furniture in the house and he still wouldn't budge! He thought back to the time when he was little and his mother had ignored him almost a day, making calls all the time, being busy on a laptop. He eventually got so fed up with it that he made all the furniture in the house disappear – especially all phones and computers – then demanded Kaa-san to tell him why she was ignoring him. Ended up she had been planning a birthday party for him.

Now that he thought about his mother he should make it up to her. He felt sorry for not listening when she had obviously been right about Shinichi.

"_He must have a good reason. He said he had one, didn't he?" His mother said after his story._

"_Then why didn't he just tell me? Why did he just say goodb- he didn't even say goodbye! He just said sorry and that we can't be together! Why? He's going to have a damn good reason for this!" Kaito yelled. Chikage stood up and walked towards the door._

"_Just try to get some sleep and don't give up to soon."_

"_Why would I, that damn bastard!"_

"_Kaito, you don't know what his reason is. Maybe you should try to figure that out before coming to conclusions." Kaito didn't listen to her._

He sighed once again. The white bird on his chest closed it's eyes as it got the brunt. "Don't." Shinichi suddenly said. The magician looked up at him blinking a few times. Azure eyes met his. "You've sighed two times in the past five minutes already. It's not like you." Kaito looked down then blinked some more, realising he had.

Suddenly he grinned playfully at Shinichi. "I guess you're just rubbing off on me." The latter only rolled his eyes before focussing them back on the book in his hands, making Kaito pout once more. "You know you still haven't told me." He continued. With a sigh the book was shut and put on the table as Shinichi knew he wasn't going to be able to focus any longer with Kaito in his lap.

"About what? I told you everything I know about...this." He said and pointed towards his sharp canines.

"Yes, but not about the night you put me to sleep as Hoodie-san." The vampire frowned before his face showed understanding.

He grinned. "You mean the night we had sex?"

A furious blush spread over the magician's face and he did his best to continue without stuttering. "Y-yes, **that** night. What happened after you put me to sleep? You said you were wounded, that's why you bit me, but on the rooftop I didn't notice any injury. So that means you got it after I was asleep, right?"

Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows and looked up towards the wall on the other side of the library. "I guess I really am rubbing off on you," he smirked, "You sound almost like a detective."

Kaito puffed his cheeks. "It's observation, nothing more." Shinichi just hummed while the smirk became a small smile.

"Yes, I was injured afterwards. That was the main reason why I put you to sleep. I noticed one of Snake's assassins coming and didn't want you to get involved in the fight, nor see it. The assassin ended up scratching my side, but I scared her off after that."

"I see," Kaito said, "talking about injuries I was pretty sure I had a cut on my shoulder, but that morning I couldn't find it anywhere. And you bit me, but I never found any marks of that either."

Shinichi nodded. "I noticed it lately that my saliva speeds up the healing process. So two small injuries like that could've been healed within a night." Kaito hummed as he felt how the detective unconsciously started stroking through his hair and massaging his head, making Kaito get drowsy from feeling. He looked up at the other through half-lidded eyes. Shinichi seemed to be deep in thought, the deep frown on his face being the evidence of that. What was he thinking about? "Kaito, tell me." Shinichi began, but stopped frowning even more, as if thinking if he should ask it or not. "You said Snake is a criminal looking for Pandora. What is that? Pandora, I mean. I tried to find out," he pointed at the book on the table. Only now did Kaito notice it was a book about Greek mythology, "Pandora was in Greek mythology a woman who was the first one to posses curiousity. She's also the one who opened a vase containing all the evil in the world." Kaito nodded.

"You're right. But what Snake is looking for is a gem called Pandora." Kaito said.

"A gem? Why a gem?" The vampire asked.

"Legend says that when a certain comet passes and Pandora is held towards the moonlight, it will shed a tear, granting the person drinking it immortality." Shinichi's ministrations stopped.

"Immortality?" he asked, "What does the gem look like?"

"The only thing I know about it is that it's a doublet and when it's held under the moonlight it should glow red." Kaito felt the detective's legs beneath his head tense. He looked up only to see Shinichi looking blank ahead. It took a while before he began to speak, but when he did the magician didn't hear anything out of the ordinary in his voice.

"So is that why you always held those gems up towards the moon?" Must have been his imagination then. Though Kaito couldn't shake the feeling that he was sure Shinichi was still tensed.

"Yeah," he answered slowly, "My father began looking for Pandora in order to destroy it, before it could get in the wrong hands, but he was killed by Snake when I was just nine years old. I later discovered dad's secret and decided to continue his quest." Shinichi nodded, smiling a little. Kaito looked at him for a minute trying to gauge what was going on in the vampire's mind, but his expression was only happy if not a little blank. "Shinichi? How much did you tell Hattori about me?"

"Well I guessed a few of the things you just told me, but I only told him about you being KID." Kaito nodded then propped himself up on his elbows to put a chaste kiss one the detective's lips as if saying thank you – for what he didn't really know. The latter smiled a bit, then dove back in, his hands grabbing the thief's neck to pull him closer. Kaito felt a weight lift from his chest as the dove flew away to prevent getting squashed when the two started moving closer. He moved to sit on Shinichi's lap with both of his legs on either side of him. One of the detective's hands was still grabbing his neck while the other rested on his lower back pulling him even closer. Kaito loved the feel of the vampire's silky hair as it slid through his fingers. A tongue licked his lower lip actually demanding enterance to his mouth, which Kaito happily gave. The kiss lasted longer and longer, with Shinichi investigating every little inch of his hot cavern. He tugged the silky hair he had been holding when he needed to breath. Almost reluctantly the other pulled back. "Still no forgiveness?" He asked with a smirk.

"No forgiveness." Kaito said betweens his pants. He gave a quick kiss to the detective's nose. "I actually have to go home, Kaa-san's probably waiting for me with dinner." He laughed when Shinichi growled in annoyance. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" The other muttered some more, but nodded either way.

"Ah, wait. Before you go, I still wanted to give you something." Shinichi suddenly said. Kaito yelped when the other easily stood up, while he was still in his lap. "Stay here, I'll go get it!" The magician watched him bounce out of the library with a confused expression on his face. What would Shinichi give him? He shrugged, his eyes falling on the book on the table. He picked it up and looked at a random page while sitting back down on the couch. He read through the text quickely. It was about the underworld otherwise known as the realm of Hades. The Hades was seperated into three different worlds. One was where the ones who had been good during their lives would go, Elysium. A field which spread far and wide and always had food and wine galore. Everyday was a feast and everyone recieved the freedom and peace they wanted. The second place was unnamed. This was were the people went who lived neither bad nor good. It was a barren field without hope or fear. The people who went there would fly around forever, squeaking like bats. The last place was Tartarus. The place feared by every living human, where every day was a torture. Only bad people would be sent there and punished. Like Tantalus whose punishment was to stand in a lake with low branches of fruit above his head, but everytime he tried to bent down to drink from the water, the water would recede and when he stretched his arm to take one of the fruits a breeze would blow the branch up in the air, making the delicious looking fruits elude his grasp forever.

Kaito jumped when he heard a sudden meow on the table in front of him. Looking up from the book he saw a brown cat sitting on the table. Dark blue eyes looked at him expectantly, while he just blinked. "A-a cat. Where-?" He looked around and saw the open window. It must have come through that, but why would a cat come in here? He looked back just in time to see the cat starting to grow. Its fur creeped away from the paw as if the body was growing out of its coat. The paw got fingers and as the fur got higher it showed a hand, an arm and a shoulder. Over the whole body happened the same thing until a girl sat in front of him. Kaito blinked in surprise of what he had just seen. How was that possible? Who is this girl? M-maybe it was Akako's doing? Yeah, she probably wanted to trick him. He tried to calm his mind with that idea for now and was about to study the girl when he noticed the lack of clothing. The cat hadn't worn anything and neither did the girl in front of him.

The girl blinked a few times. "Shinichi?" She asked and leaned a bit forward. Kaito pushed his back as far as he could in couch and did his best to keep looking at the girl's face and not...below that... Inwardly he laughed at himself. At least he now knew he wasn't gay, but at least bi. "Shinichi, are you okay?" She sat there naked and she was asking him if he was okay?! Wh-what was her relationship with **his** Shinichi!? She called him by his given name, so they must be close. A thought crossed Kaito's mind, which he absolutely didn't like, before he could stop it.

"Ah, Aya. What are you doing here?" Shinichi came in the room, a small box in his hands. He seemed to be totally unaware or indifferent about the nakedness of the girl. Did he even notice it? Kaito felt anger and jealousy bubble in his chest.

"Eh?!" The girl, Aya, looked from Kaito to Shinichi and back again. "Shinichi, since when do you have a clone?! Give me one too!" She pouted and Shinichi just shook his head.

"He's not my clone, Aya. He's my boyfriend." He said a bit irritated. How could they have such a normal conversation while she...?! Before Kaito knew it he jumped from the couch and started running towards the door. A hand grabbed his wrist and he yelped a bit in pain, causing the grasp to loosen a bit. "Where are you going?" Shinichi asked in genuine confusion.

"You idiot! How could you, Shinichi? After we finally-." NO! Don't admit it! "After all that's happened." Kaito felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes. Shinichi really had been playing with him. He already found a new lover. He already-.

"What are you talking about?" Shinichi frowned.  
>The magician pointed at Aya. "I'm talking about her! Your new girlfriend!" He yelled. Shinichi blinked, confusion spreading over all his features.<p>

Tilting his head to the side he gave Kaito a what-the-fuck-face. "What are you talking about?"

"She calls you by your first name and you by hers and goddamn look at her!" The vampire turned around, still not letting go of his wrist. The girl blinked at them with the same confusion. A laugh resounded in the room. Kaito watched the detective bend over and hold his stomach as he laughed.

"A-Aya, clothes." He said between his fits. The girl looked down and froze. Slowly a blush rose to her face, before she started screaming and covered her with her hands.

"Shinichi! Why didn't you say so earlier?!" She yelled.

"You come in like that everytime, I guess I get used to it." The detective's laughter died down until they were only small giggles. "You know where you can find clothes." The girl jumped to her feet and ran out of the library still covering herself as best as she could.

When she was gone Kaito yanked his wrist out of the detective's grip, which had loosened increadibly due to his laughing fit. He ran to the door, holding a hand over his mouth and keeping his head low to hide the tears still threatening to fall. Shinichi. How could he? He almost forgave him and now... When he was almost at the door two strong and fast hands grabbed his arms and pushed him to the wall next to it. "Let me go! Damn it, you were just playing with me, right? Everytime, like Hoodie-san! Let me go! I hate you!"

~~xXx~~

Ouch. Those words stung. But Shinichi ingnored them. He pressed himelf closer to Kaito as the other began to struggle. It was understandable actually. For him to be insecure about their relationship. As Hoodie-san Shinichi had been playing with him a bit. And now, it looked and felt like they were back together, but Kaito still didn't want to admit it. Not that the detective blamed him for that, he was already happy that the magician still wanted to see him and actually led him kiss him. A kiss he missed as Kaito now struggled to seperate their lips. "Listen to me, Kaito." Immediately the struggling stopped as Shinichi said – almost whispered – his name calmly. "You've got the wrong idea. Here," he said and showed Kaito the box in his hands. Opening it, the magician gaped. "My heart belongs only to you, even if I may live forever." Kaito's eyes widened as he watched the two beautifully crafted necklaces in the box. They were made of silver – real silver, his thieving eyes noticed – and a wing hung on either one of them. The right one looked like a gargoyle's wing with a sharp horn/claw-like point on the top and was made of a ruby with dark metal outlines. The left one was an angel's wing, made of a diamond with silver outlines. Both of them were around the two and a half inches long. "Watch this." Shinichi said and took out the two jewelries. He held them up in the light until Kaito could see the wings change. The diamond in the angel's wing shone like it was a rainbow, while the ruby looked like it was on fire. He smiled at the magician's awe struck face before he lowered them. "Turn around." When he did as he was told Shinichi opened the clasp of the necklace with the angel's wing, then tilted it over Kaito's head and around his neck. He saw the latter raise his hand to touch the diamond as he closed the clasp. The thief turned around when he put the other necklace around his own neck.

"S-Shinichi. The-the diamond and the ruby...they're real. Don't they cost a fortune?" Kaito asked. The necklaces hung just on their sternum, right next to their heart.

"Not as much as you do." Shinichi said, smiling warmly at his boyfriend, then kissed him on the lips. The slightly smaller brunette could do nothing, but let him do what he wanted.

"Aha, Shinichi! That sounds so cliche!" Both teens turned towards Aya as she came in now fully clothed – though they were a bit too big, since they were from his mother.

"Hai, hai. Ah," Shinichi put his hand on Kaito hip and pulled him into his side. "Let's start over again. Aya, this is my boyfriend, Kuroba Kaito. Kaito, this is Ueto Aya." He waited until the name sunk in, wondering if Kaito recognised it.

"Eh? That famous actress and musician?" Th magician asked. Aya nodded happily.

"That's me!" She chirped, "Shinichi and I met six or seven years ago, when I became the main actress in a movie based on his father's novels. We promised each other that if we met in four or five years that we'd be a real actress and detective." They moved back towards the couch.

"Aya was unlucky enough to be in the vicinity during the explosion so she's a Shapeshifter too, a cat Shifter to be exact." Shinichi began. "Since she can't really fight, she usually spies or brings information from the FBI to me or the other way around. And most of the time she changes back she forgets that she doesn't wear anything." He sweat dropped as he remembered the first time she did that. Now that he remembered it, he reacted the same way Kaito had.

"So.." Kaito began, "No...secret lover?" Shinichi laughed at him, his boyfriend was so cute when he was jealous.

"We're friends. Just friends." Aya said.

"Mou, Shinichi~. Why didn't you say so before?" Kaito pouted at him, crossing his hands in front of his chest. The vampire ruffled his hair, before looking at Aya seriously.

"So, what do you have?" He asked.

The actress nodded, cheerful side gone as they got down to business. "Jodie-sensei looked it up and found this girl. Seemed like you were right about her being missing," She put a file on the table with a picture of a teenager. The girl had brown hair and sea-green eyes. She smiled broadly at the camera, but Shinichi couldn't shake the feeling of the sadness that lay beneath it, like she had seen much more of the world than you'd think at first. "Name; Pan Willson. Age; seventeen. Born; unknown. She seemed to have been a orphan when she was younger. Has been missing for almost a month now. To be exact the day you last saw her." Shinichi nodded.

"I see," he straightened himself to look at Aya, "Thanks Aya. See you later." The actress nodded and changed back to a cat. He felt Kaito tense next to him, but ignored it in favor of looking at the picture once again. It was her. The girl from that day, but why? Who was she? And why had she done that?

He looked up when he felt a tug on his shirt. "What that was about?" Kaito asked.

Waving his hand in a dismissive gesture the vampire looked at the clock, seeing it was almost seven. "It's nothing, do I have to bring you home?" He asked when they walked out of the library and towards the front door.

Kaito shook his head as the vampire opened the door for him. "Nah, that's okay. You still have to eat as well, right?"

~~xXx~~

The teen with the messy hair gave the vampire a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving, waving as he ran towards the gate. Hadn't it been dark people probably would have wondered what the vulture was doing on the rooftop of the house opposite to the Kudo mansion and how it had gotten there. Next to it a cat like creature, which also clearly didn't belong here lay on it's back playing with something in his paws. On the chimney on his other side sat an owl, looking with a predetory look at the teen leaving the house. "Attack him now and he will kill you." The vulture suddenly spook up in a low voice.

"Date, date, date!" The owl cooed, "He stole my lover! Shinichi's so out of it he can't hear us, even if we're so close! He must have had help from a witch or some kind and put a love spell on my vampy!" The vulture only rolled with his eyes as he continued to watch the scene below them. The brown cat which had come before then left not long after came out of one of the flower beds next to the front door of the Kudo mansion.

"You know this is dangerous, right?" The cat purred, making the vulture strain his ears even more to hear their conversation.

"I know." The vampire said, without looking away from the leaving teen.

"Then why? Bringing a human in this? Especially as your boyfriend." Neither of them noticed the victorious gleam in the vulture's eyes.

"He has gone through his share of the real world already, being Kaitou KID and all." The vulture felt how this picked the interest of his two companions, even the cat-like one next to him stopped playing with the dead rat in his paws.

"He's Kaitou KID?" The cat asked the vampire almost shocked.

The latter snorted at her surprise. "Jup and he has been fighting Snake for the past two years."

"Really now?"

The vampire only nodded, then stretched himself and yawned. "Well, you should go back already, I'm going to eat something then go to bed I think." He said and headed back inside.

"Have sweet dreams!" The cat said cheerfully before making it's way back home. The three animals watched it disappear in the bushes and waited for several minutes to make sure it didn't hear them leave.

"Ne, ne, Vulture-ojisan?" The cat-like creature asked. "Are we going to tell Snake-ojisan this?"

"Of course, Tiger. Come on." The small cub smiled as it jumped on the bird's back.

No one was there to see the two birds, one with a cub on its back, fly away.

~~xXx~~

Well, that was it! Ueto Aya is a real actress and musician. She made a guest appearance in DC once (episode 437) and I just liked her character (though here she's a little more cheerful ^^).

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and please do so again! I love tips, critic and everything except for flames ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, time flies by o.O Sorry guys, I suck at dead lines and everything. And well the only thing that's keeping me going with this story is that I hate it when authors stop with a serie, especially if it's a really good one – not that mine is good, it sucks.

Anyway, that aside I really hope this is better than my last attempt at writing lime. So please do tell me what you thought and really don't mind saying it sucked, there wasn't any feel in it, because that really helps me! I love comments like; that's sweet and everything, but I appreciate constructive critics even more.

Also, 1412 is on hiatus. I might upload another chapter, but for now all I want is to focuse on Bloody Secrets. When that/this is done I'll be focusing on 1412 and on a few other stories I have in mind – curse you plot bunnies!

I'm taking it slower with those stories and won't be uploading them until either they're finished or I have enough chapters to last a while, so I'll get a bit of rythym in my updates. I promise you guys those stories are a lot better than this one, so please check them out when I upload them ^^

Now, I won't bother you any longer, so enjoy chapter 12 of Bloody Secrets!

**Warning: **Contains lime – or at least I hope T^T

~~xXx~~

Kaito hummed as he walked upstairs with a tray in his hands. He looked down at the bowl of fresh-baked croissants – filled with either chocolate or jam –, two pitchers one with milk the other with orange juice and a vase with a rose in it.

As he came to the top of the stairs he headed right, where Shinichi's bedroom door was at the end of the hall. Switching the tray to his left hand he silently opened the door. It was dark in the bedroom, no light coming in through the dark blue curtains, this only gave an even greater contrased between the detective's pale back and the dark surroundings. Laying on his belly with his arms propped under the pillow lay his favorite critic still sound asleep. Smiling warmly Kaito put the tray on the night stand then took of his clothing leaving only his boxers on before crawling as softly as he could in the queen-sized bed. Not wanting to wake the vampire he lay a bit further away, far enough for him to move without waking the other up, close enough to feel the warmth of his body. He stilled when he heard him shift. Two arms snaked their way around his waist and a nose nuzzled against his neck as the owner sighed contently. Not reallly sure if Shinichi was still asleep or not he stayed silent and let out a content sigh of his own.

"I smell croissants." Shinichi's voice was soft and muffled.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kaito apoligized.

The vampire hummed before laying his chin on the magician's shoulder. Kaito turned to lay on his back so he could look in the other's eyes. "You already did when you came in this morning." Well, there goes his plan to surprise Shinichi. Kaito pouted slightly. He meant to come really early in the morning to make breakfast for him. He should have guessed he would hear him come in – more like break in – and make breakfast in his kitchen – especially with those vampire ears of his. He looked up as he saw Shinichi's nose move a bit as if sniffing the air. "You made those croissants yourself?" Kaito nodded with a grin.

"Jup, and the orange juice too, so everything is fresh." He propped himself up on one elbow and reached for the tray. Shinichi growled as he had to let go of his humanoid teddy bear. "Do you want one with jam or chocolate?" Kaito asked.

"Jam is fine." Shinichi muttered as he sat up with his back against the head board. Kaito handed him his croissants and as they ate breakfast they talked about this and that. As he continued talking about a restaurant he and his mother went to the other day, Shinichi stood up to change his pajamas into a pair of jeans.

"We really gotta go there some time, Shin-chan~!" The vampire moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pouring himself a cup of milk.

"I can take you to lots of places if you want." He sat and took a sip.

Kaito smiled. "As long as it's not too expensive, sure!" He looked at his favorite critic's back. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? Shinichi continued to sip from his drink oblivious to that little way he sat right now made him look so sexy though so Kaito actually didn't want him to. Bared chest, a tad bit tight jeans and staring at the wall in front of him with a thoughtful expression all the while listening to Kaito's whining about how boring Hakuba had been lately. Kaito turned around with a frustrated growl, propping the pillow under his chest he bit on his thumb. "It's just that ever since...Aoko died he's been really demotivated to capture KID, he missed my latest heists and never tries to corner me at school anymore." He sighed and let his thumb go. "I understand it of course, the whole thing with you distracted me from...her death, but Hakuba doesn't have anything like that and I...I don't know how to cheer him up." Kaito felt the detective's hand stroke soothingly over his back.

"Maybe we should arrange something between him and Ran." The detective mused. Kaito looked over his shoulder at him, frowning a little bit.

"I don't know, won't that remind him all the more of Aoko, seeing as they look pretty similar? And wouldn't Ran feel like a substitute?" The detective nodded.

"Maybe, but Ran might have a totally different character than Nakamori-san." Kaito nodded in agreement. "I think it'd be good for Ran too, especially if it's Hakuba. He won't let her wait for two years, won't ever break her heart and will always be there for her, wether as friend or as boyfriend." He smiled at Kaito. "Let's try it. Who knows what'll happen?" Kaito smiled back, nodded then laid his head back down as Shinichi's hand continued its ministrations on his back. Relief filled him as he finally had a way to cheer up the Brit.

Several minutes passed, wherein he felt the detective's gaze rest on him, his hand sometimes adding a little more pressure to massage his muscles. Suddenly the stroking stopped and the hand lifted from his back. He was about to growl at the lose when a cold liquid filled the notch of his spine, some of it flowing down his sides. He released a cry of suprise and wanted to turn around, but a strong hand on his lower back stopped him.

"Don't move or you'll spill the milk." Shinichi muttered in a strange voice, putting the glass he'd been drinking from on the nightstand.

"S-Shinichi?" Kaito asked, shivering slightly as a few more cold milk drops fell down his sides.

"Let's play a game." Shinichi whispered in his ear. "It's called; don't spill the milk. The rules are simple. You've got to make sure the milk doesn't spill while I'll try to do everything I can to make you, without forcefully turning you. Alright?" Kaito growled. Shinichi knew he'd never back down from a challenge. He grit his teeth as the vampire started licking the already spilled milk from his sides. The detective first treated his left side, slowly moving his suspiciously raw tongue along the paths the milk drops had gone, before moving to the right side, giving it the same treatment. A furious blush spread over his face as the hand which had first been on his lower back moved lower until he was stroking his butt. Kaito bend his head down to bite the pillow under him. I'm going to win this damnit! He promised himself as he arched his back as far as he could so that the notch of his spine would be deeper.

When Shinichi was also done with his right side he moved towards his lower back licking, teasing and biting the magician's skin with a wicked tongue and sharp canines. His hand left his butt and the other joined him when he began stroking his sides. Kaito gasped as one of those hands found a sensitive spot on his right side. To his great horror he felt a few drops fall down his side and the smirk against his lower back. Ignoring the spilled drops this time Shinichi moved up, drinking the remaining milk away from bottom to the top, making the magician moan. After the milk was gone the vampire moved higher on Kaito's back, leaving several hickeys along the way. Still biting in the pillow Kaito could only wait until the mouth was moving up his neck and towards his ear, whispering. "I win." And it didn't take him that long either! Kaito thought embarrassed and agitated. Shinichi licked along the shell of his ear before nibbling softly on his earlob, making Kaito mewl in pleasure. After that he slowly moved down his neck following the artillery that was just beneath his skin pounding hard. As he reached the crook of his neck he moved sideways to Kaito's shoulder where he left another hickey.

Horrified Kaito noticed the detective was straddling him. How could the other get him to allow him these priveledges so easily? Kaito growled in annoyance.

Suddenly Shinichi froze. His lips hovering over his the crook of his neck, breath quick and swallowing hard sometimes. "Shinichi?" Kaito asked albeit a bit breathless. No response. "Shinichi, are you okay?" As suddenly as he froze the detective moved away from him. Off the bed and out of the room. Kaito blinked as the only thing he felt was a chilly air where the warmth of his detective had been. After regaining his senses he sat up, looking at the open door. "Shinichi?" When he got no answer again he got out of the bed and walked towards the door. Immediately he saw where Shinichi had gone to. The door, which he knew was closed everytime he was in the mansion, was now open. He peeked around the corner and saw a stairway going up. So it was an attic. He thought to himself as he walked up the stairs. "Shinichi?" He called, looking around as he reached the top.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the detective sitting on the ground with his back against an open freezer. He was shaking slightly and held some sort of bag in his hands and close to his mouth, with his eyes closed. Was he...drinking from it? "Shinichi is something wrong?" Kaito asked and took a step closer. He started when the detective opened his eyes just as his foot touched the ground. The magician stood there frozen while Shinichi held his piercing gaze on him, one of his hands had fallen in his lap, the other held the bag to his mouth and he could now see that he was indeed drinking the dark liquid inside the plastic container. He couldn't quite see what it was as Shinichi held his eyes captive with his azure orbs that seemed to light up in the dimly lit attic.

Something about those eyes was wrong though. They weren't Shinichi's usual observant eyes, but something pooled around his pupils. Some kind of crimson color cast away the blue hue Kaito loved so much.

After what seemed like a decade Shinichi lowered the bag. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the freezer. Only now did Kaito see a trail of the dark liquid slide down from the corner of the detective's mouth and slowly down his throat. "Sorry." Shinichi said softly. "I went too far just now. I almost..." He stopped, opening his eyes he looked at the ground in front of him, shame obvious in his eyes.

The pieces clicked together in Kaito's mind as he finally realised what the dark liquid was. "You almost bit me." He finished, making the vampire lower his head even more, bangs covering his eyes. He took a step back unwillingly and saw Shinichi flinch at the action. Shaking his head he slowly knelt down in front of the latter, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you." The vampire whispered. Of course Kaito was scared. Who wouldn't be when their boyfriend was a vampire who almost bit them? But he was also...intrigued. He only vaguely remembered when Shinichi bit him and from what he remembered it had only hurt. Quite a bit actually.

He wanted to feel it again.

He mentally shook his head at the thought. What was he thinking? He wasn't one of those fangirls who thought it was hot and everything...although, it might be quite kinky.

As he looked at the canines sticking slightly out of the detective's mouth he knew he was disappointed it didn't happen. Would Shinichi do it if he asked? "Maybe it's better if we...stopped this.." Shinichi whispered. Kaito's eyes widened. It only took him a second to make a decision. He shot forward, surprising the vampire, and licked the trail of blood from his chin. Shinichi's breath caught in his throat and he moved his head away on instinct, but Kaito followed him, not stopping until the blood was gone. He knew a slight blush adorned his cheeks as he pulled back, looking in the surprised eyes of his detective. He munched a bit and looked thoughtful as if he was trying to get a good taste of the blood, then shook his head.

"Well, I must say it's not bad, but I bet my blood tastes a lot better." He said with a grin, while he tilted his head to the side, exposing his already naked neck. Shinichi only looked at him with wide eyes, so Kaito rolled his eyes and moved to sit on his lap. Screw looking like a fangirl. "It's okay Shinichi." He placed a soft kiss on the vampire's forehead. "I want you to." He said blushing slightly, though he didn't hesitate.

Shinichi bit his lip. "Kaito...I..."

Kaito sushed him silent. "It's okay. Won't it be easier? As long as you don't kill me or take too much blood, everything will be fine. Besides," He raised the teen's head to make him look at him and winked, "we still have to try kinky sex, right?" Shinichi blushed furiously, before he grinned.

"If you think that's kinky, you're wrong." He said, while diving down to Kaito's neck. He let his lips graze the artillery like he had done before, feeling the magician's heartbeat quicken in anticipation. He knew from earlier experiences that if he bit more in the shoulder instead of in the neck it'd be less dangerous for the owner whose blood he was stealing, so he moved his lips just above the latter's clavicle and kept hanging there.

They shouldn't. He shouldn't do this. Even if Kaito wanted him too maybe he wouldn't be able to stop. Maybe he'd kill Kaito. What would he do then? He wouldn't be able to move on. Shinichi felt his own heartbeat start to match that of Kaito's with the fearful thoughts roaming through his mind. If Kaito acted as a 'blood donor' – how else was he gonna call it?! – he wouldn't have to get anymore blood bags. But that might have a side effect as well. If Kaito wasn't there when he needed blood, maybe he'd attack someone else, or he'd get so used to 'fresh' human blood that the blood bags would't be enough to satisfy him anymore.

A kiss on his head brought him back to reality. He looked into indigo eyes. They were so beautiful. So filled with certainty. He closed his eyes and sighed slightly content, slightly in surrender, feeling the magician in his lap shiver at the feeling of it colliding with his bared skin. He smiled, closing his eyes and finally let his teeth sink in the soft skin of his beloved's shoulder, abandoning all thoughts as he fell in the deepest pit of satisfaction. Kaito gasped, tensed and began to struggle slightly in discomfort, but when Shinichi was about to pull back he put a hand on the back of his head, keeping him in place.

Shinichi felt his resolve weakening as his prey gave up the fight and just allowed him to take as much as he wanted, even though the body in his arms didn't stop shaking and tensing at the pain probably shooting through it. Predator instincts rising he took his last few seconds to pull back just enough to say one more sentence. "Stop me if you're feeling dizzy." Then every last bit of his humantiy faded to the back of his mind, where it wouldn't be able to take control for a long time.

Kaito groaned as Shinichi dove back again, tensing and shaking almost violently. Well, his memory of that night hadn't been a lie. It hurt. Badly. Pain surged through his shoulder and he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. He didn't know how long it took, but slowly he got used to it and was getting his senses back. The faint light of the refrigerator shone against the wall behind it in a kind of spooky way and lit up the spider web strung between the wall and the ceiling. He tried not to concentrate on the feeling of pain, but Shinichi's mouth on his skin made that practically impossible as it caught his attention again and again every time the vampire swallowed his blood. He had no idea this side of the other existed. It was a beast that was taking his blood, not the kind-hearted, shy, easily embarassed and calm detective. Absentmindedly Kaito nuzzled his nose in the latter's hair, still franticaly searching for a distraction. His mouth travelled to the ear and he nibbled on it in slight revenge only now noticing how it had changed. Laboriously he opened his eyes to stare at the long, pointy ears. When did they change to that? They looked like demon ears. Did vampires have ears like these?

He gasped and blushed as he felt a hand snake around his back and pulled him closer only to draw both of their attentions to the junction between his legs. Kaito looked away, to try and hide his blush as the vampire chuckled, but regretted it immediately as it strained the skin on his shoulder. With a slick plop the two canines were removed from his skin while he panted. He whined as a wicked tongue licked the blood that had been sliding down his chest away, all the way from his stomach to the two little biting wounds on his shoulder. "Shinichi~." Oh gosh, he hadn't known he'd actually enjoyed the situation, but now that the pain was fading hormones struck him. Struck him hard.

His whining released another chuckle from his boyfriend, before Kaito felt the world move way too fast for his brain to process it. One second he'd been sitting on Shinichi's lap, the next he was pushed against the beam supporting the roof and he had to blink several times to clear the confusion.

He moaned when Shinichi began to suck happily on his neck, feeling hands roam over his body. A grin spread across his face as he heard a groan when he bucked his hips in revenge.

Glowing azure eyes looked at him as he looked down smugly. Shinichi took Kaito's hands and raised them above his head, before kissing the corner of the magician's mouth. "Now you're going to get it." He growled in a low voice as his hands fumbled with something.

Kaito leaned forward and swooped the detective's in a passionate kiss. He felt Shinichi let him take control of it and immediately began to explore every inch of his boyfriend's mouth, spending a lot of attention on those sharp canines.

Kaito was just getting started when Shinichi pulled back. He wanted to follow him, but couldn't as his arms were restrained above his head. He looked at the detective's hands who had them comfortably hanging by his sides. Shinichi smirked as he looked up seeing the ropes coming down from the ceiling and keeping his hands in place. "Since when..?" He asked unconsciously, trying to figure out if he'd seen them hanging there before. Even with his photographic memory he couldn't remember so he just looked at Shinichi challengingly. "Quite kinky."

Shinichi lowered himself to lick his stomach, making him gasp. "I told you, this is nothing." He murmered against the rim of his boxers. Kaito almost didn't register it anymore as his whole body was consumed in the pleasure shooting like electricity through his body, making him melt away in his boyfriend's hands.

~~xXx~~

"Gomen, Kaito. This case is just really important I can't miss it." Kaito pouted at his phone.

"But Shinichi! You promised you'd come!" he whined. "It'll be boring without you." He tapped his foot on the floor in annoyance.

"I'm really sorry Kaito, but it's...it's Snake-related. I can't leave this to Hattori and Jodie-sensei alone." The thief sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up from the grey linoleum floor to the yellow door in front of him from the toilet he was currently sitting on. The toilet belonged to Nishitama Museum, where the target of tonight's heist was displayed. He'd been pestering Shinichi about it all week, asking him to come, since he had planned something big. Only now...

"Fine! Because it's that bastard I'll let you go, but you're gonna have to make it up to me later!" He huffed, but smiled at the chuckle from the other side of the phone.

"Hai, hai. Tell you what. Tomorrow, I'll take you anywhere you want." A smile slowly made his way on Kaito's hopeful face.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere." The detective confirmed. "But I have to go now, Hattori is glaring at me." The magician's smile widened at the thought of Hattori's face.

"Alright, bye, bye, Shin-chan~!" He sang in his phone hanging up after receiving a goobye. Putting it in his pocket he prepared himself for the heist.

He held the gem up at the moon, taking a good look at it. Yeah, live continued and he still had to search for that one gem that would make him fullfill the promise he made to his father. He released a sigh when the rock in his hands didn't show any sign of changing to the red color Pandora was supposed to be.

He put it back in his pocket and took a moment to take in the gorgeous sight of the night live of Tokyo. Yeah the heist had been boring. Hakuba hadn't been there again – alright, he forgave him for that – and even his boyfriend had abandoned him. Boyfriend. Yeah, he guessed he should call him that again. After all, they were actually going out again. He thought back to the day he'd first seen the real effects of the Shapeshifter-thing. After their make-out session in the attic Kaito had lost consciousness both from blood loss and the intensity of their actions. He'd woken up a few hours later to find himself lying in Shinichi's bed with said teen sitting beside him reading a book. He'd spent a few minutes just looking at him, before he laid his head down on the other's lap, sighing as he felt a hand stroke absently through his hair.

There'd been times after that when he gave Shinichi little amounts of blood and the vampire always made sure he ate enough of the right food and got enough time in between to get the lost blood back. He raised his hand and looked at his wrist where Shinichi had bitten last night. No wounds at all. Not even little cuts or punctures. He'd asked his boyfriend why that was. No matter where Shinichi bit him, the skin was healed the next day leaving no trace of ever having been bitten. The vampire told him that he'd noticed it too with some of his unlucky victims. He said that the bitting wounds – or wounds in general – would heal quicker with his saliva. It's not like he could really prove it, but Kaito had accepted it anyway. It didn't really matter, only made it easier for him since he didn't have to hide the wounds.

"Ne, ne, so that is KID?" A child's voice asked, shooting him out of his musings. "He's all dressed in white, criminals are supposed to wear black, right? That way they'll be harder to find in the night." He slowly turned around to look at the three characters standing behind him. At the sight of their dark clothes he felt his muscles tense, ready to flee if necessary. From what he could see one of them was a boy around the eight years old, holding the hand of a large, skinny man seemingly in his mid-thirties. On the other side of the boy stood a female, arms crossed over her chest and she seemed to pout under her hoodie.

"Yes, that would be the one who stole my boyfriend!" The female said, she sounded quite young. Around his age maybe? The large man sighed silently.

"He's not your boyfriend, never was. But who knows, maybe if we can take this little dove you'll be able to force him." He suggested, shifting his weight to his heels, so his position relaxed slightly. A smirk replaced the pout on the girl's face.

"That's brilliant! He won't be able to reject me if his boyfriend's life would be on the line!" Boyfriend? Did they mean Shinichi? No, that's not possible they don't know who he is, so how could they know that Shinichi was his boyfriend. He mentally took a deep breath to calm his mind.

"So, KID-san? Will you be coming?" The boy asked. He felt a chill run down his spine at the genuine innocence in his voice. He sweeped down in a magician-like bow, yet never once let his eyes leave the trio.

"Little boy, didn't your parents ever teach you that you shouldn't go with strangers no matter how old you are?" He asked, voice strong and calm as always when he was in KID-mode.

"My parents are dead." The boy said emotionlessly. A second chill hit him as the boy looked at him with eyes that showed he felt nothing at that statement, something no child should have. He straightened up.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must've been lonely without them."

The boy shook his head, dirty blond bangs moving back and forth at the gesture. "Nuhuh, I killed them." He hoped his dad could forgive the way his poker face fell for a second. He totally hadn't expected that. "They were too loud." He had to get away from here. It would be wise to avoid them. Seeing as they wore black they either were in league with Snake or they were lunatics and had just escaped the funny farm.

He prayed to the gods it was the latter.

"I see. Well then, you just learned something new. Unfortunately, it's time for me to take my leave." He said, waving at the trio before taking a step back and letting himself fall off the building. After a few seconds of free fall he opened his hang glider and soared away through the night sky.

"Sorry, but Lion wants you captured." Kaito startled at the voice above him and just wanted to look at who had spoken and how they were able to be up there, when something tore his hang glider apart. As he fell down his body was still caught in the earlier attempt to turn around. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he saw the huge creature looming over him.

_Shinichi..._

_Help..._

~~xXx~~

Thanks to those who reviewed, faved and alerted!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Heyya, how are you all doing? Finally! I finally finished it! I kept getting stuck at the point where Shinichi and Hattori go searching for Kaito -.- for some reason I had no idea how to continue, but it'll be alright now ^.^ I think I got one (maybe two) chapters to go and an epilogue probably and then I'm finally done with this story . I think I'll also upload another chapter of 1412 today.

Well, hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

~~xXx~~

"Hey Kudo, mind if I crash over at your place? The last train to Osaka already left and I don't really have any other place to sleep at." Hattori asked Shinichi as they walked out of the building the FBI involved with the Shapeshifters used as headquarters. It was an old, abandoned building in the outskirts of Tokyo. At least that's what it looked like from the outside. In one of the rooms was a staircase leading down to the headquarters, with labs, training rooms and everything they need.

"Sure, Kaito probably wouldn't mind." Shinichi said as the two teens put on their helmets and the dark-skinned one started his motor. The vampire got on too and they drove off, back to the Kudo mansion. "He'll probably be pissed though." He said as they walked through the gates towards his front door.

"Why's that?" Hattori asked following him inside.

"I had promised to go to his heist, but because we had a lead I couldn't keep it. If he finds out it was false, well..." The vampire didn't finish his sentence, knowing he didn't even have to.

"Kudo, are you sure he's here tonight?" The werewolf looked around the house while Shinichi closed and locked the front door. His friend's comment made him still and look around too. He knew Kaito's heist was around nine o'clock so the thief should've been home either making some food or waiting for him to come back – meaning he would've been glomped as soon as he took one step inside of the house. But no one was inside the house. He couldn't hear anyone breathing, not even a heartbeat and it worried him.

"Maybe he's just at home. He probably guessed I wouldn't be home until late, so he thought it was better to go to his home." He said, but doubted it himself. Hattori hummed in agreement, though he too doubted this.

"Well, let's just go to bed. You can call him tomorrow." Shinichi nodded and showed Hattori to one of the guest rooms, before going towards his own. He didn't sleep that night though, mind filled with worry about where Kaito was and if he was safe. In the end he grabbed his phone.

_Hey, how was the heist? Are you sleeping at home?_ He send the message then grabbed a book and read until morning.

~~xXx~~

"And?" Hattori asked as he walked inside the kitchen, looking at Kudo who sat in a chair staring at the table while his hand fumbled with his cell phone. Taking this as a bad sign the werewolf took the phone from his friend and called Kaito's number. It rang one time.

Two times.

Three times.

Four...

Five...

"_Yo, this is Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinary! It seems that I'm not able to take the phone at the moment so leave a message after the beep~!"_ Hattori hung up before the beep sounded and looked at the vampire staring at his hand which had been holding the phone.

"How many times have you called?" Hattori asked.

"Seven times since six o'clock." Kudo said without looking away from his hand which had now found a pen to fumble with.

Hattori tsked. This didn't look good. Usually people would just think that they were busy with something or were away and had forgotten to charge their cell phone, but if your friends with Kudo Shinichi you know better – especially Hattori, who had stood by Shinichi's side through the whole BO-case.

"Come on." He said and dragged the detective out of the chair. "We're going to his house." The other complied without a word. Not even as they reached Kaito's house did he say anything and for some reason it worried Hattori more than the magician's safety.

He pushed the doorbell – maybe a little harder than necessary – and knocked five times before a woman opened the door. She was quite young and pretty and Hattori had to blink once since he hadn't expected a woman to open the door.

The woman looked at Kudo and her eyes widened. "Shinichi, what are you doing here?" The vampire didn't say anything, but let his eyes roam over the house.

Seeing that Kudo wasn't going to answer, Hattori decided he should. "Is Kuroba-kun here?" A frown spread over the woman's face and he couldn't help but notice the sudden worry that spread over her features.

"No, I thought he would be sleeping over at Shinichi's." Hattori closed his eyes, fearing the answer to his next question.

"He never came home last night? Not at all?" The dark-skinned teen opened his eyes to see the woman shake her head then turn towards Shinichi. Hattori followed her gaze and saw how the vampire was once again trying to call Kaito.

"He never called me nor did I see him after he left to go to Shinichi's." The vampire in question hung up the phone when it wasn't answered only to call again. Again no one picked up the phone on the other side. Shinichi kept calling until Hattori put his hand on the phone to stop him. He didn't look up, but kept staring at the display screen that had Kaito's name and number on it.

"He ain't gonna pick up, Kudo." Azure eyes closed at the words and Hattori turned back to the woman. "Do you know any other places where he could be? A safe house? Maybe a friend?" The woman shook her head warily, which triggered something in the back of his mind. He was about to question her when Shinichi beat him to it.

"Hattori knows about Kaito beind KID, Chikage." Something flashed in the mother's eyes that caught Hattori's attention. It was a look of caution that he'd only seen in Kaito's eyes when he found out the detective of the West knew about who he was. "I told him, it's okay. I know he won't tell anyone." Shinichi answered shortly. Giving Hattori one last wary glance Chikage turned back to the detective of the east, probably deciding that finding Kaito had the priority at the moment.

"I wouldn't know. To be honest, even though Kaito is a really sweet and charismatic boy, he doesn't have any true friends. Aoko was the only he ever had." The woman looked down, brows furrowing as she tried to think of any place. "Maybe, I something happened that made him sad or if he wanted to think he'd go to the graveyard. Aoko-chan's and Toichi's graves are there after all. You could take a look, but I'm not sure if he's there."

Shinichi nodded. "Thank you Chikage, I promise I'll find Kaito." And with that he ran out of the garden.

"Ah, Kudo!" Hattori called out, but the vampire had already disappeared. Sighing, the detective turned towards the woman one last time. "Well, I'll be going after him." He said. As he was about to run after his friend Chikage stopped him.

"Hattori-kun was it?" She asked and the dark-skinned teen nodded. The woman looked in his eyes, worry visible in them. "Listen, I don't think you should tell Shinichi this, but I think Kaito's in danger." She cut him off as he wanted to speak up. "Call it a mother's hunch, but if you know who Kaito is then you might be able to think of what kind of danger he could get himself into." Nodding, Hattori took off as well.

He didn't exactly know where he had to go, but Shinichi's scent was enough to lead him towards the graveyard. Arriving at his destination he found his best friend leaning against the gates. As he approached he didn't even have to get the other teen to explain what was wrong.

Kaito wasn't there.

Taking a deep breath he stepped forward. "Oi, come on. You can't give up now." He said, but Shinichi didn't react. "Maybe he just passed out in one of his safe houses or something."

"Even if he is in one of them, why would he pass out?" Shinichi gritted his teeth. "Something must have happened. Maybe Snake-"

"No way! Kudo, don't blame yourself! Snake doesn't know about the two of you, does he? What would he gain from taking Kaito?" Hattori cut the vampire off. Shinichi looked at him, eyes slightly wavering in fear.

"Snake has been trying to kill KID for years." This new revelation made the dark-skinned detective's eyes widen.

"What? So that means that Kaito has…" Shinichi nodded only. As Hattori let the new information progress in his mind, the vampire took a deep breath, trying to calm down from his panic attack.

"Alright, let's think. KID held his heist that much is certain since it was one the news this morning." Shinichi began, one hand reaching for his chin in an attempt to think better. His words shot Hattori out of his musings.

"Right, so that means Kuroba disappeared after stealing the gem last night." He continued, mind catching up with Shinichi's.

"What if Snake was there last night?" Shinichi asked hesitantly, knowing his friend would scold him, but he had to ask.

"Kudo, why do you keep thinking it was Snake?" Hattori sighed.

He looked at Shinichi, seeing the gears in his mind turning as he shook his head. "No…" He said softly, shaking his head. "No, it was Snake." Shinichi said, raising his head he looked at the Osakan. "Think about it Hattori. What if Snake really found out that Kaito was KID? That would mean they would investigate him to find out what the best time was to kill him. If they had followed him around they would have found out about the two of us. I mean, we've been meeting up as often as we can."

Hattori closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, but then what? You're not the type of person who goes around trying to prove irrational explanations like this. So what kind of prove do you have?" He asked. Seeing the unwavering certainty in Shinichi's eyes made him believe the story more and more.

"The case, Hattori. Do you remember the case from last night?" The vampire asked, making the Osakan blink.

"Huh? Yeah, of course, but what about it? What does it have to do with this? It was a dead-e-…." He stopped, seeing the azure eyes waiting for him to put the pieces together. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was jealous that he hadn't seen it before. Even if the two of them were friends he still felt that rivalry they had had in the beginning and he always tried to solve cases before Shinichi did, but somehow the latter was always one step before him. "Kudo…..That would mean." He stammered, unable to get the right words.

"Yeah, since Kaito and I were together most of the time, Snake had to think of a way to separate us, since taking Kaito when I was around would only lead to a fight they wouldn't be able to win without some serious numbers. So if they gave us a false lead just before a heist, I wouldn't be able to participate in it, meaning Kaito would be alone afterwards." Just as Shinichi finished his sentence a shadow looming over them made them look up at the gates.

A rufous owl had flown over them and was now perched on top of the iron grate. It looked at them with its yellow eyes, head cocking left and right sometimes, directing the two detective's attentions to the letter in its beak. As soon as the animal had come, he left, letting go of the letter right in front of Shinichi.

Neither of them did or said anything for a few seconds. It was Hattori who reached down to pick up the white piece of paper. As he ripped the envelope open he looked at the neatly written text. Brown eyes scanned the words written on it quickly then the Osakan held it out to his friend.

"It's for you." He said shortly, both already having known that from the beginning. The vampire looked at it, not really wanting to know what it had to say. Taking a deep breath he took the letter out of the werewolf's hands and read.

_Kudo Shinichi,_

_You know what I have and what I can do. Why don't we talk this out like men. You know where to find me._

_Lion._

"Who's Lion?" Hattori asked, knowing who it would be, but not understanding why he would know Shinichi. The detective in question didn't answer. He crumbled the letter in his hand and put it in his pocket as he turned away from his friend.

"Hattori, inform Jodie-sensei that **they** have Kaito. Get everyone ready and come to the Beika Cornicula Hotel." Shinichi said, not even looking at him as he put his hoodie on his head. Hattori shivered as he could feel the anger boiling up inside his friend's body.

Sighing he took a step forward and put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Kudo, don't do anything rash. Kaito is important, but your sanity is as well. Don't make this a bloodbath." Some of the tension he felt in the vampire's shoulders left and he felt the anger lessen.

A nod was the only answer he received before his friend took off.

~~xXx~~

It took Kaito a while before he understood why he wasn't able to see anything even though he had his eyes wide open. As he sat up from the painfully cold floor he tried to get at least a little look of the dark room. Looking around he saw a tiny stripe of light what seemed to seep out of a small crack underneath door. He crawled towards it, hands stuck out in front of him to prevent clashing into a wall of the kind.

As Kaito reached what indeed felt like a door he lowered himself to look through the crack. On the other side was a corridor that stretched out a long way back. He saw more doors on either side of the corridor until it turned around a corner about twenty feet away from his door. Just as he was studying the corner two people walked around it. A man wearing only black clothes and a girl around Kaito's own age, with brown hair and sea-green eyes walked towards his door.

The girl wore a simple outfit with pants and a loose shirt, both slightly dirtier here and there. Her way of walking was what interested Kaito though. It looked skittish as her eyes quickly moved around, looking as if she was searching for a way to escape. But she was also walking quite confident and unafraid of anything. The magician knew she was faking one of the two, he just couldn't judge which one that was.

They came closer until they finally stopped in front of his door. Backing off quickly Kaito heard the metal creek as it opened. Bright light shone through it, lighting up the room and finally enabling the magician to see where he was. The man in black sent him one glance then violently shoved the girl inside before closing the door. Both of them were completely silent for a few seconds. Kaito wasn't sure what he should do. Who was that girl? Why was she here? Or more importantly why was he and where was here? The girl was the first one to speak up.

"Uhm…hi!" She said, probably trying to sound friendly and cheerful even though her earlier composure didn't fit with that. Kaito looked at where he thought she was and saw a dark figure move around slightly. "Don't worry I can take care of the light." She said and the magician saw her standing up and walking towards the back of the room. "Let's see where did I put it?" She muttered and Kaito heard her pat the floor as she searched for the thing she wanted. All of a sudden another sound reached his ear. It sounded like a box of matches. "Ah there it is!" She said, cheeriness back in her voice. Not long after the light of a match filled the room as she lighted a candle.

She walked towards Kaito and put the candle between the two of them as she sat down in front of him. She grinned. "That's better, right?" The magician forcefully snapped himself out of his daze and smiled thankfully at her.

"Yes, it is. Thank you." The girl smiled brightly as he finally spoke. "My name is Kuroba Kaito, but you can just call me Kaito." The girl nodded.

"My name is Pan, Pan Willson." She said with another grin. Suddenly a memory shot back in the magician's head. He'd heard that name before hadn't he? And that grin…

"_So, what do you have?" Shinichi asked._

_Aya nodded, cheerful side gone as they got down to business. "Jodie-sensei looked it up and found this girl. Seemed like you were right about her being missing," She put a file on the table with a picture of a teenager. The girl had brown hair and sea-green eyes. She smiled broadly at the camera, but Shinichi couldn't shake the feeling of the sadness that lay beneath it, like she had seen much more of the world than you'd think at first. "Name; Pan Willson. Age; seventeen. Born; unknown. She seemed to have been a orphan when she was younger. Has been missing for almost a month now. To be exact the day you last saw her."_

So she's the one who went missing a month ago. Kaito thought and wondered once again why she was here. "Pan-chan, where are we?" He asked.

The brunette looked at him, eyes searching through his. "You don't know? We're in the Cornix." When that didn't seem to ring any bells she explained further. "Lion's headquarters." The magician furrowed his eyebrows.

"Lion, who is that?" This seemed to confuse the girl.

"Lion is the big boss. The leader of the gang." She urged. Leader of what gang? The crows?

"You mean, he's Snake's boss." Pan nodded and the memories of last night returned.

_"Ne, ne, so that is KID?" A child's voice asked, shooting him out of his musings. "He's all dressed in white, criminals are supposed to wear black, right? That way they'll be harder to find in the night." He slowly turned around to look at the three characters standing behind him. At the sight of their dark clothes he felt his muscles tense, body already preparing to flee if necessary. From what he could see one of them was a boy around the eight years old, holding the hand of a large, skinny man seemingly in his mid-thirties. On the other side of the boy stood a female, arms crossed over her chest and she seemed to pout under her hoodie._

Shivers went down his spine as he remembered the encounter with those lunatics. Or maybe….they hadn't been lunatics had they. They had been what he thought they were in the first place.

_"Sorry, but Lion wants you captured." Kaito startled at the voice above him and just wanted to look at who had spoken and how they were able to be up there, when something tore his hang glider apart. As he fell down his body was still caught in the earlier attempt to turn around. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he saw the huge creature looming over him._

So they had taken him to this Lion? Or at least his lair? Why? If they were in league with Snake wouldn't they have just killed him? That's what they always tried at least. Snake. Spider. They wanted him dead, so why did they capture him this time?

"Kaito?" Pan's call shot him out of his musings. He shook his head and looked at her. Worried eyes looked at him as she talked. "I asked what you have done to them? Why did they capture you?" Kaito looked down at the candle.

"I don't know." He said, frowning. "I know why they would try to kill me, but why go through all the trouble of capturing me?" It just didn't make any sense. In the silence that reigned for a minute they heard footsteps coming closer to the door. They stopped in front of the metal thing and again Kaito heard the loud and almost painful squeaks as it was opened. Two men wearing nothing but black stood in the doorway.

"You, come here." One of them barked, pointing at Kaito. The magician sent a worried glance at Pan, who just looked warily at the two black-cladded men. Probably not really fond of waiting one of the two grabbed his shoulder roughly and dragged him out of the room.

The sudden light of the corridor blinded Kaito and he had trouble seeing anything as their captors brought them to another room, this one a lot bigger and luxurious. The magician felt his captor let go and push him away. He stumbled, disorientated by the light and fell on the floor. As he slowly got his sight back he heard a voice starting to speak.

"Welcome, Kuroba Kaito, or should I say Kaitou KID?" Kaito looked up at a man sitting on a huge settee. Blinking a few times he finally got his vision back and took a closer look at the man. He was around the late twenties. Grey stripes in his light-brownish hair showed he might be a lot older than he looked and his black eyes had a dull look. With his pale skin he looked really ill. His voice though, sounded nothing of the sort. It was firm and belonged to a man with a strong will.

Kaito wasn't really sure what he should say or do so he got on his knees and just looked at the man. Standing up would probably mean showing no respect – not that he deserved that, but it would probably result in him being thrown back on the ground – and staying on the ground would mean he surrendered to whatever that guy wanted from him – which he would never ever do! The almost-yet-not-entirely glare seemed to interest the man as he smirked in satisfaction.

"So you're the one who has been escaping Snake's grasp now, have you?" Kaito didn't answer. He just kept looking, letting the man decide the answer for himself. The man closed his eyes and leaned back in the settee. His movements weren't slow, but seemed cautious as if the man was afraid he would break if he did anything too fast. "My name is Lion. I'm the boss of the Cornix, the branch of the Syndicate you fought against for these past two years." He opened his eyes, looking straight into Kaito's. "You really look like your father do you know that?"

The magician's eyes narrowed warningly, making the man laugh. "Don't worry, don't worry! We won't kill you yet. First you have to do me one little favour then maybe I'll let you continue your live the way it was."

"Like hell you will." Kaito said, not believing a word that left Lion's mouth. "Whether or not I do this favour for you, you will kill me. I know too much. There's no way you can just let me go on." A smirk appeared on Lion's face.

"Oh but I promise you, you won't ever tell anything about us." Indigo eyes narrowing, Kaito didn't like this situation. Not one bit. He had no control at all in the situation, he didn't know what was going to happen and he couldn't change that anytime soon. He had to think of something. He mentally took a deep breath, trying to calm down so he could turn the situation around.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." He said, a challenging smirk playing on lips. He tried not to falter as the grin on Lion's face only spread further. The man switched his gaze towards somewhere in the back of the room. Kaito watched as he cocked his head quickly, giving a silent order. Quickly spinning around the magician was just in time to see a feathered limb moving quickly towards his head. It hit him just behind his ear. Pain shot through his neck and all the way down his back. Dizziness overcame him and it wasn't until his ears had stopped whizzing did he notice he'd fallen on the floor. The shoulder that had taken the fall started aching none soon after that realization.

He had just overcome the shock when some kind of claw bore into the soft flesh of his back. A quick look back showed a vulture sitting on top of him. He didn't have enough time to take a closer look though, as another claw grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled backwards, causing Kaito to look straight into black dull eyes. Lion was crouched down in front of him, his eyes slightly wide as if he was thinking really hard about something. The magician didn't know how he could've moved from the settee as fast as he had done, but the man did and as time passed by the leader seemed to come to suddenly shoot out of the train of thoughts.

One hand moving to Kaito's chin Lion smirked at him. "Right, Kaito-kun, we'll see." He lowered his face, causing the magician to feel his breath fan in his face. "In the meantime, be a good boy," he lowered even further and whispered in Kaito's ear, "…and scream."

A gunshot echoed through the hallways, followed by a scream of pure agony.

~~xXx~~

Hehe….sorry about the ending…..I hope to get the next chapter up a little bit sooner than the previous ones, but I'm not going to promise anything since I probably won't stick to it :d

Thanks for those who faved, alerted and reviewed and please don't forget to leave one again, they make me really happy :D


End file.
